Memory
by AshaRose
Summary: Donquoxite Doflamingo was a twisted sadistic individual who made the devil himself seem mild-mannered.  The devil at least gave his victims a choice in the matter; with Doflamingo there was no such luxury.
1. Prologue: When the Dawn Comes

Summary: Donquoxite Doflamingo was a twisted sadistic individual who made the devil himself seem mild-mannered. The devil at least gave him victims a choice in the matter; with Doflamingo there was no such luxury.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: dark and adult themes. Non-consensual situations.

**When the Dawn Comes...**

Walking through a dark cobbled stone street, Zoro rounded a corner and froze when a noise alerted him to another person's presence. In an instant his swords were drawn and he stood waiting- respectable people had gone to sleep hours ago. Despite the several bottles of alcohol he had drunk that night, he was sober enough to cut through whatever enemy was unlucky enough to get in his way.

There was a sound of someone taking a deep breath before several slow footsteps accompanied a thin figure out of the shadows. The blond man exhaled blowing smoke in Zoro's direction. In an angry movement he flicked his cigarette butt on the ground and used his right foot to forcefully put it out. He let his eyes close in an exaggerated blink as he tried to remain calm. From his vest pocket, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it up with a long drag.

Finally, in a slow voice full of malice, the man spoke, "For her sake, I've tried to forget what you did, but every time I look at your shitty one-eyed face I see it again. I can't forgive you, you shitty bastard!"

Zoro let out a long breath as he sheathed his swords. He wouldn't fight back when the other man came at him. He had been expecting the attack for at least a week now. In fact the swordsman was beginning to grow uneasy with the wait. But the time had come at last and Zoro stood stock still while Sanji's foot came down upon his collarbone. Another kick landed on his stomach while a third swiped across his jaw. Zoro bore every blow without flinching or defending. He couldn't forgive himself either.

Several more kicks landed but Zoro merely welcomed the pain; physical pain was a relief compared to the mental anguish he had suffered all week. Every cracking bone validated the way Zoro had been feeling. But the cook wouldn't take the beating as far as Zoro believed he deserved. The unwritten first law of the sea was that you did not take the life of your nakama. It was a pity really as Zoro was feeling his life was more of a curse at the moment. He would have taken his own life, but he had sworn it in fealty to Luffy when he'd joined the crew. So Zoro was forced to continue bearing his wretched existence until he met an enemy strong enough to truly cut him down. Besides, taking his own life might expose her secret and Zoro couldn't stand to cause her any more pain.

This hell he had been left in was hardly punishment enough for his crimes.

Eventually Sanji's kicking slowed and Zoro's breath was coming in great ragged gasps. The thin cook looked Zoro over, probably assessing the damage done. Then with a loud scream Sanji tuned around and kicked a nearby trashcan into a wall before crumbling to his knees with his back to Zoro.

"Not enough is it?" Zoro asked surprised at how raspy his voice came out. He tasted blood on his tongue and assumed his lip had split open.

"How can it be, when compared with... compared with..." Sanji's thin shoulders slumped in defeat. "I've been blaming you, but I couldn't stop it either. I couldn't do anything but watch." His blond head lowered and shoulders began to shake and Zoro assumed the other man was probably crying. Sometimes Zoro wished he could cry about it- it would be a lot simpler that way; but there were precious few time in his life where he had been able to shed tears. This time, where her pain so obviously outweighed his own, he would not cry.

In a gruff tone, Zoro shrugged and said, "This is one situation that we can't fix no matter how many people we beat up." At this, Sanji grabbed his head and sank lower in defeat pressing his forehead to the cold cobblestone. Before Zoro moved to leave he said, "Pull yourself together before you go back to the ship. _She_ doesn't need your tears right now."

The truth of his words sunk in for himself too. Whatever he and Sanji were feeling was nothing compared to the hell she fought constantly. And she had asked them to keep it a secret. From that one act, it was clear that she didn't want their pity.

Zoro's body ached as he moved back toward the ship. Some of his ribs were broken and he had sustained many injuries elsewhere. He needed to get back to the ship, shower and bandage up these wounds. For these wounds he would not seek treatment from their doctor; he deserved to feel the sting of these injuries for longer than they would take to heal.

* * *

><p>Nami woke from a sound sleep sitting bolt upright mouth open posed for a scream-only no sound escaped her lips. Her body was covered in a cold sweat making her long hair and her nightclothes stick to her. Taking a few deep breaths, Nami tried to calm herself but it was no use. She bolted from the room and barely had enough time to run to the nearest toilet before she heaved up the contents of her dinner.<p>

It had been this way for a week- since it happened. And every night she had the same nightmare. Her mind must really enjoy making her miserable to make her relive such a horror every night because her brain twisted the scene and made it even worse than the reality had been. She had hardly eaten all week and what little nourishment she had managed to take in often came up after the dream.

But she had no desire to sit on the floor of the powder room all night, so she stood up from her crouched position over the toilet and moved to the sink to wash her hands and her face. With a sigh, she opened the door to come face to face with the tall, green-haired swordsman.

Zoro was standing a few feet away fixing her with a concerned look through his one eye, but what really surprised Nami was the blood covering his body. His clothing was torn here and there and blood was seeping through his clothes as well as dripping from his nose and mouth. Some of the blood had already begun to dry and cake to his skin. There were places on him that already seemed swollen and it was clear he'd be covered in bruises by morning. She had started to whisper, "Zoro?" but he had spoken at the same time.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern written all over his face as he took a step toward Nami.

Involuntarily, Nami flinched when he got closer and she tried to cover up her movement. But it was no use, Zoro had seen it and looked down in shame. Feeling absolutely despondent Nami said, "I'm fine. Just a... just a bad dream."

Zoro swallowed and nodded and started to move away, but Nami took two steps toward him and reached a hand out stopping just shy of touching his arm before pulling back. "Zoro?" her voice was barely a whisper and was almost lost in the light breeze that blew across the deck. But he had heard her and turned to look at her. She could hardly stand to look in his eye it was so full of pain, but she made eye contact even though it hurt to do so.

"What happened, Zoro?" she asked gently realizing that he was still not okay with what had happened either.

For a moment, he stood regarding her curiously- as if he couldn't understand how she could ask about him after all that had happened. Then he closed his eye and looked away. "Nothing more than I deserve," he replied his voice a low growl full of self-loathing. Then he walked quietly away.

Left alone in the cool night air, Nami hugged herself and shook her head. Tomorrow they would leave this god-forsaken island and maybe then they could start to put this behind them. More than anything, Nami wanted to forget. This whole incident she'd born with as much grace as she could muster and attempted to save what little dignity that she had left. But even if she put on a brave face, there was no healing the empty hurt that welled within her.

For days after the incident, Nami refused to leave her room. When she'd finally emerged it was with red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. She'd been sick, she told the crew, but Sanji and Zoro looked away and bit their tongues to keep her secret. Zoro and Sanji. Those two men were inextricably bound to her by the dark events of that night. As painful as it was to see them-their faces a harsh reminder of the cruel events- they were easier to be around than her oblivious crewmates. True, she wanted the crew kept in the dark, but that didn't mean their ignorance of her circumstances didn't affect her.

Maybe that didn't make any sense, but nothing these days seemed to make sense. Not since that night. Sanji had pleaded with her to tell the crew, told her to let the others know her pain; Zoro merely kept silent closing his one eye and nodding in agreement with her. Letting the crew know the truth would not ease her pain-it would only add to it. She finally made Sanji more or less understand and he accepted her request. They would tell no one. Sanji and Zoro would watch while Nami desperately tried to cling to the broken pieces of her identity and place them back together. They would be there for her silently and only when she asked them. Nothing in their behavior could alert the crew to anything being wrong. They would do that for her and Nami was heartened by this. Her burden was hers to bear.

Since it was clear to her that she'd get no sleep right now, she headed to the kitchen for a drink. Orange juice. It was what Bell-mere had always given her when she was upset at home. Hopefully, being just liquid, Nami would keep it down.

Nami was surprised when Sanji walked into the kitchen not fifteen minutes after herself. He was still wearing street clothes though they were quite messed up and covered in something wet. There was dirt all over him.

"Nami-san," the cook said softly- apparently he didn't expect to see her either.

Holding up her half empty glass the woman said, "Just came for a drink."

"Me too," Sanji nodded reaching for a bottle of Merlot.

Seeing Zoro in such a state had unnerved her, and Nami now thought that since Sanji was out late as well, he might have seen what happened. Had it been a bar fight? Had Zoro been acting recklessly and provoking strangers? She had been so wrapped up in herself since it happened she had not spared enough time to think how it had affected them.

"Sanji-kun," Nami started nervously, "Did you see what happened to Zoro? He came back to the ship such a mess! He doesn't usually get so beat up when he fights." If there were someone still here that could hurt Zoro that much. They might not be able to leave as easily as she thought. And she very desperately needed to get off this cursed rock!

When Sanji didn't answer Nami turned to him. The expression on his face told her all she needed to know. Her eyes spread wide in alarm, "Sanji, you didn't?" But Sanji turned his head away to hide his face. "Why?" she asked trying to think of any other reason for them fighting to that extent. There were tears in her eyes; if her friends couldn't put it in the past, how were any of them going to move on?

Sanji raised an exasperated arm into the air as he whispered harshly, "Because of what he did to you!"

Nami could feel the anger starting to well within her. Anger- it was such a nice change from the sorrow and despair that threatened to swallow her this past week. Allowing the new feeling to bubble within her, she exclaimed tersely, "Sanji it wasn't his fault! Doflamingo-"

But he cut her off slamming a hand down on the counter saying, "You think I don't know that?"

"Sanji?" Nami whispered almost unable to understand what she was hearing. The anger was replaced by confusion and regret. Yes, the two men assured her they were fine and that most of what had happened had been to her, but looking at Sanji now and thinking of Zoro alone and bleeding Nami knew it wasn't true. Clearly both of these men- both of her friends- were still struggling to grasp what had happened. And their concern for her made it even harder for them to get past.

Sanji continued his hands tightly gripping the counter he leaned against. His voice was quieter, calmer, but still full of just as much raw emotion, "I hate it! This feeling. I could do nothing to stop him. That man just came here purely to fuck with us for one reason or another. And we were helpless! And that sick bastard is still out there and we still can't make him pay for what he did to you! Maybe it wasn't Zoro's fault, but that guy used him to do it. So right now, I hate him too!"

Nami closed her eyes against the assault of tears that threatened to spill from them. "Turning on each other is just what that guy wanted! Why else do you think he did it? A guy like that could have killed us easily. He wanted us to survive so we'd come to hate each other! He probably hoped we'd tell the whole crew and divide us all! Do you think that I don't hate him Sanji? Do you think that I am not terrified knowing he's out there and we could do nothing against him?" Sanji flinched at this. "Don't you think I'm still hurting from what he did to _me_? But I know with men like that there are reasons behind such actions. And if we let him divide us, he's already won!"

Despite the anger, the emptiness, the hopelessness and the fear she'd been feeling since this whole thing happened, she was not going to let what that bastard did come between her and her nakama. "Sanji," she said in a much nicer tone, "please. Try to get past this. I am going to need both you and Zoro by my side to get through this. It still hurts me, but I'm trying to move on. I won't let it break me; I'm made of stronger stuff than that." There was conviction in her voice as she spoke and Sanji nodded along. "He will never rob me of the trust I have in my nakama. We will meet him again before the end. You and Zoro won't let him escape unharmed, will you?"

Sanji shook his head and Nami could see that he was very close to tears. Judging by the streaks in the dirt on his face, it wouldn't be his first time crying that night. "Remember," she said trying her best to smooth over the situation, "Zoro was a victim here as well."

Nodding Sanji began to speak. "Nami-san, I..."

"Don't!" this time Nami's sharp voice cut him off. "Don't apologize to me. I'm sick of the word 'sorry.' If you want to apologize, you know who to go to!" With that Nami turned and fled the kitchen.

It wasn't easy to think so levelheadedly about what had happened. During the time immediately following the event when Nami holed herself up in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone she had cried enough then to last her a lifetime. But during that time she had plenty of time to think about Zoro's assessment of the situation.

It had been Zoro who realized that Doflamingo was trying to tear them apart and possibly drive a wedge in their whole crew. The fact that he was a Shichibukai left the possibility that he was being ordered by the government to mess with them- probably not in the way he had chosen, but still something to divide the crew. The strength of the Straw Hat's bond was practically legend and any group, pirate or government, would never take them unless they could break that bond. But his intent was obviously malice and not defeat.

They had learned too late after being captured that Doflamingo controlled many separate pirate factions all over the Grand Line and the New World. When one of his crews called and told him the Straw Hats were there, he had shown up immediately. They had chosen Nami, deciding she was the weakest one in the crew- the one other's constantly tried to protect. The irony of making her own nakama hurt her would tear the crew apart. It was easy to see why they picked Zoro and Sanji as well. They had the rockiest relationship of anyone on the crew and Sanji had an obvious interest in Nami-well in all women really but mostly in Nami.

So under Doflamingo's orders these three Straw Hats had been separated, drugged and captured. Even their high tolerances were no match for the new Vegapunk chemical mixture that had found its way into their drinks. They had all woken with massive headaches in a huge cell. Zoro's swords had been removed as well as Nami's Clima-Tact and Sanji's legs had been shackled to the wall.

The Shichibukai had arrived shortly after they woke and had started to have his "fun." His ability was a frightening power that turned him into a human puppet master. Zoro had been forced to repeatedly and brutally take advantage of Nami in that cell. And Sanji had been forced to watch. Nami refused to remember all the horrific details of that night- most of the things Doflamingo made Zoro do were unthinkable- but the one memory Nami clung to from that night was the painful look in Zoro's eye and his whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, Nami! I'm so sorry!" Over and over he had repeated that phrase that night, every time he'd been forced to use her and to hurt her. Grasping that moment like a lifeline, Nami knew it was no Zoro who hurt her but the other man. Doflamingo. With his hateful eyes and his too-large mouth. His sinister laugh rung in her ears while she tried to sleep disrupting even the tiniest moments of peace she had been able to find.

The bastard had forced Nami to take advantage of Zoro as well. Made her parade herself around the swordsman until Sanji was physically sick at the display. So she knew too what it felt like to use and be used, to not be in control of the actions your body preformed. She knew Zoro's pain as much as she knew her own. Not having to sit and watch, she could only guess what Sanji went through, but she knew he blamed himself for not being able to save her since Doflamingo had basically made him a mannequin for the event- he didn't even have the power to turn his head and look away.

Nami knew in her head that Zoro was not in control of his body any more than she or Sanji were in control of theirs. She had cried that night until she had no tears left and had come to loathe the sadistic Shichibukai more than she had loathed even Arlong. But Nami refused to hate her nakama no matter how many times Doflamingo forced him to hurt her. And she refused to hate Sanji for failing to save her, especially after hearing Zoro's analysis once Doflamingo left.

It was Zoro who was able to surmise why these three were chosen and what the man was trying to do. And it was this that allowed her to remain strong through the situation. Really, she wanted to curl up and hide away forever. Inside she felt like that weak little girl the other pirates had picked her out for. But knowing that is what they wanted hardened her. She wouldn't fall into any more of their traps. The bonds between she and her friends were stronger than that! It was for that reason she insisted they keep what happened between them. If the crew asked about her bruises they would say the pirates tortured Nami and forced both men to watch- it was close enough to the truth.

Nami knew- she _knew_- exactly what she needed to do in regard to what had befallen them, if only she could quell the turbulence of emotions within her long enough to walk the path she needed to tread. To feel one way and act another was a difficult task and the more Nami thought about Zoro and Sanji, the truer her earlier words seemed. Though she had tried to shut them out at first, it became abruptly apparent tonight that she'd need to rely on both of them to get through this- they were the only ones who understood her pain. Move forward but hold fast to your friends. If anything it would strengthen their bond, not tear it apart. Nami was determined more than ever not to let Doflamingo win- not after what he'd done to them.

After the Shichibukai left, it was easy enough for Zoro to grab one of the guards and get the keys. Once freed they fought their way out of that hell-hole. Doflamingo's subordinates were easy enough to take out and Sanji and Zoro both fought all the harder for their rage. Nami's own rage cried out for release and it was unfortunate for the men who were unlucky enough to be on the other side of her storm. On the escape, Sanji and Zoro had protected Nami flawlessly so that she didn't receive one more scratch, bruise or bump from the time they got her out of the cage.

They had met Luffy and the rest of the crew on the battlefield. When the Straw Hats saw how beaten up Nami was, they fought with such ferocity that none of their enemies stood a chance. Not one enemy was conscious at the end of that fight. It really was a good thing the crew didn't know the damage was inflicted by Zoro because even with nakama they might hit first and ask questions later. Eventually, they would come to understand, but it would have been hard to get the right words out and seeing Nami battered and bleeding would have made it all the harder.

Still, all her brave words and convictions couldn't help the way she felt or the way her body reacted. Since that night, she would let no one touch her. It made it very hard for Doctor Chopper to bandage her wounds and in the end, Nami insisted on putting most of the bandages on herself. The vivid nightmares wouldn't stop and she could barely force herself to eat. Being used so cruelly used by Doflamingo had caused her to feel dirty. She could barely stand to look at herself in a mirror and most days just decided not to. Also, subconsciously, she began to pick out clothing that revealed less of her body.

She knew without needing to be told, that there were wounds on her soul that would never heal but only hurt less as time went on. So that was why she was determined to stay strong. This would not break her. No matter how much it hurt, she would not fall. After all, she was not some princess prone to wilting away at the faintest slight; she was a pirate- a strong and fierce sailor surrounded by her nakama and the freedom of sea. And more than anything else she knew beyond all else, she could trust in her nakama.

* * *

><p>Author's note: It's a little dark... or a lot dark. It's going to get darker, but I do promise that I am working toward a resolve. It might not be peaches and roses the whole way, but I do promise the comfort aspect will play a big part as well.<p>

This chapter is a little short because of its nature as a prologue. The remaining chapters are longer. The whole story is finished. I believe it was 12 chapters total (maybe one more since there are some things I wanted to add/clear up not sure if they will be incorporated into other chapters or get their own chapter yet.)

I chose not to go into detail of that night since it is Nami's perspective and she is trying not to remember. She will acknowledge that it happened but not dwell on the events as she is trying to keep her thoughts from replaying those scenes. This story centered around the aftermath of that event and not the event itself. I've been nervous about posting it because it is quite a dark idea, but it came to me and begged me to write it. I hope you like it-even a little. I always appreciate reviews. Let me know if you want it darker or if this is as dark as you can stomach. I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon!


	2. No One Knows Who I Am

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Warning: this chapter gets graphic.

**No One Knows Who I Am**

Pain.

As if a great beast was sitting on her chest pressing down with all his might and squeezing the very life from her with the cruel hand around her throat. And with the pain a heavy darkness that slithered into her nose and throat filling her lungs, making it so she couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't speak. He would take her life! And she was completely helpless against him! He'd take her soul too and more. Nothing would stop this beast until every last bit of her essence was drained. Motionlessly she thrashed against him, voicelessly she screamed out in pain. Without tears she cried her horrors into the night and without breath her lungs struggled to expand in search of air.

The whole time his wicked laugh rang in her ears piercing her mind with its malicious nature.

Nami sat up with a great gasp filling her lungs with sweet air. With shaking limbs, Nami touched her throat and chest where the feeling of her terror still lingered. Sweat covered her pale skin. She didn't realize she was crying until she brushed her hair back from her face and felt the dampness on her cheeks. It was the second nightmare of the night; thankfully, her stomach was already empty so the need to retch didn't come upon her. Nami looked at the clock on her bedside table, which read half past four. She might as well get up- it wasn't like she was going to get any sleep now.

Dressing in some jeans and a fitted t-shirt, Nami headed aimlessly out to the deck. The lack of sleep was getting to her and sometimes it even felt that she was neither fully awake nor fully asleep. Her walk now was trance-like as she paid no heed to where her feet brought her since she neither knew nor cared.

They had left Doflamingo's island and days passed by and then weeks. By the time two months had passed, Nami was doing okay- at least in her waking life. She wasn't great by any stretch of the imagination, but she had managed to maintain a good enough facade that no one asked any questions- or the questions asked were immediately silenced with a cold glare from Sanji or Zoro. Though Nami still had the nightmares and was still having trouble eating, she had come to truly believe in her strong words. No matter how hurt she had been, her nakama were here for her. In truth, she had come to appreciate both Zoro and Sanji more because they had both kept her secret and they alone knew the extent of her problems.

As she walked across the dark expanse of Sunny's deck she made some concessions to her reasoning. Maybe she wasn't doing as well as she pretended, but she considered holding herself together a great success. She had noticed that her jeans were a little too big and her substantial chest had lost almost a cup-size- thankfully the man on board who paid the most attention to her breasts was Sanji and he knew the reason for their diminished stature. None of the other men could accurately guess her measurements from a simple glance, which was good since she still didn't plan on telling them.

Nami's decision to not tell the crew was a hard one and often resulted in to drastically different emotions for her. Sometimes she thought that since no one expected her to be hurt, it was easier to pretend she wasn't hurt. Other times, she resented them for not seeing her pain. In the end she always had to remind herself that no one could see the things she hid away deep within herself.

One thing was certain, though- Nami was tough. When her mother was killed in front of her when she was only ten, she didn't crumple and fall like a child. She stood up and became a thief in order to buy back her home, she shouldered the hopes of the village she loved and she fought for her right to live on. She even smiled when she looked into the face of her mother's murderer. She had ten years of practice living a double life; it was not so hard to fall into the habit again. Luffy had taught her to let others in and rely on her friends. He had proved Bell-mere's words to her- that if she kept smiling and moved forward eventually she would have something to smile about again.

So Nami smiled- even if it was merely a calculated movement of muscles and not a genuine expression of feeling. The corners of her mouth twitched up even if they didn't quite reach high enough to make the corners of her eyes crinkle. A false smile was better than tears and it was the only expression she was comfortable showing to the crew right now. And if she spent her nights crying silently into her pillow, the only one who knew was Robin and she had too much tact to say anything.

When Nami reached her darkest times, she let Bell-mere's words echo through her head and she took comfort from them now as she had done for many years in the past: "No matter what happens, don't ever hate the world you were born under! It's alright if people don't praise or compliment you! Don't ever lose the strength to smile no matter when... Because if you continue to live on, you'll surly come across fun times as well...!"

Keep smiling and one day you will have something to smile about; cry and you will find something to cry about. If Nami remembered this, she could live on. She could sail the seas and draw charts, she could grow her mikans and hunt for treasure. None of those things had been taken from her. And even if she couldn't abide by them touching her, Nami at least had the laughter of her nakama to guide her. Had they known the depth of her pain, they would have treated her like a fine porcelain doll that might break under the slightest bit of pressure. It wasn't what she needed right now. Right now she needed her crewmates to treat her normally so that maybe one day soon, she could feel normal.

It was one of the reasons she was so thankful for Sanji and Zoro. They treated her in almost the same way they had before the incident, but they were a little more protective. Essentially, they knew how to watch for the shifts in her mood. They were there when she needed them, but they never loomed over her as if she were a feeble child. Most of the time they supported her silently, and she was glad for their forbearance.

Often times, when one of the other crewmembers had gotten too close to her either Zoro or Sanji would step in to distract the other pirate and get them away from Nami. When Nami fell into bouts of melancholy as she had taken to doing since the incident, both men made sure she was undisturbed. Sanji had scaled back his flirting with her drastically when he realized it made her so uncomfortable now and she knew that had taken a lot of effort from him. Neither man let Nami out of their sight when they boarded a new island and were constantly there to protect her if the need should arise. Yet they never mentioned it or pointed out that Nami needed protecting.

If the crew noticed anything strange about this new group, they didn't say much about it. One time she had heard Chopper remark to Usopp that it must be hard for Nami to go out with both Sanji and Zoro like that since the two men fought constantly. But Usopp corrected the young reindeer and said that Nami insisted that both men go with her because she was he only one who could keep the two from killing each other.

Instead of tearing Sanji, Zoro and Nami apart, the incident had caused the three of them to act as a tighter group than ever. Secure in that knowledge, Nami found that sometimes she didn't have to force her smiles or laughter. The bad feelings were still there, but her good feelings were starting to come back. Even so, she still couldn't let anyone touch her since that night. Even the slightest pressure of a hand on her arm made her jump and pull back. The moment someone's skin brushed against hers, her flesh felt as if it were crawling. Tremors seized her and she was drawn somewhere dark within her own head.

The sensation was strange and Nami couldn't explain it. She knew they wouldn't hurt her so it wasn't like she was afraid. Somehow it was more like she didn't deserve to be touched. Her sullied skin would surely carry the taint of what had happened. How could they not know the moment they touched her what she had been through? Her body held a thousand secrets and she wasn't ready to give them up.

It was the hardest with Luffy since the goof-ball captain didn't have too much regard for personal space. It had never bothered Nami before the incident-truthfully she had never even noticed- but now she was very aware of Luffy when he leaned over her shoulder too closely to look at a map she was drawing or to see what food Sanji had brought her. Thankfully Zoro would show up seemingly from nowhere and get the rubber man's attention. Never once did he mention what he was doing and it took Nami a week or so to figure out that he was saving her from the embarrassing touch of her nakama.

Nami's feet finally ceased their directionless wander when she arrived in front of her small mikan grove like they had on so many nights before. Questions flooded her mind. Why her? Why this? Wasn't there any other way Doflamingo could have accomplishes his goal? With a sigh, Nami sat on the deck and pulled her knees up to her chest. What had she lost? She still didn't even quite know.

If she had been a virgin at the time of the attack, she could lament the loss of her innocence. But being a pirate for ten years now, she had long since been unburdened by virtue. Sometimes it felt wrong to hurt so much- it wasn't as if she'd never had sex before. Still, Nami knew that every time before she had been careful to separate sex from her feelings. It kept things from getting complicated. And she'd always had a choice. But that night, the brutality and forcefulness of the act had ripped at her and torn her open exposing her rawest edges.

Nothing about that night was free of emotion. Fear, pain, revulsion, the knowledge that her body hurt both of her friends- these were the feelings that haunted her dreams night after night. She could almost affirm that it wasn't the sex that bothered her as much as the twisting web of emotions the act entangled and the lack of choice she had faced. Yet without the sex this mess wouldn't be the same. If Doflamingo simply had Zoro beat her up they would all be over it by now. Nami wouldn't feel so misplaced. Against her good sense, the feelings she had for her nakama had been twisted and perverted into a muddle that even she didn't have the first idea how to untangle.

Breathing deeply and shaking her head as if it would cause her onerous thoughts to rattle away, Nami let the citrus smell of the mikans calm her. In the wake of the soothing mikans some of those negative feelings slipped to the back of her mind for a time as she rested against the tree with her eyes closed.

Soon another smell mingled with her mikans making her turn round - strawberries and banana with a hint of vanilla and tobacco. Sanji was there behind her with a smoothie. She didn't smile; she wouldn't use a false display with him, not when they were alone.

Sanji inhaled a deep breath of his cigarette letting the smoke rest in his lungs a moment before releasing it. "Rough night?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

"No more than usual," Nami returned accepting the drink and resting back against the tree. "Thank you," she said taking a sip.

With a nod, Sanji said, "Anything for you, Nami-san." In the past at such a statement, he might have twirled around like a lovesick puppy, but tonight he simply sat down beside her and took another drag of his cigarette.

As she leaned back against the tree her eyes traveled up to the crow's nest where the light still burned and the soft clink-clink of metal could still be heard. "Doesn't anyone sleep anymore?" she asked softly.

"Some better than others," Sanji admitted, "Luffy, Usopp and Chopper have no trouble sleeping. Their snores can be quite annoying for those of us who do."

"The others have trouble sleeping?" Nami asked, if only to make conversation.

Sanji just shrugged, "Brook sleeps like the dead, but I suppose that is to be expected. And Franky... well anyone who drinks that much cola is going to keep odd hours. And you can guess where Zoro spends his nights. As for me, some nights I sleep unhindered, others well..." After a pause in which Sanji once more deeply breathed smoke in and out of his lungs, he spoke, "And you Nami-san? How do you sleep these days?"

Sighing, Nami had promised herself that she wouldn't lie to these two. "Not well," she said, "but better. The nightmare has changed slightly. There is less violence and more... comfort at the end."

"Maybe you are healing," Sanji offered softly.

"Doesn't feel like it," Nami said shaking her orange head, "but I do think that as time goes on, the burden becomes... less."

Nodding his blond head, Sanji suggested, "You know Chopper might be able to give you something that helps you sleep."

All Nami did was shrug. "Sometimes..." she trailed off knowing what she was about to say sounded stupid, but needed to get it out anyway. "Sometimes I think I deserve these nightmares for letting that happen to me."

"Nami-san!" Sanji said shocked. He didn't know what to do. If she were any other woman at any other time, he would have pulled her to him and held her. But this wasn't any other woman. This was Nami. Sweet, strong, broken Nami. Holding her was out of the question.

She didn't give him a chance to respond. A dry laugh devoid of any true merriment escaped her lips. "It was my body that caused so much pain for all of us. It was because of my weakness that this plan came into being."

"Stop!" Sanji interrupted. He had a policy against interrupting ladies, but this time he had to make an exception. "Don't blame yourself. How many times have you said to me not to blame Zoro or myself even? Why would we blame you? If anything it's our job to protect you..."

"That's the problem!" Nami said emphatically, a note of exasperation in her voice. "After everything, I still need protecting."

"Nami-san," Sanji used a delicate voice barely above a whisper, "Even if you were the strongest woman alive with the most fearsome weapon, I would insist on protecting you. And I'm willing to bet _he _would too. It isn't because you are weak that we strive to keep you safe, but because you are important." He took a moment to let his words sink in. "You are strong. You are stronger than so many women I've met not just physically, but emotionally too.

"After all of this, you still have your chin pointed toward tomorrow and you carry on, moving forward. You give us the strength to carry on as well. And protecting you makes us stronger. That is why, no matter how strong you become or how many strong enemies you defeat, we will always be there to protect you." With the conclusion of his speech, Sanji took another drag on his cigarette.

Nami was quite touched by his words and she cradled her head on her knees as she steadied her emotions. "Thank you, Sanji. I needed to hear that."

He nodded curtly at her and said, "What I think you really need to hear is to finish that smoothie. I don't make food so you can waste it, you know?"

Nami did smile then, a small but true smile, and she sipped on the drink he had made for her. They stayed there like that quietly watching night leave the ship until Sanji had to go make breakfast. Then, for a time, Nami watched as the ship's occupants woke up. Zoro climbed down from the crow's nest and headed for the shower. Usopp and Chopper emerged from the men's room already involved in a game of some sort. Brook had his violin out playing a salute to the morning. Robin crept quietly onto the deck cradling a hot cup of tea. Franky, who had been up late working on his latest improvements for Sunny, popped open a cola as he relaxed on deck. The last pirate to emerge was Luffy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and pushing his straw hat down over his messy black hair.

Squaring her shoulders, Nami stood up. It was time to start another day.

* * *

><p>Waves crashed against the side of the boat making Sunny lurch from side to side. Despite the fact that it was only just past noon, the sky was so dark that Nami could barely see her hand in front of her face. The sway of the ship created a hypnotic motion that lulled many crews to a terrible fate-but not this one. Nami shouted directions and read the currents even in the dark with the rain streaming down her face and pouring into her eyes.<p>

At the helm, Franky listened to the shouted directions and steered the ship true to course, no storm could best the Sunny-not even an absurd sort of New World storm such as they were caught in now.

Just a few seconds before the rain turned to hail Nami realized what would happen and she shouted out a new set of directions. In truth, she loved storms. Her time in Weatheria had made it so she felt as if the weather were part of her own being. She could smell the difference in the air between rain and hail; she could feel in her bones when the wind would change and in which direction; and she knew the subtle changes in the swirl of the currents as well as she knew the curves of her own body. No matter what, weather would never fail her.

"Hard to Port!" she shouted just moments before a giant wave crashed up on the right side of their ship.

"Ow! Way to go, Girlie!" Franky shouted glad that they avoided the giant wave.

But Nami was concentrating too much to acknowledge the compliment. "Zoro, behind you!" she called point to the left where she noticed a disturbance in the current that wasn't from the storm at all.

Just as Zoro turned around swords at the ready, a giant Sea King rose up figuring to find an easy meal from the pirate ship caught in the storm. But the beast didn't even have time to sound his mighty hiss before Zoro had sliced him clear down the middle hacking off as big of a piece as they could fit on their deck.

"Wooah!" Luffy cried his arms stretching as he bounced up and down without letting go of the railing. "Sanji! MEAT!"

"I see it!" Sanji called wishing his cigarette could stay lit in the rain. All men needed their vices. "Nice one, Nami-swaaaan!"

"Hey! I'm the one who sliced that thing up curly-brow!" the swordsman shouted.

"Yeah and if Nami hadn't spotted it you would have been its meal instead, you shitty marimo. Pity!" Sanji shouted. Zoro didn't often need acknowledgement for his accomplishments, but he was finding any excuse to fight with Sanji these days. And Sanji had noticed that Zoro didn't defend as well as he was able when they fought. The cook was getting a bit sick of it really. Fighting was no fun when your opponent wanted to get hurt. If the shitty swordsman wanted to get beat up, he'd need to pick a fight elsewhere. He wouldn't risk Nami thinking he'd taken his anger out on the other man- not after last time. He and Nami were getting along so well now.

"Shut it you two! I need to hear something!" the woman in question shouted at her two idiotic friends. Listening as hard as her human ears possibly could and looking at the shift in the water on the surface, she made her decision. "Franky! Face us completely starboard! Sanji, Zoro let down the sails."

"In this storm?" Chopper asked nervously clinging to the rail as Nami had instructed all the devil fruit users to do, "We'll be tossed about like a beach ball!"

"Trust me!" Nami shouted at the reindeer, knowing the two she'd given the orders to were already following them. They knew better than to question her judgment.

The sails were down just as the ship finished its rotation, and Nami shouted, "Everyone HOLD ON!"

No sooner had she said it than a violent gust of wind came up from behind them catching the sails and propelling them forward with as much force as a Coup de Burst and carrying them easily out of the storm's wake.

Even as they were air bound, Franky let go of the helm to pose and shout "SUUPPER!" Of course, Robin noticed the rotating helm and made an extra pair of arms bloom out of Franky's broad chest to steady the wheel, least they start spinning upon their landing.

The Sunny fell down again to the sea bobbing up and down for a moment before stabilizing out under the clearing sky.

"Alright Sunny!" Luffy shouted.

"Woooooow! Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan! That was amazing!" Sanji shouted spinning around slightly on the wet deck, "Our Navigator is as talented as she is beautiful!" Though he'd left off saying such things when they were alone, he felt that in front of the crew it was important to keep his normal actions.

Nami sank down onto the deck soaked to the bone and exhausted, but with conviction in her purpose. As long as she continued to be useful and necessary, she couldn't view herself as useless no matter how hard she tried. A towel fell down over her torso and Nami looked up just in time to see a delicate pair of arms disappear into a burst of petals. "Thanks, Robin," she said tiredly.

Across the ship, Robin nodded; her arms were still crossed as she passed out towels to the rest of the crew.

Luffy, towel slung around his shoulders, bounded up in front of Nami and slapped two hands on her shoulders and with a grin that seemed much too large for his face said, "You were great, Nami!"

Eyes wide, Nami froze at the wave of shock that rushed through her. At the same time that her brain argued that this was _LUFFY _and there was no reason to be afraid, Nami's body wanted to start violently and rush away. She only just managed to sit stock still, though she couldn't keep the look of alarm from her face.

And before Luffy's hands had even been resting on Nami's shoulders a second, Zoro had caught the captain with one arm around Luffy's strong but slender shoulders pulling the younger man to his feet and walking away from Nami. "Well, Captain. You never said what we should do with this Sea King meat. Stew? Roast? Barbeque? You'd better tell that shitty cook what to do before he does something stupid with it!"

Luffy cast one befuddled look back at Nami before shifting his gaze to the giant slab of meat on Sunny's deck. "Hmm... I think barbecue tonight! Can we do that, Sanji?"

With a towel still draped around his shoulders Sanji was already on deck with a knife in each hand and a fresh dry cigarette in his mouth. "Excellent idea, Captain. Just let me get it all cooked before you try to eat it!"

With Luffy thus occupied, Chopper approached Nami on his small hooves standing back a bit and not looking directly into her eyes. He spoke softly and Nami thought it strange that he would approach her like a wounded animal. "Nami," his tiny voice started, "You should go relax for a bit. Maybe warm up with a shower and then get dry. You worked really hard."

Nodding, Nami wondered if Chopper had noticed she was looking a little frailer than normal, but she just said, "Thanks, Chopper. I think I will."

It was after Nami had showered and dressed in dry clothing that she ran across an interesting conversation. Luffy and Usopp were a deck below her, but she could hear their conversation clear as day and even see them if she crouched down- so she did.

Usopp was holding a fishing rod, but he was looking at Luffy instead of out to sea. "What did I say about touching Nami?"

Luffy let go of his fishing rod with one hand to scratch the black hair beneath his straw hat as he thought. "Not to?" he asked confused.

"Exactly!" Usopp told him looking back out over his rod.

Luffy pouted for a moment at his friend before saying, "But Usopp, I don't get it! Nami never had a problem with us touching her before. She was always affectionate." Then rubbing the top of his head, he said, "And forceful."

This made Usopp laugh, "You can't tell me you miss her knocking your head when you act stupidly."

With a sigh, Luffy rested his chin on his hands on the railing. "I never thought I would."

Usopp slapped a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Cheer up, Luffy. I'm sure it will pass. Just give her time. Meanwhile, I can get Zoro or Sanji to hit you if you like," he offered.

"Shi shi shi," laughed Luffy. "Don't bother. It wouldn't be the same." After a moment, the captain added, "But what happened? Why can't we touch Nami any more?"

Nami noticed the moment of hesitation in which Usopp decided whether to lie or tell the truth. In the end he sighed and said, "Remember on that island when Nami got really beat up?" Luffy nodded slowly with a pained expression so Usopp continued, "It's because of that. She got beaten up so badly that she doesn't want to be touched anymore. I asked Chopper and he said it has something to do with shock. He said she'd come out of it eventually, but we need to give her space."

Luffy pushed the straw hat lower down over his eyes and Nami could feel the anger radiating off of him. "If I ever see the man who hurt Nami, I'm going to beat him up so badly that he won't ever get over the shock of it."

"Luffy?" Usopp said clearly startled. And Nami had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from making a noise at his declaration. "But Luffy," Usopp was saying, "We already beat those pirates up really badly."

Luffy shook his head vehemently; "There was someone else on that island that night, a very bad man. I'd met him once before. He does very bad things to people- to nakama. If I ever see him again, he's going to need a new wanted poster since he won't look the same when I'm through with him."

That was all of the conversation Nami could stand to hear, she turned and fled. For a time, she forgot that with haki Luffy could single out every individual on an island and it was easy for him to identify anyone he'd met before just by reading the haki. She didn't know whether to be glad that her friends knew she was hurt or whether she was frightened by it. But there was one thing she did know: once Luffy had set his sights on an enemy that person didn't stand a chance. To think that even her idiot Captain probably guessed more than anyone else as to what happened, well it was a little absurd. But to know Luffy was set against her aggressor too was comforting.

The new knowledge washed over Nami making her realize that she'd been so focused on her own inner workings that she didn't even notice the changes in the friends around her. Usopp had given her a wide birth and Chopper approached her cautiously and often told her things she should do to take care of herself. Franky hadn't changed his attitude toward her much, but he had never been very hands-on with her in the first place. Thinking now, Nami couldn't remember the last time Brook had made a comment about her panties and Robin was always there strong and silent when Nami needed a friend to support her. Luffy was Luffy as loud and as resilient as ever, but maybe he thought what Nami needed now was to get back to her old self. Tears began to prick her eyes, but these were not the sorrowful tears she'd cried that last couple months, but tears of appreciation for her friends. What they knew and what they assumed, she couldn't guess, but she was grateful to have them there for her.

She let the tears roll silently down her cheeks as she walked away from the conversation she'd been eavesdropping on and almost straight into Zoro stopping only just short of colliding into his chest. He must have taken his sopping shirt off some time ago and had a towel slung around bare shoulders to replace it. The instant he noticed the tears on Nami's cheeks the atmosphere around him changed almost becoming electrically charged. He didn't say anything, merely stared at her with his one good eye; Nami often felt paralyzed under the intensity of that gaze and wondered how it would have been if he had two eyes. Perhaps he had learned more than just swordplay from that Hawk-Eyed man-namely how to pierce someone with his gaze.

The charge was so intense between the two that Nami used her wrist to dash the tears from her cheeks as if they were at fault for everything. Then shaking her head she smiled softly and explained, "These tears aren't bad. I... I just realized how much I have that I can really count on."

Somehow Nami knew that Zoro wanted to help her but didn't know how. When she cried like this, or when he came across her at night after she'd had her nightmare, he always stood there awkwardly looking at her like he had no idea what to do. Nami had decided to take what comfort she could from his stoic gaze knowing that he most of all felt the strain that was between them. She trusted him still and he knew it, but it seemed like after everything he didn't trust himself around her. They stood there for another tense moment staring at each other while the afternoon sun sunk lower in the sky casting long shadows across the deck. Suddenly, seized by who knows what, Nami took a step forward saying, "Zoro I..."

But Zoro looked at Nami, with the sun caught in her orange hair it seemed she had a glowing haze around her radiant head and Zoro was again reminded of the dark taint his body had caused on this brilliant creature. Involuntarily, he took a step backward and the motion stood for itself. Nami's face fell and Zoro looked away so he didn't have to see the crestfallen look there. Finally after swallowing, he spoke. "I think... dinner is almost ready and that shitty cook mentioned something about making you a smoothie first. You should probably be off to the kitchen."

With that he turned and left. He was good at protecting her and good at guarding her when Sanji was around, but the moment the two of them were alone together he closed up. Well he wasn't very open the other times, but his presence was easier. There was something comforting just being around him, but that feeling seemed to rush away the moment they were on their own. Sighing, Nami decided to follow his advice and see what Sanji had made for her so she headed to the kitchen.

There was a stool set next to the kitchen counter and in front of it rested a blue smoothie with a green umbrella. Nami sidled into the stool and took a sip of the cold beverage, "Blueberry, pomegranate," she said appreciatively.

Nodding Sanji said, "I thought I might see you before dinner time. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Nami declined, but Sanji stuck a plate of crackers in front of her anyhow. "They are easy on the stomach," he replied to her questioning brow.

Sanji narrated what he was doing with the Sea King he was cooking perhaps to have something to say or perhaps because he really enjoyed what he did. They had passed many afternoons in a similar manner since that night on the island. Nami was always glad for the chance to talk things through with the man. Eventually Nami cut him off and spoke what was on her mind. "Has Zoro ever talked to you about what he's been going through?" Sanji straightened up and was silent for a minute so Nami added, "I mean, you and I, we talk like this. And we do it often enough that I know how you think and what you felt. And you know about what I've been through. But Zoro hardly talks to me at all. He does a bit when you are around, but never just to me. I can't even fathom what he is thinking."

Taking a long breath, Sanji started to explain, "He hasn't said anything to me, Nami-san. I thought if he talked to anybody it would be to you. But I will tell you what I have noticed. He picks fights more often- if that is even possible and leaves himself open for attacks. I've have to really control myself around him because I realized he wants me to kick him. If he wants to hurt so badly, I'd assume he's got plenty going on inside that he's keeping to himself. He was already reckless when he fights enemies and now he'd doubly so. Beyond that, I don't know."

Nami nodded glad for the information but not knowing what to do with it. That man was a bigger mystery to her now than he was when they'd first met. She tried to focus as Sanji said, "Ah! Now here comes the interesting part Nami-san. Just watch how I get the best flavor out of the meat!" In truth, her mind was elsewhere.

* * *

><p>That night her dream came unbidden, as it always did. On the cold stone floor she writhed and turned but she was powerless even to scream. He body twitched and ached. Pain flooded her from every angle. Her arms and legs felt as though they were bound, though nothing visible held them there. Cruel hands slapped her and beat her. She could taste blood in her mouth where the impact of the blow had cut her cheek on her teeth. Tears stained her face as a laughing manic voice called out, "I think she likes it! Let's see what else the little whore enjoys!" The laughter was painful in her ears.<p>

The mouth that descended on her breasts was too rough. It bit heartlessly into her flesh causing traces of blood to surface on her milky white flesh. Nami cried out, but she was a prisoner in her own body powerless to stop it. The vicious mouth trailed down her side to her stomach biting as it went and cold pointed hands replaced the mouth on her breast. Those malicious fingers twisted and pulled at her nipples until she was sure they'd tear right off. They pinched and pulled while the mouth bit the inner corner of her hip. She cried out in pain, her hands dying to push the beast off of her, her legs whish they could kick the monster away.

But the brutality continued. He continued biting and sucking his way down her leg leaving nasty purple bruises in his wake. The worse was the one on her inner thigh where he almost bit through the skin. Then the mouth rose slightly- god she hated that mouth- and the voice said, "Let's see how the bitch taste!"

Then those large too-white teeth sunk into the flesh at her very core biting down mercilessly and grinding her sensitive flesh between them. Nami shrieked in pain her voice begging desperately for it to stop! But the twisted man heard what he wanted to, "More! The cunt says she wants more! Well then I won't disappoint!"

Suddenly all his clothes were gone and without so much as a warning he thrust into her- his cock cutting through her like a knife stabbing its way through her insides. Blood seeped from her entrance as he relentlessly impaled her over and over. When she protested too loudly, he'd smack her across the face with the back of his hand. Fingernails dug into her shoulders and tore at her skin. Every so often, he would send a great punch to her side or abdomen to make her muscles contract- it caused her core muscles to clench down around his member giving him more pleasure which he greedily took at her expense. He used her until her body was in ruins and she felt that there was no vessel left to house her spirit. She would merely fade away into obscurity and endless pain. Finally he spilled himself; his semen burned her as sure as it was made from a toxin of evil itself. And all the while he laughed. And laughed.

Nami looked up into his large vicious grin and his hate-filled eyes and screamed.

The man laughed more as he left, and the feeling and motion returned to Nami's arms and legs. Her body was bruised and bleeding. Though she could now move, any slight motion caused her too much pain, so she curled in on her self, limp as a rag doll, as the sick feeling snuck into her stomach. The last thing she remembered before waking up was a pair of arms as gentle as the others were cruel encircling her and pulling against something warm and a softer deep voice whispering a hushing sound.

Nami sat up with a start and rushed from her bed straight to the bathroom noting that it was quarter past three as she went. It was always quarter past three. The contents of her stomach were heaved up and even then she still felt too heavy. It was a long time before her breathing returned to normal and while she sat on the cold bathroom floor, she looked down at her unmarred limbs. The physical evidence of that night had long since faded away, but her mind couldn't stop dwelling on the incident. And it twisted the night to make it worse, always worse, than it had been. Doflamingo had been able to make Zoro bite her once on the breast, but that was the extent of the biting. As Zoro was still able to talk, Nami assumed that the mouth was a weak point in the puppet master's control- either that or Doflamingo liked to hear how his victims regretted what was happening to them. Either way, the biting in her dream was clearly one way her head was trying to process every that had happened. Nami didn't understand all the tricks of her subconscious mind, but sometimes she felt that was the only part of her mind that knew how to categorize what happened. And she knew of everything it was Doflamingo's depraved smile she remembered most vividly.

At some point she had become certain too that if she could only stop the dream, she could better get past everything that had happened. Her daytime behavior had become almost normal. The busy days on the pirate ship kept her from dwelling on it all consciously. It was simply this subconscious existence that was yet to accept and move forward. Almost as if it were waiting for someone to fix something before it would let Nami stop reliving her horrors. With a shiver, Nami pushed herself up from the bathroom floor. Enough of this; if she couldn't sleep, at least she could lay down in her bed until morning came.

But her bed would have to wait, since upon opening the bathroom door she stood face to face with the green-haired swordsman. It no longer surprised her to run into him like this; she knew he slept about as well as she did these days and from his place in the crow's nest he would easily see her bolt from her room every night. Some nights he came down, other nights he didn't- Nami didn't rightly know which she preferred. He seemed to be checking-up on her so she said, "I'm fine, just the dream again."

Zoro nodded. Looking at her now awash in the moonlight she seemed an entirely different creature than the one he saw on deck that afternoon. The silvery light illuminated her pale skin giving it a drawn and almost sickly look and accenting the hollow bags under her eyes and the shadows on her face were her cheeks had sunken in slightly. The pallor of her skin did her no favors and no credit, but at least the ugly purple blemishes that had stained her smooth skin had faded- those had been hardest for him to look at. Even her sweat soaked hair seemed to have lost its luster as it clung limply to her back. The delicate white neck that stuck out from her oversized black sleep shirt seemed too frail and the baggy quality of her sleepwear accented the fact that she was too thin.

In the daylight she had seemed so together and Zoro had felt that he was the problem- he was the one who was ruining them and holding them back. Yet in the cold light of the moon she looked so forlorn and so lost that Zoro wondered if she too needed help finding her way out of this lurid nightmare. Perhaps together they could end the visions that plagued them both- but he would never tell her of the pain he held within.

Yet before he even realized what he was doing his hand, as if it had a mind independent from his own, had reached out and cupped her cheek. The soft skin was still just the slightest bit damp and a warmth spread up through Zoro's arm at the contact. Just when the swordsman realized what a stupid action he had just preformed, Nami responded in a way that completely astounded him and stopped him from snapping his hand back as he intended.

In a delicate move that seemed almost involuntary itself, Nami closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his palm. Zoro's heart pounded heavily against his ribs trying to think of what this could mean. Every time the last two months anyone had gotten near Nami she had jerked away, yet she allowed this. What had he meant to do by reaching out to caress her face? What did he do? And whatever did her response mean?

Before he had time to figure it all out, he slowly took his hand away and watched as Nami's large amber eyes opened and fixed him with a look that said she was clearly just as confused as he was. Wondering if the same strange bemused expression appeared on his own features, Zoro schooled his face into a stern look that wouldn't betray his inner thoughts. "Try to get some sleep," he offered Nami as he turned and headed for the ropes to climb the ladder to the crow's nest.

For a long time, Nami merely stood there with her hand to her cheek where Zoro's hand had just been while she pondered over the warm feeling it had left there. Her eyes traced his long assent to the crow's nest and wondered why his touch had not spurned her the way the others' had. Maybe because he had shared her pain that night and her body hid no secrets from him? Maybe because of everyone aboard the Thousand Sunny, he was the only one as lost as she was? Nami wondered at the reason as she climbed back into her bed and spent so much effort thinking about it that all thoughts of Doflamingo escaped her mind. When she slipped into a light sleep in the hour or so before dawn, it was thankfully dreamless and filled instead by that strange warmth that had entered her when Zoro's hand pressed itself to her cheek.

* * *

><p>Bell-mere quote from manga chapter 79 pg 5. Sorry I quoted a translation, so I left it as it appeared.<p>

Sorry this took so long to get up! My Once Upon a Time chapter was double the length I expected it to be and then I got sick to boot!

I know Nami's thoughts are a little confused right now, but she will pull them together more as the story progresses. She counters her own logic sometimes because she is still trying to figure out exactly what to feel and how to make herself whole again. And of course even without spelling everything out for the crew they would know something was up. Next chapter will be up much faster promise!


	3. Sympathy, Tenderness

Disclaimer: no, not mine.

Warning: this one is pretty tame, but as always we allude to heavy stuff.

**Sympathy, Tenderness**

The small touch Zoro had placed on Nami's cheek had stirred something within her. For the next three nights whenever her nightmares woke her and made her mad rush to the bathroom to lose her meager dinner, she would sit on the floor of the restroom with her hand pressed to her face just where Zoro's had been. It was alarming how vividly she could remember those few seconds with the feel of his course hand resting sympathetically upon cheek. The memory calmed her and she was able to pull herself out of the dark place the nightmares sent her. Unfortunately not once in those three nights did Zoro come down to check on her. He made himself scarce during the day as well. Nami felt the loss of his presence like a keen sting, and wondered if Zoro was embarrassed himself at having reached out to her.

Thinking that might be the case, Nami tried her best to ignore the small act of comfort. In those three days she didn't mention it and she made sure not to change anything in her few daily interactions with the swordsman. But her awareness of the green-haired man had been heightened and without realizing it, she had started watching him. She watched as he lay on the deck with his hands behind his head, eyes closed but not sleeping; she watched as he disappeared at least five times a day to the gym to train; she watched as he ate enough to sustain his body in training, but didn't grab the food eagerly while joking the way he used to. It was then she noticed that even though he never looked sullen or put out, she hadn't heard his loud barking laugh in some time. Only after noticing it, did Nami realize she missed the sound.

By the end of that third day, Nami was certain that Zoro was hiding his pain even more effectively as she was. When she returned to her bed after being sick, instead of thinking about the nightmare, she thought about Zoro and tried to understand how he was feeling. He wouldn't talk to her alone like Sanji did and yet he always seemed to be right there when she needed him. How one man could manage to be so close to and yet so far from Nami at the same time was perplexing. Deciding that sleep wasn't going to come, the navigator got up and dressed quietly before slipping out to the deck.

Laying down on the grass deck beneath the soft clink-clink of Zoro's training up in the crow's nest, Nami closed her eyes and tried to focus on everything that wasn't her. The grass tickled the back of her arms and her neck, and depending on how she moved it could be soft or stiff beneath her. Above her, a cool breeze whirled over the still deck caressing her with the softest ghost touches. The ship itself bobbed up and down in the water, rocking with the rhythm of the very earth itself. And in the night no birds cawed but if you listened very closely, you could hear the soft beating of the paper thin wings of the insects that ruled the night. A moth that had stowed aboard their ship swooped down toward the grass before flying back up and landing with its wings stretched against the mast.

These things- grass, wind, waves, life- were constants. They sufficed to remind Nami of everything that was real and everything that was true. These were the things that remained no matter how much she hurt and no matter how deep her struggle.

There were soft footfalls depressing the grass that moved in her direction, and mixed in with the salty smell of the ocean air the scent of seafood and smoke came toward her. "Sanji," Nami said, exhaling his name breathily without even opening her eyes.

"Naturally, my lady," the man said as he sat beside her on the deck noticing her closed eyes, "how did you know?"

"Your smell," she said finally opening her eyes just in time to notice the scandalized look on Sanji's face and she quickly corrected herself. "Not that you smell! Or at least not badly anyhow. It's just a scent that belongs solely to you. Like seafood and tobacco. I only noticed it recently, but it's there. I suppose it's how Chopper notices all of us. It's not an insult, I promise!"

Sanji looked at her skeptically, but decided to let it go after hearing her explanation. Instead of arguing, he took another drag of his cigarette and laughed. "As long as I don't smell like that shitty marimo."

Nami breathed out a small, "Heh," which was as closed to a laugh as she was getting. Zoro often smelled of steel, but somehow she didn't think Sanji would appreciate that tidbit. Before she could think of a proper response, a small yawn escaped her.

The yawn didn't go unnoticed. "Nami-san, why don't you rest. Go back to your bed. Or if you prefer to stay out here, I can watch over you while you sleep."

"No, that's alright Sanji-kun," Nami said gently. "I am tired but I couldn't actually sleep, I've already tried."

With another drag of his cigarette, Sanji laid back on the grass beside her. "I believe I know exactly what you mean." For a moment they just laid there looking up at the star-filled early morning sky in silence, but after a long while Sanji laughed a dry ironic laugh.

"What?" Nami said turning her head and looking at him curiously.

After another drag, Sanji, without taking his eyes off the sky, mused, "I used to imagine what it would be like to lay next to you in the grass watching the stars. I never imagined it would feel so..."

"Strained?" Nami offered.

"Something like that," he did look at her then, "That seems almost like another lifetime now."

The moment hung suspended between them and Nami wondered just for a moment if she would have liked that before everything happened. She remembered the other night how good Zoro's hand had felt on her cheek and she wondered if she might be able to stand Sanji's touch since he had been there that night too. Tentatively, and so slowly that she might not have been moving at all, she slid her hand across the grass to rest next to Sanji's hand.

It was a small gesture, but one that Sanji noted with the greatest importance. He knew that this moment between them that would define the shape of their relationship to come. At her small movement, Sanji felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest and his pulse racing through his veins. In his twenty-one years, he'd had his fair share of women. Yet even in the throes of passion he had never once felt the way he felt now at just the prospect of reaching out and touching Nami's hand. His fingers twitched in her direction, his hand itching to reach out and brush against the skin of her own soft hands. He wanted so badly to touch her and to comfort her. At the same time, his heart ached with the need not to mess this up. Just as slowly as Nami had moved her hand toward his, Sanji stretched his fingers and moved them gently over the back of her hand. He held his breath while he waited for her reaction and wondered if this was it- if she would let him in and let him comfort her.

Nami wanted so much to seek comfort from her friend and she wanted to want the feeling of his fingers brushing over her hand. In fact she wanted the comfort so badly, that she gritted her teeth and allowed it as his fingers moved over to her palm until he was holding her hand. She tried her hardest to like it- even told her self it was a matter of getting used to the touch- but her heart was beating erratically and her head was swimming with a dizzy sensation. It was three seconds before Nami pulled her hand back and tried to maintain control of her breathing. "Sorry," she said quietly her hands clasped together over her chest.

"No, Nami-san. Don't be sorry," Sanji said looking back up at the sky. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No," Nami shook her head in the grass, "I wanted to see if I minded it. I thought I would be okay"

And despite the ache inside him at not being able to comfort her, Sanji looked at her and smiled. "One day you will, Nami-san. One day everything will be sorted out and merely a remnant of the past. You'll be back to your old self and feel fine. But until then, don't ask too much of yourself. Give yourself time and let yourself heal. Until that time, I will stand beside you waiting for the day when your smile comes easily and you can laugh freely again."

Looking into his sincere eyes, Nami smiled meekly. "Thank you, Sanji-kun." A pang stabbed at her when she noticed the hurt expression concealed behind his soft blue eyes. Sanji had been so supportive and so good to her; it would be so easy if she could let herself feel comfort from him. But something about it didn't feel right; she couldn't even force it. "I am sorry."

Then Sanji released a smoke filled breath and shook his head. "Don't worry about me Nami-san. You just concentrate on feeling better. And know that I am always here for you."

Nami nodded and looked back up toward the sky. So many stars glittered above her in the vast expanse of sky that reached out to rest upon the dark sea. And she was just one girl- one shaken, confused girl- carrying on in the face of their eternity. Even when her life and her suffering were over, the stars and the sea would still be here. It made her own pain seem so much more inconsequential and insignificant.

Above her, the clink-clink of Zoro's weights started up once more and Nami could feel that now-familiar spot on her cheek tingle as her attention was drawn to the crow's nest. Again, Sanji weighted out the dark hours with her silently only getting up to leave just before the crew of the Thousand Sunny would rise to start their day.

Nami didn't realize that her eyes had drifted shut in the dim dawn light until a foot caught on her side and something went tumbling over her stomach with a great "Ooof!" Bleary-eyed, Nami sat up confused grabbing her smarting ribs and found herself facing the backside of Luffy.

The Captain had actually woken up early today and was sneaking to the kitchen when he had tripped over Nami and landed face first on the deck with his knees bucked beneath forcing his rear end straight up into the air. He was now a bit dazed as he pushed himself up off the deck so that his rump was no longer in the air. When Luffy turned around to see what tripped him and ended up facing Nami a slightly panicked look came to his large eyes. As soon as she saw it, Nami realized that he must have been thinking about Usopp's words the other day and wondering if he was going to get chewed out for touching Nami again. Well, this time had been an accident and Nami wasn't aware of the incident until it was over anyhow.

"It's alright Luffy," Nami said putting on a smile. "I'm fine. It's my fault for falling asleep on the deck."

"Shi shi shi," Luffy laughed with a large grin. "It is a funny place to fall asleep. For you at least. Maybe if you were Zoro, it would be normal. But you're not. So it isn't."

As Nami listened to him reason through his who-sleeps-where problem, she couldn't help but smile affectionately at the younger boy. Anyone who met Luffy would think that no darkness had ever touch his life, but those who knew him best understood there was pain in his past as well. But no matter how much darkness he faced, Luffy never let it taint him. Looking into Luffy's goofy grin set in his round face, Nami resolved to be more like him. She wouldn't let her darkness define who she was as a person. Nami was so busy thinking about Luffy's light demeanor, she didn't even notice his face growing serious until he spoke again.

"Hey, Nami?" he asked in the gentlest voice he was capable of.

The tone definitely had her attention. "Yes, Luffy?"

"You know that if you ever need me to beat someone up, all you have to do is say it right? You don't even have to tell me why." The look on his face was so earnest that Nami knew Luffy would comb the ocean looking for that bastard if only Nami said the word.

"I know, Captain." Nami gave him a soft smile and nodded. Luffy would do anything for his friends, it was one of the reasons she loved Luffy so dearly, why they all did. Of course that love meant they would do anything for him as well.

Luffy gave a short nod and pushed himself up off the floor and noticing something interesting across the deck, he ran off shouting, "Hey, Zoro!"

Nami sighed. She had so much support. She wanted to feel okay. It was just a matter of reconciling everything in her head with the mess in her heart. If only the facts would line up with the feelings, she would be able to make some progress.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it during the day though as they were only a few days from the next island. The closer to an island they got, the stranger the weather acted. This of course meant that Nami was busy constantly until they dropped anchor at night. By the time she went to her bed, she was exhausted. But sleep still teased and eluded her.

Going to bed bone weary and waking a few hours later from a nightmare every night was grueling. Nami was more than tired of the whole routine. When she finally pushed herself up off the floor two evening later and looked in the mirror, she was stunned at how red the whites of her eyes were looking.

Nami wasn't the only one who was confused by the interaction between them. It would be a lie to say Zoro didn't watch at night to see when she would emerge running to the bathroom. A few times he had even watched her sitting on the deck with Sanji. He supposed that he should be glad that she had the other man to talk to, but something in him hated to see them sitting there so comfortably. Naturally, this was just due to the friction of his relationship with Sanji-or so he told himself. It had nothing to with the fact that Zoro wanted to be the one comforting her, but he couldn't. Zoro had hurt her, so Sanji would heal her wounds. In a way it made sense. He could be nothing but the monster that hurt her.

Sometimes, when the swordsman did fall asleep for a time, he dreamt of showing her that his hands could be kind- that they could touch her lightly and make her want to be touched. That he could reach out to her and she could melt into his touch. That the very sight of him wouldn't make her want to run and scream. The other evening when he touched her cheek was just a cruel reminder of what could never be, because in his head, Zoro knew he needed to let the idea of her go so she could move on. Send her into Sanji's arms- that was where she'd be safe. And if he hated the other man more for it, he would just deal with that in his own way. Zoro could make sure no one else hurt her, but he wouldn't be the one to make her feel good again. The self-hatred he felt knew no bounds.

Five nights had gone by since Zoro had brazenly lifted his hand to caress Nami's cheek and yet he could still feel the softness of her skin under his fingertips. He could still see the pale light reflecting off her damp hair. He could still imagine what it would have felt like to pull her to his chest and seek the forgiveness he so desperately craved.

But Zoro wouldn't be able to comfort her and he had probably shaken what little trust she had left in him by his idiotic behavior the other night. And he had no one to blame but himself. After all, he didn't deserve her forgiveness. Zoro turned away from the window and lost himself to his training and to his dark thoughts.

He pushed himself too far, until every muscle in his body ached and trembled with overuse. The fact that he had been too weak to stop the attack haunted him. Frustration built inside of him and he took it out on his weights. When his weights wouldn't suffice, he took it out on himself.

It was when Nami left the bathroom that fifth night that she again saw the light in the crow's nest and noticed a strange noise. There was no clink-clink of metal weights like she usually heard, but instead there was a dull thwacking sound of an impact, as if something was being hit too hard. It only took Nami a second to decide to climb up and see what was going on.

What she found upon climbing up the ladder surprised her. Across the room, Zoro was facing the metal wall and punching it over and over with his fist, taking his anger and resentment out on the wall. Blood was streaming down from his knuckles soaking both his hand and the wall. With every hit the muscles of his bare back shuddered and his mouth released a strained sound that seemed more like frustration than an acknowledgement of pain. He was so intent in his focus that he didn't even hear her come in. She had to shout his name to get him to stop.

Zoro turned around. His eye slowly fixed on her and he swallowed twice before choking out, "Nami?" Maybe it was because she had disrupted his focus, but he stood before her now, not the guarded controlled man she saw on deck each day but as a man whose layers had been stripped back and exposed. _This_ was Zoro behind the strong mask he wore every day and it made Nami feel better to know she wasn't the only one who concealed the depths of her feelings. There was a strange pull in her chest as she noticed her own pain reflected in his eyes.

Taking in the bleeding fist, Nami felt tears sting her eyes, but she refused to shed them. She had noticed them these past months- the bandages that seemed to appear on Zoro out of nowhere even when they hadn't run into enemies. Maybe, she had thought, he had been more reckless and been fighting without her knowledge- Sanji had pretty much confirmed this before. But she realized that wasn't entirely the case. More than likely some of those wounds- like this one- were self-inflicted. "Oh, Zoro," she said sadly, trying to grasp the extent of the situation. "What are you doing?"

He didn't look at her. Instead he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand. "I didn't mean for you to see that," he stated simply as he turned away from her.

Shaking her head, Nami tried to make sense of it. Did he blame himself? Still? After all this time? After she told him over and over that it wasn't his fault? "Why?" she asked more firmly this time.

The swordsman would still not look at her, and when he spoke his voice was as cold and detached as the steel edge of his swords, "It was my fault. I couldn't control myself and you got hurt."

"It wasn't _you_ who hurt me, Zoro!" Nami insisted a bit flustered, but her words were lost on the big man.

"Really?" Zoro finally looked are her with an angry expression full of self-hatred his gruff voice shaking as he spoke. "Because I can still remember every bruise and cut that was on your body! I remember _these_ hands putting them there! I would cut them off if I didn't need them to fight! _This_" he said waving his bleeding fist, "is nothing compared to what I did to you!" Zoro collapsed on the bench behind him with his head resting in the hand that wasn't bleeding. He wasn't prone to outburst, but there was only so much a man could take without getting proper sleep. When he spoke again it was in a voice scarcely louder than a whisper. "He used me and I hurt you. What kind of a man does that make me?"

The shock of his words washed over her and Nami hardly knew what to say. But it was obvious the man was hurting as much as he had that first night it happened. He was hurting as much as Nami had been hurting this whole time. Why was it that Nami's pain was lessening, but Zoro was still stuck in his own guilt and suffering? It didn't make sense to her. Didn't he have anyone to support him the way they supported her? The actions of Zoro and Sanji had shown her that she would always be able to rely on her nakama. Well, maybe it was time to show one of her nakama that he'd always be able to rely on her.

The stash of bandages Zoro had stolen form Chopper's sick bay were visible in his still-opened locker and Nami went to retrieve them. She pulled out some antiseptic and a healing ointment as well and made her way back over to sit next to Zoro. Her hands were shaking slightly as she reached out for Zoro's toweled fist and brought it into her lap. Opening the towel, Nami began to clean his wound saying, "Here, let me help."

The gesture wasn't lost on Zoro; he, more than anyone, knew that she had avoided all skin contact since the incident barring his mishap the other night. She didn't look at him, as she was a little hesitant to show her nervousness. But her nimble fingers trailed over his arm while she used the towel to wipe off the excess blood from his hand. The antiseptic spray stung, but she immediately covered the wound with the cool ointment. It was during the bandaging process that Nami touched his hand the most. As she wound the bandage around his hand she wondered exactly why she had still been afraid of little contact like this. A simple touch didn't have to hurt or disarm. It could be used just as easily to heal. She hadn't quite remembered that until it was her hands doing the healing. For a moment she wondered what it was that made her ready to reach out and touch Zoro, but instead of analyzing what she couldn't hope to understand at the moment, Nami merely accepted it.

Once the bandage was fastened, instead of taking her hands away Nami held his large hand between her own trembling palms and looked boldly up into his face. "I don't like to see you hurt yourself, Zoro. Or to be too careless when you're fighting," the orange haired woman whispered sincerely and gave his hand a little squeeze. Then, maybe since the mood was feeling a little too heavy, she added seriously, "The first bandage I put on for free, but if I have to tend to you again it will be ten thousand beli each time!" Then she let go with one hand to wag a finger at her friend, "And don't think I won't charge you if I even notice the bandages also!"

The corner of Zoro's lips twitched ever so slightly and Nami felt herself with a small smile in return. She slowly brought the hand she was using to reprimand the swordsman back to their joined hands in her lap, and she lowered her eyes demurely. Zoro's hand was warm and strong in her own and even though it had been two months since Nami had accepted such contact, she couldn't bring herself to let go yet. Two months was a long time to go without the simplest human contact. Only after accepting the small contact between then did Nami know how isolated she'd felt since the incident.

Despite the fact that all their one-on-one interactions lately had been colored by awkward reserve, there was something different between them tonight. Perhaps it was a need for truth. For the first time in those two months they didn't have to conceal themselves behind a persona or hide from the facts. After seeing Zoro's display, Nami had resolved to be honest and it seemed instead of retreating back into his stoic shell, Zoro would too.

The swordsman was actually at a loss for words. For so long, Nami had shied away from any sort of contact even for the briefest moment. When people approached her too quickly, she jumped back as if frightened. And now here she was not only bandaging up the monster who had hurt her, but holding his hand as well. Confused, he looked at her and at length asked, "How can you bear to touch me? You won't touch anyone. You have nightmares every night about my cruelty, and yet I am the first person you willingly touch?" His analytical mind couldn't make sense of the jumble of information all at once. Something didn't add up, still he didn't even consider it might be his own perceptions.

Looking up at him, Nami wore a bemused expression, "I've never had a nightmare about you, Zoro." Her thin eyebrows were drawn together and there was a slight tightness about her lips as if they couldn't quite decide in which expression to settle. All the while, her eyes searched him imploringly.

This statement caught him by surprise and the swordsman lowered his eyebrows as his face grew stern. Would she lie to him now? They were sitting together openly for the first time in months, and she was putting him on? The idea angered him, but ever cool-headed his jaw twitched slightly and he asked tersely, "What the hell do you mean? Every night you wake up, run to the bathroom and vomit- I hear you! I see it from up here. You said you had nightmares. You admitted they were about that night. Don't deny it now! What do you mean by saying you've never had a nightmare about me?"

Nami squeezed his hand again, this time because she needed support for herself. Even though she had thoroughly confused him now, she could feel his fingers instinctively tighten around hers. It gave her strength. She had never yet voiced the actual content of her dreams, but maybe doing so would help her get past them. "I mean exactly what I said. In my nightmares, it's never been you. It's _him_ I see. It's Doflamingo climbing on top of me, his twisted hands tearing at my skin and his voice hissing in my ear!" Her voice broke, but still she went on, "Of course, I can't even move to get away from him, so I have to endure it over and over again!" While Nami spoke her shoulders heaved up and down as if she were sobbing, and yet her eyes remained dry. "Just the sight of his face terrifies me! _He's_ the one that hurts me over and over in my nightmares. Most of the time I wake up in the middle of the dream still trying to scream. On the nights..."

Nami paused and looked at Zoro wondering if she should voice this last part, but he was looking at her so intently there was no way she could stop now. And she had resolved to be honest with him in tonight. "The only time _you've_ been in my dream are on the nights the dream actually progresses further. Doflamingo leaves and you're there helping me up and covering my body. It's your voice that says he's sick and that it doesn't make me less of a person. Just like you did when it happened." Now Nami looked up into his eyes and try to guess what was going through his mind. Even when she was talking to Sanji, she never admitting seeking comfort from Zoro in her dreams.

"I never actually finished the dream at all until a couple of weeks ago," the navigator went on. "It... it's not so bad when it ends like that. I'm still shaken, but the waking is easier. It's not as hard to feel okay again." It was difficult to be so honest about the visions that had been plaguing her and Nami didn't even notice the tears that were silently rolling down her cheeks. She did notice that Zoro's hand was holding hers tightly now as she finished talking. "Zoro, you aren't the thing in my nightmares frightening me, you're the part of the dream that helps me move on." Then Nami cheeks quickly colored and her face hardened as she said, "And if you ever tell anyone I said that I'd double your debt _daily_ until it's paid off!"

Zoro wasn't usually an outwardly emotional person, but hearing her words after months of believing himself to _be_ her nightmare he couldn't stop himself from doing the thing he did next. He pulled Nami to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Immediately, the girl stiffened making Zoro remember himself, and he dropped his arms quickly feeling a new flush of embarrassment and frustration directed at his own stupidity. "Ah. I didn't mean... Sorry. I just..."

"No." Nami silenced him by raising a hand. There was a strange look in her eyes, but Zoro noted that it wasn't the alarmed doe look that she wore when he'd seen Luffy or one of the others get too close to her. After a pause where Nami tried and failed to speak a couple times, she said, "It's not... I... do it again, only slower."

"Are you sure?" Zoro could hardly believe the words she was saying. She _wanted_ to him to comfort her after everything he'd done.

Nodding, Nami said, "Yes. I think..." The navigator looked up into the swordsman's face trying to figure out how to say what she meant, but seeing the truth written on his face made it easier for her. "We _both_ need it."

So Zoro gently put his hands on her upper arms and looked at her as if to make sure she was really alright with this. Truthfully, Nami was nervous, but she gave a small smile. Moving his thumbs back and forth on her arms to let her know he was going to move his hands now, he began to wrap one arm then the other around slowly her shoulders. After a moment to allow her to get used to the new contact, Zoro pulled her closer. Nami obliged him and moved into the warmth of his bare chest. Once she was leaning against him, Zoro repositioned his arms around her more comfortably. It was another moment before Nami wrapped her own arms around his waist, but after she did, she squeezed him gently.

Zoro returned the pressure lightly and Nami snuggled into his chest. His heart was pounding under her cheek, and the rhythm of it made her smile. Somehow, this simple act stood for so much between them right now. And what it really said to Zoro was that Nami forgave him. No matter how many times he told himself he was unworthy of forgiveness, she had given it to him anyhow.

His embrace was warm and gentle, and for the first time in those two long months, Nami truly felt comforted. She could feel the steady but fast beating of his heart and it made her remember that this moment was real. This connection and this friendship were real and here for her always. That reoccurring nightmare was fake, a remnant of a twisted past. At very least, it was over. Nami felt safe, a feeling she'd given up on long ago.

The security of his arms now vastly contrasted with the cruelty of that night. _This _was Zoro and _this _is how it felt when Zoro touched her. That other night, the one long ago on that dreadful island, _that _wasn't Zoro but a twisted perversion brought on by Doflamingo's sadistic whims. That night there had been no soft embrace and no easy touch. In light of the soft way he held her in his strong arms, Nami closed her eyes and breathed in his masculine steel scent trying to create a new memory to replace the old one in her mind.

When Nami gave a little sigh of contentment, Zoro felt himself smile. He realized that just like in her dream, this embrace was reassuring and therapeutic for her. Knowing that he was somehow the one person she would let touch her and the one person she'd let hold her strengthened Zoro against his own mutinous thoughts. Boldly, in a quite, low voice he warned, "Nami, I'm going to try something. Let me know if it's too much."

Nami nodded against his chest, surprised to find that she trusted his judgment enough not to object at his unexplained request. Zoro unwrapped his right arm from around her back and brought it up to stroke her hair. "How's this?" he whispered.

Another nod from her and a quiet, "mmm," let Zoro know that she was okay with this new touch. The girl in his arms was so strong, and yet Zoro was afraid the smallest movement might send her running. And it wasn't until he was holding her and petting her hair that he realized how much he had wanted to comfort Nami in the time since that night. He hadn't guessed how reassuring that comfort could be for him as well. With her securely in his arms, Zoro's guilt lessened as she relaxed into his touch.

Slowly, he let his hand trail down to her upper back and he began rubbing circles there. He was rewarded when she snuggled more closely against him. Now, she was so close to him that his head was filled with her intoxicating citrus scent, and the warmth of her small body pressed against his made his head whirl. Suddenly, he was possessed by the urge to press his lips to the top of her head, but he feared such an act would be too much for her so he refrained. Reigning in his instincts, he wouldn't push her too far all in one night.

As Nami's head lay cradled against his chest, she wondered if her dreams the last couple of weeks had been trying to tell her to look to Zoro for comfort. No matter whether they had or not, she had found it in his arms. She began to mover her hands over the taut skin of Zoro's lower back much like he was doing to hers. It was strange how after being afraid of all contact, Nami found that now that she craved more of it. "Zoro," she whispered.

"Mm?" he asked.

"Thank you," she answered.

"What for?" Zoro asked. She had lost him once more as he had no idea what he did to deserve her thanks.

"For understanding my pain and helping me get through it." As she spoke her arms tightened around him.

Zoro responded by tightening his hold on her and resting his cheek against her head.

It was no secret between them that they both needed to heal from that night and this innocent shared embrace served to repair the strained ties the two had suffered. That night Doflamingo had attempted to rip away the trust they had for each other, tried to distort the bond between them; they had both been suffering from it. Their mutual pain helped them rebuild their bonds as they sought comfort in each other.

Still, Nami wondered at the fact that she was here being held by Zoro. Maybe she could stand to touch him because after that horrific night she needed to be reminded what gentle touch felt like-_his _gentle touch. But it was no matter; the reason didn't matter nearly as much as the contact right now. Neither pirate really knew how long they sat there simply hugging, but they both knew that when it was over, they felt much better. Nami returned to her bed sometime later with a blissfully dreamless sleep and didn't wake up until well after breakfast.

It was Zoro who had trouble sleeping once Nami left. That night when he'd been forced on Nami had made the girl a focus in his life. He'd felt so guilty that all he could do was try to protect her and hope she would be okay. For the first time since it happened, he felt like she might actually be moving forward. Knowing that _he _could help her made a strange feeling come over him. Still, he would always long to sever Doflamingo's head from his body.

Tonight, for the first time in those two months, Zoro felt like the entire incident might not have been his own fault. If after what he had done to her Nami could still bear his touch, he might not be so bad a person after all. Too many feelings were coursing through Zoro's veins for him to sort through them, so instead he picked up some weights and began lifting. Hopefully things would make more sense in the morning.

* * *

><p>Nami woke feeling rested for the first time since they had left Doflamingo's island. She sat up and stretched and didn't feel like hiding back in her bed or crying. And what's more, she had been able to touch Zoro last night! Of all the small step she'd taken in the past two months, that was her biggest! A smile touched her lips and this time it was wide enough that the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly. She was pleased with herself.<p>

When Nami dressed and walked to the deck in a pair of jeans and a fitted tank top, she looked around for any sign of her Nakama. She walked over toward Usopp where he was sitting with Chopper and Luffy. "Hey!" she called smiling without having to force it. "What are you guys up to?"

Luffy looked up at her with a broad grin. "We're going to play a game, Nami! Do you want to play?"

"Don't be an idiot!" Usopp said waving his hand dismissively, "Nami never plays games like that!"

"Yeah I don't play kids games like that," Nami said waving her hand as well, and then asked curiously, "Game's like what?"

Chopper answered her happily, "Freeze tag! It will be more fun if you play, Nami. It's a game for lots of people!"

"Alright, I'll play then," she said with a smile. It was a good way to test out her new ability to touch and be touched, so it was to her advantage anyhow. Chopper and Luffy were grinning at her, but Usopp looked suspicious. For good measure Nami added, "Of course if I win you all owe me fifty thousand beli!"

"I knew it!" cried Usopp. "It's always beli, beli, beli with her!"

Nami giggled. This was almost the way it was before that night.

The four friends got ready to play by spreading out all over the deck. Usopp was 'it' first so Nami was careful to know where he was at all times. The long-nosed sniper was able to tag Chopper first and was after Nami in a flash while Luffy released Chopper. They were all running in different directions and Usopp was right behind Nami. Turning so that Usopp would catch her, Nami braced herself for his touch, and for a moment she was fine. Then the younger man was too close and all of Nami's internal alarms went off. A panic set in and she looked around wildly as his arms were coming closer and closer to her. She tried to stay still, but the idea of his hands on her sent her flesh crawling.

At the last second, Nami turned and crouched on the floor hiding her head in her hands and Usopp's hands ran right into Zoro's chest. When did Zoro get there? She wasn't sure, but she was glad he had since it stopped Usopp from touching her. It took a moment for her heart to stop beating so quickly. As she sat there she could hear Usopp explaining to Zoro about the game and Zoro responding in a confused tone. But it didn't fool Nami; she was certain that Zoro knew what was going on and had stepped in front of her on purpose!

Behind her Sanji called out, "Nami-swan! I finished your special breakfast fruit cup! You can come eat it while I start on lunch!"

Nami pushed herself up and gave Zoro a meaningful look while saying to the others, "Guess that's it for me then," as she headed for the kitchen. Behind her she could hear Luffy and Chopper trying to convince Zoro to take Nami's place in the game.

She entered the kitchen and was greeted by Sanji's concerned look. "Are you alright, Nami-san?" he asked anxiously. "What happened?"

With a slight shrug, Nami said, "I woke up feeling a little better and though I might be okay with being touched, but..." her voice trailed off.

Sanji brought her the fruit cup and a fork and Nami attempted to let her fingers brush his as she took the food from him. They grazed his lightly for a split second and Nami jumped back as if burned. Sadly, she sat at the table and let Sanji set the food in front of her. "Don't push yourself, Nami-san. What you went through was traumatic. It will take longer than two months to get back to your old self." He was being incredibly patient with her considering it was the second time this week she tried unsuccessfully to touch him.

Nodding, Nami began eating her fruit cup trying to figure out why it was different with Zoro. Was it because he alone on the crew knew the extent of her pain first hand? Or maybe it was because he was hurting so much after everything and he needed her comfort. But whatever the reason, it remained that she could abide by no one but Zoro touching her. Even Robin's touch had been repulsive to her and that surprised Nami a great deal as Robin wasn't a man and was almost like a sister to Nami.

That night she went to bed mystified, wondering why on earth she would be able to handle Zoro touching her but no one else. The only possibility that made even a little sense to her was that the nature of their shared experience had made them the same. They were both victims in the situation. Also, albeit reluctantly, Nami admitted to herself that only Zoro knew the precise extent of the pain she suffered and how dirty it made her feel; if he wanted to touch her still after knowing this, she welcomed the touch thinking maybe she wasn't so unworthy of the affection after all.

She drifted off to sleep and soon was accosted by the familiar image of Doflamingo's hands and mouth scraping over her too thin, brittle body. Tears soaked her pillow as she thrashed about fighting her subconscious demons, but eventually the nightmare eased up and Doflamingo's malicious hands gave way to Zoro's sturdy hands that supported her as she fiercely began to cover her shame. Then, new to the dream, Zoro pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back while he let her cry into his chest. In the dream, Nami focused on his heartbeat as her breathing calmed.

When Nami sat up in bed, she wasn't frantic, but her stomach was still acting up. First, she took several calming breaths, but when it became apparent that she wouldn't be able to hold it down, she bolted.

Above her in the Crow's Nest, Zoro heard the opening and closing of the two doors that meant Nami had woken sick again. With a deep breath Zoro contemplated his next move. If he went down there, after last night, would she expect him to comfort her? Or would she be upset at his presumption if he did go down there with the intention of comforting her? One thing was for certain, looking at her awkwardly and asking if she was alright at a distance was not going to cut it tonight. Maybe he should just stay up here and leave her to her business- that is what he had done on plenty of other nights. After a moment he had made up his mind; he would stay where he was and leave her to her own devices.

So then why had he already put down his weights and crossed the room to the hatch-door that would lead him down to the deck? Damn his inability to stay away from the girl! It was probably best for her if he didn't go down there, but his own selfish whims wanted him to be the one to help her-even if he could admit to himself that it helped restore his bruised ego and shattered pride as well.

As he descended the ladder down to the deck he asked himself what he was doing. He wasn't the sort of guy to reach out a comforting hand or hold someone while they cried. Generally speaking, overly emotional displays made him uncomfortable. He didn't use many kind words and he was no good at flattery or sweet talk. In fact, he should comb the ship looking for Sanji and send him after the poor distraught girl, but Zoro's feet were ever steady on their path to the door he knew she was behind.

What would he do when he got to her? Would he tell her that everything was fine? No. He wouldn't lie even to comfort her. It wouldn't be fine, probably not for some time. But it would get better slowly. He could tell her he'd be there for her, but it sounded so... it sounded like something that shitty cook would say. Sighing and shaking his head, Zoro lifted his hand to helplessly knock on the door to the bathroom.

Inside the small room, Nami had just finished washing up with her trembling limbs when she heard a knock on the door and a low voice awkwardly whisper, "Nami?" Her heart pounded as she recognized to whom the voice belonged. In an instant, Nami had flung open the door and stood looking at the green-haired swordsman.

For a moment, the two merely stood there looking at each other not quite knowing how to move. Then one of Zoro's hands twitched by his side and that was all the encouragement Nami needed. In the next instant, she had flown across the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his broad chest. Then Zoro wrapped his arms around her as well. Nami had to concede that the reality of Zoro's embrace was much more comforting than the figment in her dream had been.

As he held her, Zoro searched for something to say, any comforting words that would lessen her pain, but nothing he thought of would ever be able to close the wounds in her heart. And then, Nami did a strange thing that changed Zoro's perspective on the situation- she sighed and snuggled closer into his chest. It was then he realized that Nami didn't need pretty words- she had more than enough of those from Sanji- what Nami needed from _him_ was the strength that only his body could provide her. Armed with that knowledge, Zoro tightened his arms around her and held her more firmly to his chest bringing one hand up to tangle in her hair while rubbing small circles on her scalp.

He held her until the tremble in her limbs stopped and her breathing slowed to a normal pace. Eventually, Nami's arms slackened and Zoro eased his hold so she could pull away. When she looked up at him, he noticed her tear streaked face and without thinking about it brought his hand up to brush the tears away. With his thumb still stroking her cheek he said, "Better?"

Nami nodded and sighed, straightening herself up. "Yeah, thanks." Then a strange laugh escaped her lips. Now, after so long, Nami could clearly see how much she needed human contact. Prior to the incident, she had taken for granted all the little high fives, pats on the shoulder, squabbles and so forth that she received from her crewmates regularly. Two months devoid of human contact had made Nami feel almost inhuman- as if she were some lower dirtier creature that was unworthy of the basest human affections. Yet, collapsing into Zoro's chest the way she had reminded her that she was indeed a human. She could feel her heart thumping against her ribs as surely as she could feel the beat of Zoro's under her cheek. It reminded Nami that she was just like everyone else, only she was going through a rough spot at the moment.

When she thought about it too, Zoro had always seemed more of a straightforward, physical creature. He wasn't the one who played with words or came up with round-about solutions. If Zoro faced an enemy he challenged them head on. Nami could imagine the darkness that had taken root inside her that night as a great enemy. Sanji had tackled the problem with kind words to divert this opponent while he planned other ways to get her around her darkness. In sense he was trying to pull Nami away from the darkness within her. Zoro, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around her and tackled her darkness head on, he didn't tell her to move past it or get over it. He had simply accepted her darkness and all.

Suddenly, Nami understood why specifically it was only Zoro's touch she could bear and it was because he wasn't trying to get her to be the Nami she was before the incident had occurred. He knew that what had happened had irrevocably changed her. The swordsman didn't try to alter the new person that had emerged from that night, simply tried to keep her safe. Maybe it was because that night changed him too. Regardless of the burdens either of them carried before, they both walked away from that night with new shadows in their hearts. Zoro made her feel as if she was worthy of affection _now_, not at some distant point in the future when she would be her old self again.

The truth of it washed over Nami as soon as she realized it. It was there in the words Usopp had said to Luffy and how the rest of the crew tip-toed around her. It was even there in the way Sanji treated her like someday she'd magically be herself again-as if she were something else now. Everyone was waiting for her to get _better_, as if she were sick or carried some sort of disease; so in turn that is how Nami felt, as if she carried some germ she was waiting for her body to oppress. Why should she get _better_; she didn't get better when Bell-mere died, instead she carried on letting the loss become a part of her. This, however twisted and sadistic it had been, was part of her now too. Nami wouldn't wake up some day to find that it had been undone, she simply needed to learn how to live with the fact that it had happened. And with his silent embrace, Zoro had show her that it was okay to be the person she was now, that she didn't have to change into some ideal Nami that fit everyone else's expectations. How had it taken her two months to see this?

Acting of its own accord, Nami's hand came up to rest on his chest just above the steady beating of his heart. Wordlessly, Zoro reached his own hand up to cover hers. As Nami closed her eyes to simply feel the closeness between then, a small smile formed on her lips. "Thank you, Zoro," she whispered.

"There you go again," Zoro said with a shake of his head, "thanking me when I haven't done anything."

But now, Nami knew what to say to this, "Exactly."

Though he didn't understand what she meant, Zoro's cheeks colored ever so slightly at her declaration. Nami didn't spend too much time considering it right now because she laid her forehead against the firm skin of his broad chest just letting the warm feeling of the skin contact wash over her. It was amazing how much pain the touch of a friend could ease- and Zoro was such a good friend, even if he didn't realize it. He was ever sturdy and it seemed to Nami that he helped her feel stable on her feet.

Zoro was still a little uncertain of how best to help her, but she seemed to benefit the most from being held by him; as hard as it was for him to fathom, he understood first hand how the physical connection between friends could ease suffering- he felt it now with her in his arms. Gently, he allowed his head to fall slightly so that it was resting on top of Nami's wealth of citrus scented orange hair. He held her to him like that until she turned her head to yawn making an expression that was reminiscent of a sleepy kitten.

It started with a low rumble in his chest and continued until it had burst from his chest in a full guffawing laugh while Nami smiled against him. He couldn't help it. This whole situation was too absurd. Pretty soon, Nami too was laughing so hard that tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes. And yet neither pirate could pinpoint exactly what was so funny or specifically what had started this laughter. Eventually, their hysterics died down and Nami yawned again.

"Better head to bed," Zoro suggested and Nami nodded her agreement with a smile. It seemed that their second embrace gave both of them a little more clarity on their current situation. Nami went off to bed feeling more secure with her own self; she had a better grasp of what she needed to do to move past her incident. For a moment, Zoro tarried on the deck before heading off to the men's quarters to lie down and sleep. He relished the idea that he was the one Nami needed and that he could provide something for her that no one else could. After the mess Doflamingo had created of their friendship, they were both glad for the innocent touches shared between them that helped them both feel more secure in that friendship.

When they woke in the morning it was to the sound of Luffy shouting, "ISLAND! WOOO!" Bouncing up and down on Sunny's figurehead, Luffy shouted, "To the promise land of meat!"

Chopper trotted out onto the deck with his large eyes looking sharply at the island. "Look at all those trees!" the reindeer said excitedly, "I bet they have a wealth of medicinal herbs in a place like that!"

"Ah!" Usopp said confidently, "I bet it's a nice quiet place, with peaceful villagers and nice shops."

"Hmm," Robin responded thoughtfully, "I'm not so sure, Long-nose-kun. Look at the state of those ships in the harbor. I think a great war must have happened here recently."

"A w-w-war?" Usopp asked now seeming unsure and like he might come down with the I-can't-disembark-onto-an-island-of-recent-or-current-conflict disease.

With one large hand, Franky pushed up his sunglasses and said, "Ow! With ships like that, there seems to be a lot of scrap metal laying about for the taking." Then with a crashing sound he added, "Scrap me-tal for the tak-ing mecha."

This had Chopper, Usopp and Luffy looking at the cyborg and shouting, "He's talking like a robot! Awesome!"

Franky made another noise to mimic the whizzing of gears in a motor as he stiffly- or like a robot- walked across the deck.

Nami made it to the railing and looked at the jagged coast of the tropical island. "Wow! Look at that coastline!" The topographer in her leapt with joy. "What an interesting map this place will make! We have to explore that coast!"

Behind her Sanji and Zoro nodded their heads meaning that is exactly what they intended to do as well. In the end it was decided that Nami, Sanji and Zoro would head on an expedition around the coast while Luffy, Chopper and Usopp headed out into the jungle for an adventure and to check out the wild plant life. Robin and Franky decided to go into town to check out the situation of the island and dig up information on why there were so many wrecked ships in the harbor- and to see if they could bum some scrap metal. Ow!

"Yo Ho Ho Ho! If you will allow it, Captain, I will remain behind to guard the ship," the skeleton said with a smile as he sipped casually on a cup of tea.

"Alright!" Luffy cried, "Let's go then!" And the Straw Hats went their separate ways to their own adventures.

Nami, Zoro and Sanji all walked along the rocky coast. Nami was busy taking measurements and sketching the configuration of the rocks as the waves drew in and out. Next to her, Sanji made observations about the splendid way she did this or that- he wasn't flirting exactly, but he was as ever effusive in his praise of her. Behind them, Zoro walked quietly along with his right arm resting against his swords at the elbow and his left hand stuck inside the opening of his coat. The swordsman might look as though he was relaxed, but in truth every muscle in his body was ready to strike at a moment's notice. Should he need to draw his three swords, he would be able to do so before any enemy had gotten within fifty yards of them; though truthfully, he was so practiced in the art of iaido that he needed scarcely more than a second to cut down any threat. And he could tell from the way Sanji's arm tensed when he went to take a drag of his cigarette that the other man was ready to strike as well. Nami was well protected. It was their greatest shame that they let her get hurt the first time. Like hell they would ever let it happen again!

Zoro let his mind wander a bit, Nami had become... important to him. Prior to the incident, he thought of her the same way he had thought of any of his nakama, but now... well now he thought of her more often than not. It wasn't that he thought anything inappropriate like you would expect a man of his age to do when he thought of a woman almost constantly. Instead he thought about little things: if she'd find something to eat that she'd keep down, if she'd have another night mare, if she would get sleep, if she was able to focus enough to get her maps done, if she was going to tend to her mikans that day, would he see her smile today or would it merely be that sad ghost of a smile she'd worn since the incident? He was thinking of her so much he was beginning to feel like that damn cook! Only in the last day or so did he even endeavor to imagine himself comforting her physically and even then it was nothing more than a hug or a gentle touch of his hand on her shoulders. There was nothing untoward about his thoughts.

Presently his meanderings were interrupted when he heard the cook say, "...like that shitty marimo!"

"Oi oi!" Zoro countered, "the hell are you on about you shitty excuse for a cook?"

The blond man turned around. "Nothing much, only telling Nami that I'd devoutly protect her and not get lost in my own thoughts like some muscle head who can't do two things at once," Sanji jibed as he blew out a lungful of smoke in Zoro's direction.

In a flash Zoro had drawn his swords and shouted, "Say that again you piece of crap Cook!"

"Why? Did I go to fast for you the first time?" Sanji taunted even as he caught Zoro's blades with the thick sole of his black boot.

The two squabbled a bit further while Nami worked on properly sketching a particularly vexing layout along the coast. In truth, the lull in their walking is probably what lead Sanji to antagonize the swordsman. There was no point standing around when they could spar and get stronger.

It was during this fight that Sanji noted that Zoro was blocking more efficiently than he'd had the past two months and countering just as well. Interesting, the cook thought, that Zoro had suddenly had a purpose back in his movements.

Before the fight escalated too far, Nami called out, "Alright Sanji, Zoro! I'm done." She waited for the two to put away their weapons before adding, "Honestly, how am I going to get anything done if my boys fight at every opportunity?" Then with her index finger tapping her chin she mused, "I think I'm going to charge you twenty-thousand beli each for fighting on the job."

Properly chastised, Sanji and Zoro both turned to follow Nami- Sanji with red-tipped ears and Zoro with a smugly sheepish expression on his lips. There was no denying the truth of her words; they were both indeed very much _her_ boys.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! I know these chapters are a little slow in getting posted. I do assure you that the whole story is written, so it will get posted in its entirety. The tricky part is that since it is dealing with such a heavy subject it takes me a few goes to go over it and over it, and then over it again. And going through it all at once is no good because then I am too in my head to accurately judge what's in front of me. I need to give it a couple days, think of something else and then go back to look at it again. Only then am I happy enough to post it. :) So it might take a bit, but it's all coming up I promise! This time, I needed to work on the next chapter simultaneously to figure out where the breaks needed to go. Alright, with that.

I gave them a little respite this chapter, but sadly, their torture is no where near over. I'm too mean. _ This time things should go a little quicker. I've already got the next chapter of this half-way edited and the next chapter of my fairy tale piece is written, so this next week should be productive for me around here.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	4. Life Support

Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece.

**Life Support**

The three pirates made quick progress around the rocky island coast, and they were half way around the small island by nightfall. From one of the packs he was carrying, Sanji set up a tent for Nami while Zoro set up another tent that the men would share. Not that any of them would get much sleep on a strange island, but they would try to have as normal a night as possible. They'd had bento for lunch and now for dinner, Sanji cooked up a meal that Zoro had caught on the walk earlier. That evening, Nami started her map by the firelight while Zoro polished his swords and Sanji enjoyed a smoke. It was a quiet, pleasant sort of night. Even the animal inhabitants of the island seemed serene that night.

But the evening ended eventually, so Nami went into her tent to get some sleep while Sanji lay down in the men's tent and Zoro perched ever vigilant against a tree to take the first watch. Hours past by before Zoro heard some strange whimpering sounds coming from Nami's tent. The noises were so quiet that they didn't wake Sanji who was sleeping in the other tent, but Zoro assumed they meant that Nami was having her nightmare again. He was then faced with an odd predicament: should he wait until she woke up sick, or should he go and try to help her now?

Once again, it seemed his body made the decision for him and Zoro found himself slipping inside her tent to see her tangled up in her blankets twisting from side to side. His heart constricted at the pained expression on her face. Carefully, Zoro stretched one arm out to brush her arm causing the still unconscious Nami to startle. This time though, Zoro knew better than to take offense at her flinching. He softly reached out to her again and began to gently rub her upper arm. As her thrashing slowed, he moved his hand to her back to rub slow reassuring circles there.

Nami's breathing evened out as her body calmed down, and though she was completely asleep, her lips parted and she sighed, "Zoro." A strange sort of pride filled him and Zoro leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I'm here." Even in sleep, Nami's mouth twitched up at the corners and she smiled while settling down into the pillow. Zoro continued to rub her back while she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Then, when he pulled his hand away from her back, he brushed her hair back from her face before turning to leave the tent.

As Zoro reemerged from the tent, a foot crashed into his face almost instantly. "What the hell are you doing in Nami-san's tent?"

Using his unarmed hands as if they held swords, Zoro shoved the other man off of him. "Shut up, unless you want to wake her up! And it's not any of your business what I was doing or where I was doing it!"

"Keeping Nami-san _safe _is my business," Sanji spat angrily, "And I don't exactly think... wake her up? She's sleeping? At this time?" Even in his anger he realized it was strange for her to be sleeping this long.

Zoro kept his brows lowered and his jaw clenched, but he nodded and said, "See for yourself."

Rushing over to Nami's tent Sanji stuck his head in to see the woman sleeping soundly with a faint smile resting on her lips. A quick glance at his wristwatch told him it was almost four in the morning. He knew from the many sleepless mornings spent in her company that Nami was usually up by this time, and yet there she was laying peacefully no sign of a nightmare at all. What was going on?

Backing out of the tent, Sanji tightened his lips and regarded Zoro warily, "I still don't like it," he said but more quietly.

Zoro shrugged, "What the hell do I care what you like?" And without so much as a by-your-leave, he went into the now empty men's tent and was asleep in seconds.

Sitting now by the tree, Sanji blew his smoke into the cool night air while he sat and listened to the sounds of Zoro's heavy snores and Nami's light breathing. There was something he was missing and it turned his insides cold to think what it might be.

* * *

><p>In the morning Nami woke feeling better than she had in ages. She stretched and sat up slowly in the pale morning light. Morning light? Quickly Nami stuck her head out of the tent and gasped. It was morning! She hadn't woken to darkness, but had managed to sleep until the sun had already rose a fair bit in the sky. Blinking against the light, she noticed Sanji already cooking breakfast over the fire.<p>

"Ah, good morning Nami-san!" the cook called politely. "You slept well?"

There was something in his tone that made Nami wonder if his question was more than just a casual nicety. She wandered over to him and he handed her a plate of rice cakes ordering her to eat.

"Much better than usual actually," she replied nibbling at the rice cakes.

The blond man gave a heavy sigh and grew serious, "Did something strange happen last night? When I got up for my watch duty, I found Zoro coming out of your tent. He didn't... are you alright Nami-san?"

Nami was a little miffed by his question since it meant that the cook still didn't trust the other man around her, but the question did give Nami some new light on her first full night's rest in two months. Zoro had been in her tent last night. Did she remember that? What did she remember from last night?

Well, sleep had started off innocently enough, but then before too long her nightmare had assaulted her again. But no wait, it was different this time. What had happened? She put everything she had into remembering the dream that she usually tried to forget. The dream had taken on a strange dark quality, the way it always did before Doflamingo appeared, and he had started to toy with her like usual. The toying always made her uncomfortable and she knew what would come next, but that part never came last night.

In her dream she could vividly remember Doflamingo's sharp fingers tearing at her clothing and ripping her top. She could remember feeling bound and exposed, remembered the feeling of his hands crawling across her flesh. Then, she looked away when she knew he was going to start being really rough, but something else happened instead. There were different hands- warm reassuring hands that covered her back up and touched her softly to let her know that she wasn't alone. His voice had been clear in her dream as he whispered, "I'm here," and Nami had smiled knowing that she was safe now- she trusted Zoro whole heartedly. In her dream she had lain against him and closed her eyes as the calm darkness of deep sleep descended upon her. Maybe her vision wasn't so far from the truth. She made a mental note to talk to Zoro later and ask him what had happened.

After a moment, Nami realized that Sanji was still looking at her waiting or an answer, so she gave the best one she could. "My nightmare last night, I think I cried out and Zoro just came to see what was wrong. But I was so tired that I just laid back down and fell asleep. The walk yesterday must have taken more out of me than I thought."

The half-truth satisfied Sanji and he smiled, "I'm not surprised, with the meager amounts you've been eating. I made a delicious breakfast for you Nami-san. You have to eat it all, I won't have it said that a crewmember starved under my watch."

Nami smiled and accepted another plate of food with a dip of her orange head in thanks just as Zoro emerged from his tent calling, "What is that gawd-awful smell?"

The change in Sanji's demeanor was instant and soon he was shouting, "It's breakfast you shitty marimo and if you don't like it you can find your own god-damned food to eat!"

As Nami took a mouthful of food, she tried not to let her amusement show.

The day passed much like the one before with Nami notating and measuring the jagged coastline so she could create her map later. It was after they broke for lunch and started walking again, that the trouble rose.

The tide had come in and the spray from the sea had made the rocks they were walking on rather slick. While busy collecting data, one of Nami's heels slipped on the smooth surface so that she lost her balance and tumbled over. As she fell her left foot got caught in the space between two rocks keeping it still while her body continued its quick descent.

No doubt there would be a bruise on her hip tomorrow from where Nami's body collided with the rock, but that wasn't the worst of her injuries. Her ankle had twisted painfully when it had got caught and it hurt for her to put any weight on it. This was a problem because they were only half way between the campsite and the ship.

How was Nami supposed to make it back to the ship with a wrenched ankle? Maybe they could set up a camp and rest- her ankle would probably feel a lot better if she just gave it a day. But even as she thought it, she knew they should get back quickly. They had been on the island more than a day already- who knows what sort of trouble Luffy had gotten into? They couldn't take up more time than was necessary. Even as she considered this, she could see her companions working out the same problem. Of course, only one of her companions would think of the easiest solution- having Zoro carry her back. Silently, Nami's eyes pleaded with Zoro not to show off their newfound connection by making the suggestion. It wasn't that she was ashamed or embarrassed, but she knew that certainly the knowledge would hurt Sanji. After all, the blond cook had been unwavering in his attempts to help her; she could just imagine the sort of pain it would cause him to know that Nami could stand Zoro's touch and not his.

Pushing herself up off the rocks, Nami said, "It's alright guys. I'm fine really. I can walk." But even as she took a tentatively wobbly step, she could feel her ankle giving out. Her stubbornness caused her to lose her balance and fall agai- or it would have if Zoro hadn't moved so quickly.

Instead of finding herself landing hard on the rocks once more, Nami found herself scooped into Zoro's arms. Before she had time to think about what she was doing she had laid her head against his chest.

Beside them, Sanji stormed up and would have kicked Zoro had he not been holding Nami at the moment. "Don't you _dare_ touch Nami-san! You know what she has been through! Even if you have muscles for brains, you still shouldn't be so heartless! Nami-san is..." but the cook trailed off as he actually looked at the woman in question. She was resting easily against Zoro's chest, evidently glad to have the weight off her already swollen ankle. There was nothing about her eyes or her breathing that betrayed any anxiety. Sanji finished his sentence with an astounded, "perfectly fine."

It was then that Nami remembered that she as supposed to be appalled by even Zoro's touch and she tried to think of something to say, but Zoro beat her to it. "She's obviously in too much pain to react normally. Would you rather I make her walk?"

Sanji pursed his lips trying to think of something to say. "Well then, if she can't walk and she doesn't mind being carried today, I'll carry her myself."

From his position, Sanji couldn't see Nami's eyes, but Zoro could and he noticed the alarmed expression there. It was hard not to betray the smugness that he felt when he said, "You can't."

Sanji's blond head snapped up to fix Zoro with a cold glare. The cook was seething, "Why the hell not?"

But Zoro shrugged simply and said, "Because you are the one who was watching how Nami took her measurements. You can't take the records and carry her at the same time. And I'm sure Nami still wants to know what this part of the coast looks like."

It was a plausible solution, and Nami knew the way to make Sanji accept it. In a weak voice, due to the throbbing in her ankle she said sweetly, "Yes. Please would you take the measurements for me Sanji-kun?"

In another second, Sanji had all of Nami's measuring equipment in hand and he was already sketching the next bit of coast as he called, "I would do anything you asked, Nami-swaaaan!"

And now that they had the minor crisis all sorted out, the three of them moved on. Now that Nami didn't have any job to occupy her mind, she allowed the soft thumping of Zoro's heartbeat under her ear to lull her to sleep. She woke up much later when they arrived at the ship and Zoro set her down on a lawn chair. He left her silently as Sanji came back with ice and bandages for her ankle.

"Here Nami-swan," the cook said affectionately, "let me tend to your injury." He sat himself on the lawn next to her chair and deftly removed her shoe. His fingertips brushed against her leg and though she tried not to, she jumped. Damn! The cook's eyebrows lowered and he gave her a strange look at her wrapped up her ankle.

Nami was just able to keep from kicking her foot out, but when he looked up into her face she knew her cover was blown. As he placed the towel of ice over her ankle he looked at her seriously and said, "It's just _him_ isn't it?"

Sighing she tried to find an explanation that he would accept, "It's not that... Sanji I just..."

But Sanji simply lit up another cigarette and quietly blew the smoke from his lungs. "When he was holding you, you were relaxed enough to sleep. But if I so much as bandage your injury, you have to concentrate on not pulling away. It's different with him; I don't know why I didn't expect that." Sanji took another drag as he watched Nami, she was looking down and avoiding his eyes. Then he groaned blowing out his smoke as he said, "But I can't begrudge you of anything you find comforting."

At this Nami looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. Sanji was smart and often understood things without a need for words to spell them out. The cook was nodding his blond head, "I suppose I get it really, why you would chose him. But I can't say I like it. I'm torn between wanting to hurt him for touching you and being thankful that you actually got some sleep."

"I'm sorry, Sanji," Nami started but the other man held up his hand.

"Don't apologize for the way you feel, Nami-san. Any improvement you make is amazing. I know that even if it isn't me you've let in, you've taken a huge step forward. Maybe someday soon you will be back to hugging and dancing with all of your nakama." He gave her another long look from under his sand colored lashes, "Don't be afraid to talk to me even about this." The cook clarified, "Even if it's about letting him hold you." At this Nami smiled and Sanji straightened up, "Remember, anything you need to talk about- I'm here for you, kid."

Nodding Nami decided it was best if she did open up a little- even if Sanji was patient with her, he would be much more forceful with Zoro. "Thank you, Sanji. It's nothing to worry about really. He has only ever patted my back in comfort when I am shaken from my nightmare. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Zoro and I aren't... I'm not ready for... we won't..." Nami wasn't quite sure how to express what she needed to say and settled for, "Zoro and I are just friends. He has only ever been there to comfort me when I asked him. I know it's harder for you, but I trust him."

After a long drag Sanji said, "You tell me if he ever makes you uncomfortable."

"Of course," Nami agreed. Sanji then headed for the kitchen and left Nami alone. He may have seemed cool and collected when talking to Nami, but inside his heart was breaking. How long had they been on this path? Life could be cruel sometimes. Sanji had been in love with Nami since the first moment he saw her. Of course he always fell in love instantly and was in love with plenty other women, but it felt different with Nami. Maybe it felt different because he was one of the few women he also counted as a friend. But he had always hoped that Nami would one day begin to love him too. These past months, it seemed as if she were taking more of a shine to him. After all, she had been talking to him and sought him out constantly. But no matter how much she told him, it was Sanji she was getting close to.

Damn that swordsman! Damn him to hell and back! It was one more reason to hate the man. But the cook was even denied the pure hatred he wanted to feel for the other man. You could never truly hate your nakama. The next time they faced an enemy, it would be together as crewmates. This meant that no matter what they resented about each other, there was no satisfying outlet for them. Even if they yelled at each other and got physical, they never could truly, deeply hate each other. And that was the knowledge that plagued Sanji as he reflected on the day and saw the green-haired man cradling Nami in his arms.

There was no specific reason why he wanted to further his torment by encouraging her to talk to him about this new development. Sanji knew it could only get worse. But even if she chose that swordsman over him, the cook wanted to help her still in any way he could.

In the kitchen, Sanji put all his frustrations into cooking dinner coming up with the most elaborate meal the crew had eaten in weeks.

Out on the deck, it wasn't long before Usopp, Chopper and Luffy came strolling back to the ship each carrying a sack full of treasure. The three bags of treasure were dumped unceremoniously on the deck by the foot of Nami's chair. Twisted ankle be damned! Nami jumped up and fell lovingly onto the sacks of treasure. "Ah! All this for me!"

The three men laughed knowing any treasure they found was automatically Nami's. She was the one who could see it distributed fairly among the crew. At that point Nami looked at her wrist and checked her pose. "Oh! But we haven't been here long enough to register this island! And Franky and Robin aren't even back yet!"

"No worries, Nami!" their Captain laughed, "We don't have to make a run for it!"

"Yeah," agreed Chopper, "You should have seen it, Nami!"

While Nami appraised the treasure, Usopp recounted the tale of their adventure in his grand story-teller mode. "We were traveling in those wood when we ran across a little girl. She was a very sweet-looking girl with long gold curls all over her small head- not at all the sort you'd expect to find in the woods. Also, even though her clothes were torn and dirty it was obvious that she had been very expensively dressed. But we didn't notice those things about her first! What we noticed was that she had a long stick in her hand and was trying to defend herself from a tribe of massive wolves!

"She was surrounded by hundreds of wolves and we knew that if we did nothing, the poor girl would be torn to shreds and gobbled up! So being courageous warriors of the sea, we couldn't let the poor child suffer! No! We acted all at once! There was no need for us to even say our plan. Immediately, I started firing pop-greens at the wolf-lackeys while Chopper transformed into his Horn-Point and began impaling and tossing wolves left to right. Luffy was on the Wolf-Boss immediately and was punching his lights out while Chopper and I took care of the other hundreds."

"Were there really hundreds of them?" Chopper asked Usopp in an awed voice, but the older man paid no mind as he continued his story.

"Once the boss had submitted and the lackeys were unable to aid him, Chopper scolded the wolves for eating young girls. But soon we found out the reason why! The town people and the wolves used to get along well, but there had been changes recently. In the past the townspeople fed the wolf tribe in exchange for protection from invaders.

"In fact once we began this conversation, it was evident that these were not simply beasts but highly intelligent creatures! The Wolves had every intention of killing the little girl because the humans on the island had killed on of the Wolf-Boss's children. Such an act would never be tolerated by the Wolves! The next time pirates invaded, the Wolves sat and watched as the pirates wrecked all the ships in the harbor and pillaged the town.

"But the Wolves were still not satisfied! An Eye for and Eye is the rule in the Wolf tribe, so they would kill the mayor's daughter to repay for the cruelty of the humans. Thankfully, Chopper was there and was able to examine the body of the deceased Wolf-child. As it turns out, he had caught the Frenzy as the Wolves call it. The young wolf must have rabidly attacked the villagers the night he was shot. The Wolf-Boss was immediately sorry as he had not known. The Frenzy was a Wolf's greatest shame.

"So once we straightened things up with the Wolves we escorted the Wolf-Boss and the human-child, I mean the mayor's daughter, back to the town. Chopper acted as translator and before long the relations between the Wolves and the Villagers had been restored! Both tribes were so happy they offered us a reward of all we could carry! Of course, that was after the feasting!"

Nami laughed as she hugged the precious gold in front of her. You never knew how much of Usopp's stories were true and how much was fabricated, but she was able to discern the gist of what had happened. As long as it ended in treasure, Nami didn't truly care about the details. But Luffy and Chopper were as excited as Usopp, and as soon as his story was over they began the reenactment.

Sometime during the second act, which was the great ceremony of peace among the wolf tribe, Franky and Robin came back. Naturally, the large cyborg was excited by this SUPER play, but it lacked super choreography. The entire review had to be preformed again this time with moves provided by Franky and dramatic drumming provided by Brook, who had been shouted for. While the men preformed _The Great Story of the Ferocious Wolf-Tribe, the Mayor's Young Daughter and the Three Brave Heroes as told by Usopp_, Robin and Nami watched from the lawn chair. Just as they were about to perform the encore, Sanji thankfully called them all to dinner.

* * *

><p>Nami still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Zoro by nighttime, so instead of going to bed she headed straight for the Crow's Nest. Her ankle was feeling better after the restful day. She had every intention of asking the swordsman what had happened the night before, but when she actually got up to the crow's nest, the words fled her mind. Her thoughts of were replaced with the image of Zoro's muscled rippling as he pulled up his large weights.<p>

The swordsman was surprised at her arrival, and he turned around and set his weights down and greeted her inquisitively. "Nami?" he asked.

Without answering him, she rushed forward and threw her arms around his waist. Suddenly it didn't matter why she had managed to sleep the night before, what mattered was being held by Zoro. Right now, he was the only one who understood what she was going through, and she clung to him like a lifeline. Unexplained tears streamed from her eyes as she buried her fact in his broad bare chest. For some reason, she was glad that Zoro didn't wear a shirt when he worked out.

It only took a brief moment for Zoro to wrap his arms around her, one hand held her firmly around the waist while the other came up and tangled in her hair. The hand in her hair starting massaging reassuring circles on her neck as she felt the pressure of his cheek leaning down on the top of her head. In a few short days, the position had become second nature for him. "Shh," he whisper against her hair, "It's okay, now."

As she listened to his reassuring whispers, Nami thought that everything really was fine now. Eventually, her sobs died down, and she merely stood there in Zoro's embrace. When her breathing slowed, Nami pulled back slightly to look up into his pointed face. She shook her heads without words and tried to think of a way to explain to him the confusion she felt.

The arm around her waist held her tightly, but the one resting on her neck loosened and came in front of her and hesitated by her face. When she didn't flinch or pull away Zoro brought his hand to her cheek and gently wiped away her tears. The gesture was so tender, that Nami felt new tears stinging the back her of eyelids again, but she didn't cry this time. She merely looked up at Zoro as his hand came back to rest on her shoulder.

Try as she might, she couldn't voice the many feelings inside of her head, but looking up into Zoro's eye she realized she didn't have to. She didn't need to know why looking at him kept the darkness at bay or why encircled in his arms she didn't feel dirty or unworthy. All she had to do was accept it the way he accepted her.

Zoro held out a hand to her and she took it. He led her over to the bench and sat down. Without letting go of his hand, Nami sat beside him.

Rubbing the back of her hand reassuringly with his thumb, Zoro spoke. "Last night... you... I didn't mean anything by it but I... "

Nami shook her head. Now that she was here, she didn't need to hear it. "I know. I think... I figured it out. In my dream you were there. You were there last night weren't you?"

"Yes," Zoro said shortly as if he couldn't think of a way to properly explain his presence.

But Nami didn't want him to account for his actions. "Thank you," she said trying to sort the confusion she felt. The fact that Zoro could comfort and reassure her was easy to accept; the fact that being in his arms kept the darkness from plaguing her was too wild to accept. More than anything, she wanted to test the theory. "I don't know if I understand, but somehow you chased it away. The nightmare. I thought it would never end. I thought he'd have me night after night and that it would never stop. I hate that dream, I hate seeing him. It makes me..."

"Shh," Zoro called as he moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled Nami in closer to her. "I know." The swordsman nodded and gently squeezed Nami's thin shoulders, "I know."

Then they felt into a silence as they both thought about the strange way this had affected them. They had both been wounded deeply seemingly beyond repair and in the depths of their despair they had come together to fight the pain. It was the opposite of the effects that the sadistic Shichibukai had been working for, but the bonds of the Straw Hat pirates were not so easy to break. Feeling safe in Zoro's arms, Nami let her eyes close as she thought over the emotional trials she'd been through these past two months.

She must have fallen asleep, because in the morning she found herself cradled against Zoro's chest. Though she had been sitting up next to him last night, when she woke, she was laying across him with her feet on the bench. He was asleep sitting up, and his arms were holding her tightly even in his sleep. With her face pressed into his chest, she snaked her other hand up behind his neck to experimentally touch his hair silky green hair. It was soft under her fingers and Nami felt herself smiling and feeling secure.

At some point she realized that she had never intended to leave last night. She wanted to know. She needed to test this bond. Whether being with Zoro would stop the visions that tormented her.

After a minute or two, Zoro's head began to move side to side and his eye opened. He blinked a few times trying to remember where he was and then looked down at the girl in his arms. His neck was stiff and his back was sore and at least one of his legs had gone numb. But looking down at the faint smile on her face, Zoro didn't care about any of those other things. And then he registered the fact that she was smiling and realized that the light streaming in the window meant it was morning. "No nightmare?" he asked incredulously.

Nami shook her head no and Zoro smiled down at her. His left hand came up to grab her hand from his neck and he held it firmly in his. They both stared at each other for a few moments before Zoro really needed to stand up and stretch his cramped limbs.

Noticing his discomfort, Nami pushed herself off of him and stood up. "I better go," Nami said. But Zoro didn't let go of her hand right away. He stood and walked her to the hatch door before pulling her into another hug. Whatever this was, the need it created between them affected them both. Nami whispered to him, "Can I come back tonight?"

Zoro, who had long ago given up the hope of knowing what to think or feel, nodded helplessly as he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. If being with him stopped her nightmares and let her sleep, he'd rather have her here anyhow.

Reciprocating his gesture, Nami reached her own thin hand up and let it brush over the surprisingly smooth skin of Zoro's cheek before reaching the stubble on his chin. As if she only realized what she was doing after the face her eyes grew wide and a blush rose on her pale cheeks. The navigator turned and fled the crow's nest quickly. She had almost made it back to her room before the queasy feeling hit her again, forcing her to run to the bathroom. What the hell? She didn't even have that damned dream last night!

It happened rather quickly. After discovering she could actually sleep with him there. she spent the next few nights up in the crow's nest with Zoro. He had brought up a small stash of pillows and blankets saying not to take it the wrong way- he just couldn't sleep on the bench every night. And Nami trusted him, so she laid down on the blankets and rested her head against Zoro's shoulder. He never tried to touch her more than she was comfortable with, and he had never tried anything more than simply holding her. And night after night, he kept her nightmare at bay with his closeness.

Robin had found out that the log pose would take more than a week to set, so the days were not too busy for the navigator. She was able to visit the island a few times. Once they had determined the island was safe, Nami's two bodyguards relented and left her alone to go on a girl's only shopping expedition with Robin. And every night, Nami returned to the Crow's Nest and the strength of Zoro's arms.

Nami must have missed an absurd amount of sleep because even after a few peaceful days and restful nights, she was still feeling exhausted. But Nami understood her body had been through hell or worse and she needed to give it time. Even now, Nami found herself slipping into bouts of melancholy when she wasn't expressly busy. Her struggle was far from over, but it had become somewhat easier to bear. At least she was sleeping!

The biggest problem with the new arrangement was that Nami still woke feeling queasy. It only ever happened when her stomach was empty as it was in the morning when she woke up. After she managed to swallow a few mouthfuls of food, her stomach seemed to settle.

One morning, about six days after she started going to the crow's nest, Nami didn't leave quickly enough and ended up retching into a waste bin in the gym.

She felt Zoro's hands kindly lifting her hair and holding it back as she embarrassingly heaved up anything left in her stomach. When she turned to face Zoro, she noticed the crestfallen look on his face. The variation between his expressions was subtle, but Nami knew how to read them. "You had the nightmare again," he said quietly.

"No!" Nami assured him quickly causing him to look up at her. In a calmer voice she said, "I haven't had a nightmare all week. It's just that the vomiting never stopped. I've been doing it every morning on my way back to my room."

"Really?" Zoro eyed her curiously. "Is that why you are still barely eating anything?"

"I'm eating better!" Nami protested crossing her arms over her chest. "It actually makes me feel less nauseous to eat a little."

Zoro was quiet a moment before he spoke, knowing how private Nami had been about the whole ordeal. But she had even thrust herself even further into his life this week, and he couldn't help feeling responsible for her. "Nami, do you think you should go see Chopper? If you keep barely eating and throwing it all up, there won't be much left of you."

Had he not sounded so worried, Nami would have insisted she was fine. But the look on his face and the concern he had for her touched Nami and made her agree. She'd go to see Chopper and ask if he had anything that could help her keep down her food.

"Good," Zoro smiled and took her hand. Nami found herself smiling back. This new closeness with Zoro didn't solve all her problems or make her forget what had happened, but it did help. She felt stronger when he held her hand and she decided that she could ask Chopper for medicine without revealing that night's secret.

Later that day, Nami sat in Chopper's sickbay waiting for the young reindeer to get his exam materials ready. Anxiously, she looked around the room and hoped that his exam wouldn't reveal the damage she'd suffered. It'd been two months so she was less worried about her physical appearance than her response to him during the exam- that could easily give her away to someone who knew the signs. As she waited Nami hoped Chopper's naïveté was stronger than his observational skills.

"Okay, Nami," the doctor called cheerfully as he entered the room on his small hoofed feet. "Let's get started." Chopper had all sorts of questions for her first: how long ago this started, how had she been feeling otherwise, how had she been eating and sleeping, did she have any headaches, were there any other symptoms. All her answers were diligently jotted down on his exam paper.

Nami was having a hard time separating her physical symptoms from her mental ones. She'd been feeling exhausted lately, but she hadn't been sleeping well. She'd had some weight loss, but she was barely eating and throwing up what she did manage to eat. And she had been on edge lately not quite sure how she'd react to certain situations. After giving it a good thought she said, "I think it's stress related. I've been under a lot of stress lately."

Chopper nodded as he made note of all those symptoms and then he used his stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat. "That could be," he said, "stress causes all sorts of problems in the body." He nodded when the beat of her heart was good and strong. "Okay one more question before we start the other testing. When was your last monthly cycle?" The reindeer's cheeks turned pink beneath his fur and he had asked the question so quickly it was barely intelligible. He hated that question, but he had learned the hard way from Doctorine to ask this question of all women of a fertile age.

The young doctor had once started treating a sixteen-year-old girl for a stomach bug when Doctorine had stopped him immediately. She made Chopper do a test and sure enough the girl was pregnant. The medicine he was going to give her would have caused many complications so it was good Doctorine stopped him in time. Since then, he knew it was a question he had to ask every girl he treated, even if she came to him with simply a cough or a sneeze. But he was sure Nami wouldn't have any problems there; it was just a formality. In fact he'd asked her this question a few time in the past when he needed to treat her. That still never made him feel less awkward asking it.

Except Nami was sitting panic stricken on the exam table mentally counting backwards. 1. 2. 3. Could she really not have noticed? 4. 5. 6. Had she been that preoccupied? 7. 8. Stress could cause _that_ too right? 9. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Nami. Nami?" Chopper was calling her. She could hear it, but she could barely put her thoughts together to answer.

Finally, after Chopper had begun to wonder if Nami was entering a catatonic fit, Nami looked down at the floor shaking her head. "I can't remember correctly, but it was at lease ten weeks ago maybe as many as twelve."

Chopper's jaw dropped open and his eyes were large as saucers. For a moment, he just stared at her speechless not believing his ears. Of all the probably answers to her symptoms _this_ was not what he had been expecting. "Nami?"

She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "Just do the test, Chopper," she snapped holding her arm out.

Transforming into his human-like form, Chopper grabbed a syringe and prepped Nami's arm to do a blood draw. It took every bit of control in Nami not to jerk away. She could handle this. He was barely touching her. Finally it was over and Chopper took his vial of blood and went to run some tests after bandaging some gauze over the puncture hole in Nami's arm.

As he walked away, Chopper said, "It's going to be okay, Nami."

The door shut behind him and Nami told herself she wasn't going to cry.

In his small lab, Chopper tested the blood for hormones to see what was going on with Nami. His mind traveled back to that sixteen year old whose pregnancy he'd almost treated like a flu. Her name was Selene and she had been a pretty blond girl, slight in frame with an easy smile. But she didn't smile much when she first came to them. It had been before they moved to Drum castle, when they were still easy to find. Doctorine pointed out to him most sick girls didn't come to them with a suitcase, but Selene had. Only then did Chopper realize she was a runaway. She had stayed with them for her entire pregnancy and then for a few months after having the baby, so Chopper got a lot of hands on experience caring for a pregnant woman. But he never thought he'd have to go through that again. In the end, Selene had gone off to open a tailor shop with the few connections Doctorine had set up for her. When Chopper had left the Drum Island, the baby would have been well into his toddler years. That would make him a young child at the moment.

Finally, Nami's test was done and the results were undeniable. The reindeer padded back into the room trying to find the best way to say it. Nami hadn't move since he'd left. "Nami," he said startling the orange haired woman in wonder, "You're pregnant."

She felt the words like a slap to her face. Of course she was! It was the perfect complication to make everything harder. She had only just started to cope with what had happened to her and now this! How would she even deal with a pregnancy? What would Zoro say? They had only just begun to trust each other on a deeper level and now she was going to have to ruin it by telling him what had happened. At the same time, she didn't think she could actually process this information until she told him.

Chopper was in front of her urging her to lie back on the table. "I need to examine you and see how you're growing."

In a daze, Nami lay back and fought the tears that sprang to her eyes as Chopper's humanized hands pushed on her lower abdomen feeling around. There was no denying the swollen uterus that put Nami toward the end of her first trimester. After grabbing a measuring tape and laying it our on her stomach he said, "You're measuring about eleven to twelve weeks." After a brief moment of hesitation, he said "I am going to leave the room so you can remove your bottoms. Then you can put this blanket over yourself and sit on the table. I'm going to need to do an internal pelvic exam and a couple more tests."

Bolting upright, Nami shouted, "No!" Her head shook vehemently and she clutched her arms around herself protectively.

Chopper blinked at the sudden outburst. "Nami?" Her behavior was frightening the poor creature. He knew better than to expect rational behavior from a pregnant woman, but this was a little out there. "What's wrong?"

Her orange hair was flying as she shook her head. "No internal exams!" She had put up with enough of his hands on her so far already and she wouldn't tolerate anything more. Not today and probably not ever. Already she was feeling sick. "No." And then Nami looked at him hard with a stern glare. "And don't you dare say anything about this!"

Chopper nodded his little head. "I won't say anything! I promise." Then in a softer and less anxious voice he said, "You should start to feel better in a few more weeks. You'll be less tired and probably be able to eat again. Right now, if you keep some crackers and water by your bedside and eat them when you first wake up, it should help the nausea. The trick is not letting your stomach get so empty. Nami, I won't say anything and I'll put off the internal exam, but you should come see me again in four weeks. Even if you only let me measure you with the tape it's better than nothing."

Nami pushed herself off the table with shaky limbs stumbling slightly as he feet hit the floor. "I'll think about it."

"There are some books on pregnancy in my section of the library. I will get them and deliver them to you this week," the little reindeer offered.

It was then that Nami reminded herself that the doctor was only trying to help and didn't mean her any harm. She felt badly about taking her shock out on him. "Thanks, Chopper. Please, don't say anything?"

The little doctor covered his mouth with his hooves and shook his head. "Not a word."

Reaching out a tentative hand Nami patted the top of Chopper's hat; it wasn't exactly personal contact, but it was close. The gesture made Chopper happy since he called out, "Stupid! I won't like it just because you pat me affectionately on the head! Asshole!"

Nami left the room in a daze not certain whether she should laugh at the absurdity of her situation or cry. Instead she headed to her room and didn't leave for the rest of the day or night. She didn't emerge the next day either. While she was there, the log pose set, but she couldn't even force herself to get up and tell her friends that. The only thing Nami could do was lay on her bed looking at the dark wall behind her wondering what was going to become of her. How had her life gotten this off-track? Nami had only just recently begun looking back toward the future and now it seemed that she was once more walled in by her own experience. As she laid there those few days, not sleeping, all she could think about was this moment.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry. I know it's harsh for her. But it's happening. Did you see it coming? Nami didn't. I know it's kind of a tense place to leave it, so I will try to get the next chapter up quickly!<p>

As always thanks for reading and please review!


	5. I'm Not That Girl

Disclaimer: No. I don't own the One Piece. I'll leave that to Luffy. ;)

**I'm Not That Girl**

Zoro had started to worry when Nami wasn't around after she left that morning, but he got really concerned when she didn't show up for lunch or dinner. Immediately after the incident months ago, Nami would often hide away and miss meals entirely, but she stopped doing that after about a week. The cook shot Zoro a questioning look, and all the green haired man could do in response was shrug.

After dinner, Zoro went to the sick bay and cornered the young doctor. Zoro strode into the room, stood up to his full height and demanded, "Did Nami come to see you yet? She hasn't been feeling well."

By the way Chopper started fiddling his hooves and twitching his body, Zoro knew that the woman had in fact been here and that something must have been wrong. "What happened?" he demanded. "Tell me!" Hopefully, the doctor wouldn't wonder at that strained note in the swordman's voice.

But then Chopper pointed a hoof at Zoro and narrowed his little eyebrows with resolve and spoke in a squeaky, indignant voice. "Hey! Just because you shout doesn't mean I'm going to tell you! There is a special bond between a doctor and a patient and I am not about to throw it away. If you want to know what's happening with Nami you'll have to ask her yourself!"

Zoro was torn between being angry that the doctor wouldn't tell him what happened and feeling respect for the physician who would protect Nami's secrets. In the end Zoro resisted growling and merely stalked out of the office leaving a nervous reindeer behind him.

Throughout the day, he had looked for Nami, but he hadn't seen her anywhere. Finally, he decided she had to be hiding in her room. Reluctantly, Zoro went to the kitchen to seek out the cook. Without a greeting or preamble, Zoro walked up to the cook and said, "You need to ask Robin if Nami is okay. From what I can tell, she's been in her room all day, just like right after...well, you know."

Though Sanji glared at the swordsman, his concern for Nami was enough to make the cook try to get along with that shitty marimo. If Zoro asked the archaeologist where Nami was, it would seem suspicious. Robin was the sort of person to notice unusual behavior patterns in her crewmates. Sanji asking after the navigator wouldn't be seen as strange at all, since the cook often liked to keep tabs on the women of the ship. And Zoro had already talked to one person about Nami today, so asking another would be doubly suspect. While Sanji grabbed two batched of fresh cookies, Zoro went up to take a nap on the deck where he'd be in full earshot of Robin and Sanji's conversation.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji greeted energetically, "I've made a special batch of cookies for you! They are oatmeal raisin, you're favorite!"

"Ah! Thank you Sanji," Robin said politely accepting her cookies.

Putting on a good show, the cook flitted about with his a dreamy look to his eyes. "I've made some for Nami-swan as well, but I can't find her. Have you seen her Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked with a swooning face.

The slight smile on Robin's lips faltered as she regarded Sanji, "I don't think she'll want the cookies today, Mr. Cook. She wanted to be left alone. Perhaps you can try bringing some to her tomorrow."

Sanji pretended to be shocked. "Is Nami-san not well?"

"She says she's fine, but feeling out of sorts. It's best just to leave her be for now," Robin offered replacing her smile.

"Ah. Robin-chwan is very wise, I will not disrupt Nami-swan today," Sanji said with a little bow and returned to his kitchen. Well at least the men knew where Nami was and that she claimed to be fine.

Even though Nami hadn't been seen all day, Zoro was certain she'd still come to him that night. So he waited. He waited until the night sky gave way to the early gray light of dawn and still the navigator did not come. Putting aside the hurt feeling that stung his chest, Zoro knew he needed to remain strong for when she returned. He'd give her one more day before he went into her room and demanded answers!

As it was, Nami came to him only just before Zoro decided to go break down her door. It was two evenings later, after having stayed in her room the whole time. When she finally appeared in the crow's nest, her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy as if she had been crying for the entire few days straight. Instead of rushing straight toward Zoro and wrapping her arms around him like she had been doing, she crossed the room and sat down heavily on the bench where they usually sat and drew her knees up to her chest. She laid her forehead miserably on her knees completely obscuring her face.

During those days she had done nothing but lay in her bed under the covers repeatedly going over the facts. She wavered between feeling dismal and feeling gobsmacked. Almost nothing made sense anymore. Her world had been turned on its head so many times, she no longer knew which way was up. There was probably some correct way for her to think or feel, but she had no idea what that was. A pregnancy was the last thing she would have wanted at the moment, and yet she reminded herself that it had been happening to women for as long as there were women on the earth. She couldn't have been the only woman to be shocked or upset by the news. The biggest question was what happened next?

When Nami finally made her way despondently across the crow's nest, Zoro also walked to the bench and sat with one knee propped up so he could face her. "What's wrong, Nami?" he asked and then after a moment added, "When you didn't show up for two days I..."

Nami's head shook back and forth and Zoro could barely make out the words, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Zoro. I'm so sorry."

Not entirely certain what he should do, Zoro placed a hand awkwardly on Nami's shoulder. "Don't apologize, Nami. You've done nothing wrong." At this she looked up as if she hoped beyond hope that this was true. "Come on," the swordsman pleaded gently with a great deal more patience than he felt, "tell me what's wrong."

She didn't hide again, but she looked down at the floor so she didn't have to look at his face. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper as she said, "I'm pregnant."

Though her words had been barely audible, the volume of what she said swept through Zoro and he froze hearing the confirmation of his suspicions. Nami was pregnant- pregnant with his child.

Nami sat silently as the words washed over Zoro. She would give him time to think about it; after all she had spent the better part of three days trying to grasp the idea. But soon the reality of the situation had a hold of her. She didn't know how to feel. Part of her was scared- she had never wanted something like this to happen and didn't know how to cope with it. Another part of her was miserable- she had brought this on them by being weak, it didn't only affect her but Zoro as well. And yet another part of her was shocked and amazed- there was life growing inside her!

Most of her logical reasoning said this was bad and unexpected things like this could not bode well; but there was a part of her- a distinctively female part that she did not know she even possessed until a few days ago- wanted to cling to the idea as if it were hope itself. In any case, it was happening so it wouldn't due to spend the next eight months feeling depressed about it. Life, she reasoned, could never be a bad thing; and life shared between she and her closest friend couldn't possibly be bad. She had had to admit now that Zoro was closer to her than any of the others on the crew and she needed and feared his opinion on the matter more than anyone else's. She was almost afraid to let herself feel too much about the pregnancy until she gauged his reaction.

The focus began to come back to Zoro's face and he looked at Nami in wonder. "Are you sure?"

With a nod, Nami said, "Positive. Chopper did a blood test."

The swordsman did his best to remain stoic; it was Nami's decision here that mattered and he would not influence her, no matter what she chose. "Do you think... what are you planning to do?"

Nami's heart began to pound against her chest. Whatever reaction she'd been expecting or hoping for, this was not it! She had just told the man she was carrying his child and he was acting indifferent? This upset her more than finding out she was pregnant! Well if he didn't care, what did she care about his opinion? Suddenly things became very clear for Nami. "Do? What do you mean what am I going to _do?_ It's a child, Zoro! It isn't some stray puppy that followed me home. You can't just ask me what I'm going to _do _like there was some way to undo it! There is a little being living inside of me and growing. It's a little of me and a little of you mixed up into something new and it's growing inside _me_! And you are asking me what I am going to _do _like I could abandon something like that? As if I could give up on something like that! I know... I know we didn't ask for it, and I know we never even thought... but it's there all the same! And if somehow one pure little speck filtered through that terrible night, then who am I to deny its existence?" After taking a pause to catch her breath, she added snappily, "And if you really don't like it, I can do it without you!"

By the end of her speech, her cheeks were flushed pink with her anger. The conviction with which she spoke was astounding. Perhaps she had misunderstood Zoro's disconnect, but it was obvious that in the time she'd taken to think about this she'd become quite passionate about the issue. As she spoke, Zoro stared in awe at the woman. This woman was telling him in no uncertain terms that she was going to bear his child.

Perhaps it was unwise, but he smirked at her. Naturally, this set Nami off further. "I'm sorry is this _funny_ to you? I have been worried sick and frightened out of my mind and you... you are _mocking _me?"

At this, Zoro started to laugh. He couldn't take it anymore, Zoro reached out and grabbed her and pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He had pulled her so quickly and held her so fiercely, that she was completely sitting on his lap. One arm was around her shoulders and the other was holding her head to his chest. This woman had gone through hell, she had exited only to find herself with child and she had decided to bear the child anyhow. His child. She'd even gotten mad at him when she thought he wanted no part of it. Through his laughter he said, "It's good to see you get angry again. It's been a while. Most of the time, you just seem distant."

At his words, Nami eased into his embrace as he held her fast against him. She was confused by his first lack of reaction and then this display of affection. "Does that mean you aren't angry then? Or Indifferent? I thought when you asked..."

It was time for Zoro to make his own feelings known and to speak as honestly as possible. Slackening his hold so she could sit up and scoot off his lap, Zoro looked right into her eyes as he spoke. "I would never force you to bear a child you didn't want simply because it was my seed that found its way through you. That is why I asked. The child inside you now, is mine. That you choose to bear this child just shows how strong you are. If it's okay with you, I'd like to be involved. Like you said: who am I to deny the seed of hope that fate planted in your womb on even so terrible a night?"

Blinking Nami straightened up and reached for his hand. Her heart gave a little flutter at his statement. He wasn't denying the child after all. He was just giving her a choice. Now that her head felt a little clearer, Nami gave a tiny almost disbelieving chuckle. "You are taking this really well." Then she lifted a hand to his forehead. "Are you ill?"

But Zoro simply shrugged and said, "I've been giving it some thought. It's never been my ambition to father children, but men do like to leave their legacies behind. It doesn't displease me. In fact... it could be interesting."

The statement made Nami nod until she replayed the words in her head. "Giving it some thought?" Now, her face softened and she laughed, "In the last few minutes?" When Zoro didn't answer right away, Nami knew something was up. Her eyebrows lowered and she gave him an appraising look. "Zoro, how long have you been thinking about this?"

Trying to be nonchalant, Zoro shrugged and said, "A day or two. Maybe more. Give or take maybe a couple of weeks."

"A couple weeks?" Nami shouted giving Zoro a hard shove in the chest. "And you didn't say anything?"

This time Zoro's eyebrows lowered defensively, "If I asked you a couple weeks ago you would have thought I was crazy! Besides, it was mostly suspicion until you kept throwing up without having that nightmare. Then I was pretty sure. Why else do you think I told you to go see Chopper? Though I thought you of all people would have noticed yourself. Then when you went into hiding, I figured it was something serious. It's been on my mind even more these past couple of days."

In her whirl of emotions, she had forgotten how observant Zoro was. Thinking now, Nami realized it would have been more surprising if he hadn't notice. "So... you knew but you weren't freaked out? Do you want this?"

It was a hard question to answer, so Zoro took a minute to compose his reply. "I wouldn't have asked for it. We're too young and we both have too much left to accomplish. Even when I first suspected a couple weeks ago I would have said no. But now that I know it's happening,.. yes. I want it. I'm not sure what changed, but something seems different now. Maybe I just got used to the idea. And you?" The swordsman turned to look at the woman beside him, the woman who was most definitely carrying his child. "Do you want it?"

Nami had been nodding at his words, so her mouth snapped shut when he asked her to speak. It took her a moment or two to figure out what to say. "I never wanted a baby. Women who want children don't join pirate crews. They aren't trying to map out the whole world. I know a child will get in the way and slow down everything. And yet... I can't break the strange attachment that sprung up so suddenly. I think, knowing it's there, I do want it."

"Come here," Zoro whispered pulling her close and Nami took the opportunity to snuggle into his chest. "We'll make it work."

Somehow, everything seemed clearer now and Nami nodded. "I can't believe you already knew," she snorted in a half-amused tone. "You know I even thought about running away. I thought about leaving a note for you and going where no one would find me."

As he lazily lifted her hair and twisted it slowly around one of his fingers, he said, "I'm glad you didn't. But where do you think you could hide where Sunny wouldn't find you?"

"Weatheria," she stated matter-of-factly. "They would welcome me back anytime, even with a child in tow." The statement made the swordsman chuckle though Nami couldn't think of why. "What's so funny about that?"

His answer was simple. "Now I know where to find you if you ever disappear."

There was no reason for such a declaration to make her blush so furiously, but Nami felt flustered at his simple words. The notion that he would care to find her made her slightly giddy. To divert herself from the strange jumping sensation in her stomach, she quipped, "I'm surprised you didn't already know."

Nami didn't realize just how deeply Zoro was buried in her hair until she felt him smirk against her neck. "Who says I didn't?"

A shiver went down Nami's spine and she knew he felt her reaction because he gave a quiet chuckle. Rather than embarrass herself further, Nami fell silent and let her eyes flutter closed as she composed herself. Try as she might though, she could not get one question out of her mind. Still in his arms, she pushed herself away from his chest slightly so she could look into his face. There was a vulnerable look to her large amber eyes as she asked, "You aren't upset that the child is mine too?" A small ironic laugh fell from her lips, "You aren't upset that the mother of _your_ child isn't strong?"

When she had spent days alone thinking about the pregnancy, she tried to imagine the sort of woman Zoro could want to have a child with. Every time, she imagines some Amazon-type woman who's beauty was only a testament to her strength. She couldn't imagine Zoro wanting to reproduce with a weakling like herself.

One of Zoro's hands found it's way to Nami's cheek and he said, "Never let me hear you say that again. You've proven your strength plenty of times especially since that incident. Even if you are not the best fighter on our crew you are strong and smart as well. I think it lucky for my child to have such a mother." After seeing a weak smile on her face, he added, "I never thought about having a child, but since fate decided to give me one, I am glad you are the mother."

Nami's smile was growing in strength and she tightened her arms around his neck and opened up. "I'm scared Zoro," she whispered too close to his ear causing a quiver to traverse his spine. "I don't know anything about babies or being a mother. I don't know how to reconcile the life of a piracy with a pregnancy and an infant- I won't be able to give up any of it, not now. But I'm excited too! I can _feel_ the thrill of life growing inside of me I feel... I feel..."

And here she trailed off and Zoro looked into her wide eyes and could see the heavy thoughts behind them. "What do you feel?" he asked her, his deep voice soft as he coaxed her answer out.

The woman swallowed before she spoke and this time the smile was gone from her features. Whatever she had been thinking was serious indeed. "After that night I felt dirty and unclean, as if I'd never again feel the same way I did before. But now I feel... Maybe it's stupid, but knowing life is growing inside of me makes me feel as though I'm not as untouchable as I thought. I know that it doesn't erase what happened. But this spark inside me..." she smiled again as her hand came to rest on her abdomen, "It's good Zoro. What's inside me is a good thing. And something that good can't possibly come from something bad. So even though that night is burned in my memory it didn't make me bad or unworthy. This little being is the proof. It's the proof of our bond and proof that we are stronger than him. We'll beat him in the end Zoro, I know it!" As she spoke, her hand had found one of his own and their fingers tangled together of their own accord.

Her eyes were shining and her smile was bright- in fact, Zoro couldn't remember the last time he saw her beam like that. It was definitely before _that_ night. He wouldn't deny the good feeling inside her and he was glad there was something that could make her really smile again. And he could feel a grin growing on his own face. For the first time in a very long while, he was filled with something other than self-reproach

"Nami," he warned with a smirk, "You're beginning to rave like a crazy pregnant woman. Is that all it takes for you women? You find out you've been pregnant and you get to start acting irrationally?" When he said those words, there was a smile on his lips and a tease in his voice and she laughed- really laughed! The sound was better than any music Zoro had ever heard. He tightened his arms around her and stroked her long silky hair.

Giggling still, Nami pushed playfully on his chest, "Shut up, Zoro! You should have heard yourself a few minutes ago!"

This time, it was Zoro who laughed and pressed his lips instinctively to the top of Nami's head in a soft kiss. She immediately stiffened and sat up and Zoro cursed himself for being so free with his affection. He was sure she was going to pull away from him now or reprimand him for his action. Something to let him know she wasn't pleased.

They had been getting along so well too, and he had to go and blow everything with such a stupid action! That was the problem with succumbing to pleasant feelings. When you let your guard down, you did idiotic things!

When Nami sat up looking so serious, he was certain she was going to tell him to back off, but instead she asked, "We're really going to do this, huh?" Her tone clearly showed that she thought it was a crazy idea, but that she actually wanted to do it.

Zoro nodded glad she had skimmed over his faux pas, "We really are."

The small smile was back on her lips as she nervously twirled a strand of orange hair around her finger. "The only thing I can't figure out," she said thoughtfully, "Is how to tell the crew. They will notice eventually when the child gets bigger. We'll have to let them know before that. But I'm afraid they wont understand when we tell them what happened. They might just think we're crazy. Or maybe they'll want me to leave."

Zoro thought for a long moment and while he thought, he lowered his eyebrows in concentration. "We'll they will probably thing we are crazy- I think we are crazy. But I doubt they'll ask you to leave. They can't get anywhere without you."

"Maybe you are right, but we still have to tell them." Nami chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "There is a way... we could tell them... without you know..." Zoro eyed her curiously, and Nami sighed before saying, "We could let them think we are... lovers... that the child was gotten in the usual way."

After thinking for a moment and clearing his throat, Zoro voiced the one problem with the plan, "That means we will have to give them a reason to think we were lovers. If you don't want that, we can just tell them the truth and let them think what they want about me."

Nami thought hard about this. What would it mean to act like lovers? She did feel safer in Zoro's arms than anywhere else right now and she wouldn't mind feeling his reassuring touches during the day. That part she could live with quite happily, but if the crew wanted to see them do things that lovers do... Nami couldn't imagine kissing him- well she hadn't imagined kissing him. Even on that night they had never kissed since such a tender act was not required for the sadistic pleasures of Doflamingo. And after the horrible events of that night, Nami couldn't imagine being intimate with anyone-possibly ever again. Being held by Zoro was all that Nami could handle. Well at least she wouldn't have to worry about other men if people thought they were lovers. Not that anyone on the crew was interested, but rumors of the Straw Hat crew traveled far. New Islands would seem less threatening if people assumed she was attached to someone so strong.

Overall, Nami trusted Zoro wholeheartedly. He was the one person she was now most comfortable with. She was certain that he wouldn't do anything that would make her uneasy. Anyone else and she wouldn't have been able to agree to such a thing, but the swordsman held up his honor to such a standard that she knew she was safe with him. And if being protected from other men as well was a bonus. They weren't lovers; they were two good friends who were about to have a child together. Would it be bad if others thought there was something more between them? Zoro was the person closest to her and the one she was most intimate with even if it wasn't in _that _way.

As her thoughts drifted toward the future, she realized that one day her child would be old enough to understand the circumstances around it's birth. Wouldn't it be better for it to think it was the child of a happy pair than the product of one terrible night?

Nami took a deep breath and said, "Let them think we're lovers. It will be easiest that way, only..."

But Zoro knew what she was thinking without having to hear it. With an expressive glance down at their rather personal pose he said, "They wouldn't need to see anything more than this to believe it. A few touches here and there will be enough to convince them. We'll let them assume other stuff happens behind closed doors. I won't ask anything of you, Nami. I know it's hard for you, and I will respect that. I have never spent my time chasing women and I've never needed romantic attentions to make me happy. Being a father and being your friend will be enough for me." It was there in his tone that this was a promise for the long term.

With a weak smile, Nami whispered, "Thank you, Zoro." He nodded and rubbed his thumbs reassuringly over her shoulders. After a moment, the woman added, "We should probably start acting like a couple soon. From what I've read, I will start showing soon- especially since I lost weight to begin with. Just little touches right? Enough to make them wonder?" Zoro nodded and Nami paused to think before she said, "We are going to have to tell Sanji the truth since he was there."

Zoro's face fell at the mention of the other man's name. A clear look of repulsion took over his features, and he grumbled in a low voice, "Do we have to? He really isn't going to like it."

"_That_ is exactly why we need to tell him first! Other wise he might let everything slip," Nami reasoned.

Making a loud disapproving noise by sucking his teeth Zoro said, "Fine. I guess we can talk to him in the morning."

"I think," Nami started hesitantly, "I think I better talk to him alone. He's more likely to get angry if you're there."

"You think it's wise to go in there alone with such news?" Zoro had lowered his eyebrow and was acting very protectively.

Her gentle smile was reassuring, "Sanji would never hurt a woman, but I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to brawl with you. It's better if I talk to him by myself."

Finally, Zoro sighed and let one hand come up to first cup her cheek and then slide down to her chin. "You know best."

Nami took a deep breath and mused, "I'll catch him while he's making breakfast; he's always more relaxed when he's cooking." After a pause she said, "I can't believe you agreed to all this. Are you sure it's what you want?"

Taking a good long moment to look over the woman carrying his child- a child that he'd never even hoped to have- and he felt a surge of protectiveness overwhelm him.. "Yes, I'm sure."

At this, Nami leaned in to hug him again. Tightening his arms around her, he whispered into her hair. "And you, Nami, is this what you want?"

He could feel her nodding against him and then she whispered, "Yes. For the first time since that night, I feel like I'm doing something right." Zoro didn't respond with words, but instead tightened his arms around her.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Nami had woken up early to catch Sanji in the kitchen. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but overall she had woken up in too good a mood for something like worry. Chopper's trick with the crackers and water really did help her queasy stomach, so she was even feeling better physically that day too.<p>

In many ways, Nami woke up feeling like a new woman. She had spent much of the last few days worrying about Zoro's reaction to her pregnancy and coming to terms with her own feeling on the matter. Now that he had accepted it and in turn accepted her, she was sure about their decision.

As she got dressed she thought about the little body growing inside her own. There was still no visible sign of her pregnancy in her abdomen, but she could feel a tenderness in her breasts that meant they were growing again. Without paying much attention to the clothing she picked, Nami pulled on a skirt and a tank top, not even thinking about the fact that it was the most revealing thing she'd worn in months. Her clothing choice only further accented the fact that today was a better day than yesterday. After checking her reflection once more, she walked from her room to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sanji!" she called brightly startling the cook.

The look in his eyes betrayed his disbelief at her cheerful tone, but he greeted her in a similarly pleasant manner. "Good morning, Nami-san," Sanji said quietly in the politely restrained manner he had adopted these last months with the woman. "You are up and about early. After the last few days, we were getting worried."

The cook hadn't said who "we" meant, but Nami was certain it was he and Zoro. A small smirk lifted the corners of her lips as she thought about the two men fretting over her. Their worry was probably the only thing that kept them from beating each other senseless.

"Sorry about that," the navigator intoned in the same pleasant tone, "I had a lot to think about." Nami crossed the room and sat on the stool beside the counter so she could watch Sanji scrambling eggs. It only took her a brief moment to decide to just shoot straight with the cook. After supporting her so well these past months, he deserved that much. "Listen, I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure that you are going to like it."

"Oh?" the blond man asked turning to look questioningly at Nami and quirking one long, curly eyebrow.

"There is no easy way to say it, so I'll just say it. I'm pregnant." She had stated it so matter-of-factly that it took Sanji a minute to realize what she had said.

The spatula in his hand clattered to the floor and his jaw slackened incredulously. "What? You're what?" The poor man's eyes had glazed over and he seemed to be somewhere far away at the moment.

"Pregnant. Sanji, the eggs... they'll burn." Nami pointed to the stove, but the cook in his stupor had completely forgotten the eggs.

There was no need to ask if it was Zoro's. "God damn it!" Sanji cursed kicking one of the cabinets beneath the counter causing the pots and pans inside to rattle and crash together. It was yet another pain that he couldn't save Nami from. "And Chopper he can... take care of it?"

It wasn't the first question she expected him to ask, but a valid one nonetheless. "He's attended a pregnancy before. As long as there are no complications, he'll be able to deliver the baby without any assistance. Sanji, really! The eggs!" Rounding the corner to the other side of the counter, Nami grabbed a new spatula and pushed it into the cook's shaking hands.

Sanji was stuttering. "D-deliver? Nami you're not... you're not actually having the thing are you?"

And as Nami bent to retrieve the spatula that had fallen, the term "take care of it" clicked in her mind and she realized what the tall man had really meant. Angrily, she hissed, "Sanji! Don't you dare say one more word like that or I'll... I'll" she waved the dirty spatula menacingly at the cook.

"Put that thing down!" he said removing the utensil from her hand and dumping it in the sink. "Is this what you really want? His kid? After he..."

"I told you, Sanji!" Nami interrupted hotly, "It wasn't his fault any more than it was yours! So just deal with it already. _We_ are moving past it and so should you."

"And he knows about this kid?" Sanji said disbelievingly. "And he's letting you keep it?"

"Stay out of it, Sanji," Nami warned in a dangerous voice that left no room for questions. "It isn't your decision."

Flustered, Sanji took the eggs off the stove only just before they burnt and asked, "So I'm just supposed to sit back and watch you throw away your life for that brute?"

Nami had woken feeling so sure of herself, Sanji's disappointed reaction not only hurt but threatened to confuse her emotions as well. There was no room for doubt in her life right now. She had to straighten the man out. "I'd hardly call it throwing my life away!" Nami said gnashing her teeth together at the annoying cook. "I'm just doing one more thing with it!"

"So, I should say nothing and just let this happen. That's what you are saying?" Sanji practically spat out as he fixed the woman beside him with a searching glare. Even then Nami knew his anger wasn't directed at her but at Zoro and the situation they all faced.

"Yes!" Nami said losing her patience with the man.

"Why should I?" Sanji cried out. "Why shouldn't I go up to that bastard and kick his face in for what he did to you and for what he's going to let you do now?"

Without even really thinking about it, Nami reached out and grabbed the cook's arm. "Because I'm happy," Nami answered sincerely. "For the first time since that night, I'm actually happy." Her amber eyes locked onto Sanji's blue ones and the anger disappeared from both pirate's faces. When Nami spoke again her voice was soft and pleading.

"Sanji you keep acting like I need to get better, as if I were sick or something. I'm not sick I'm just different. I will never be _that_ girl again. I won't just wake up someday and somehow feel miraculously like my old self again. Things happened, things changed. I know everyone has just been waiting for me to be 'the old Nami' again, and I've tried to push myself back to that. But it's just made the difference that much more obvious. Even now you are trying to fit me back into an ideal you have in your head."

With a sigh, Nami went on, "I've been wandering around without a direction trying how to figure out how to be the girl everyone expects me to be. But I can't be that girl anymore. I'm not that girl, but I had no idea who I was after what happened. Now, the uncertainty of my existence has been replaced with direction. I know who I am again! I know who I'm supposed to be. Sure, there are still a lot of things I still have to figure out, but I have help for that part. Stupid as it sounds, the pregnancy might be what I needed. Nothing else so adequately describes the changes that have happened to me. And now, no one will expect me to be that old Nami again. They will understand I've changed. They won't be waiting for me to turn back into someone I left back on that island. It's a new life, a new purpose. And it's exactly what I needed."

Slowly Sanji looked down at the small hand holding onto his forearm and back up into her open face. The spark that had gone missing was back in her amber eyes as they entreated him to understand. There was a hint of a smile on Nami's lips even though her face held a serious expression. The outfit she had selected today framed her figure well and she carried herself proudly in it. Just looking at her he could see the truth of her words. This was not something she would let hinder her. He finally looked at her and saw her as she was now and not in comparison to whom she once was. If anyone could bear this and move forward with a smile, it was their talented navigator. Here eyes shone with conviction in who she was and what she was doing. In that moment, she was the most beautiful woman Sanji had ever seen.

Very cautiously, as if trying to capture a butterfly, Sanji covered her small hand with his own. This time Nami didn't pull away and she didn't even seem to be struggling to bear his touch. The words were difficult for him, but he resigned, "If Nami-san is happy, I will not object."

Then an enchanting smile broke out across her face and she looked as if the taint of darkness had never once reached her. Sanji felt a pang in his chest when he realized the truth behind her comparative happiness. The term 'happy' itself he knew was relative. Was this the happiest day of her life? The cook highly doubted it. No, she wasn't happy in the way most women were when finding they were pregnant after trying for so long to conceive. Nami's happiness came in seeing the tiniest speck of light after lingering in nothing but darkness for so long. It was probably not what most people would consider happy at all, and yet compared to the hell she'd probably been feeling for months this contented feeling seemed nothing short of pure bliss. He could only hope the feeling would last until she could find some actual joy once more.

Still, it was good to see her smile so vivaciously again. People with as bright a coloring as Nami were meant to be radiant. Already he could see her beginning to glow as she took her hand back and spoke excitedly about her pregnancy.

"Don't tell anyone yet, okay? Zoro and I are planning on letting everyone think we are lovers. It's simpler than the truth. And we don't plan on telling them about the pregnancy until I start to show."

"Lovers? Are you sure you can handle that?" The concern was written all over the cook's thin face. No matter how many steps away from him her life was taking her, Sanji would always see it as his duty to protect her.

Nami nodded. "Zoro knows what I am comfortable with and won't do anything that I'm not. Truthfully, we are simply friends having a baby together, but it will be easier for others to accept if they think we are more."

Sanji wasn't sure there was anything "simple" about friends having a baby together, but to Nami it seemed the most obvious thing in the world.

"You trust him this much?" Sanji questioned, "To know when to stop and not push you too far? After that night you can do that?"

Growing quiet, Nami tried to find the right words. "I know you saw the brutal ways our bodies moved then, but from where you were you couldn't see his face or the look of pain there. You have no idea how much he hated himself for what his body was doing! How much it hurt him to do it. It wasn't just my body that was used that night against its will- his was as well. I trust him more than anyone else because Zoro alone knows how I feel. We were both violated and both used as a weapon to hurt a friend. I know you were enraged by what you saw, just make sure your rage is directed toward the right man."

Sanji lowered his head. Her words clearly showed that the darkness had not simply disappeared from her, but was just concealed behind something else now. What was it? Hope? That night had been intolerable on so many levels that Sanji had a hard time forgiving anyone. But Nami had repeatedly told him it wasn't Zoro's fault. Since then she had been getting further away from the cook and closer to that green haired swordsman. No matter how much he tried, Sanji couldn't protect her when she needed him most. It was hard to watch her getting close to the man he'd seen use so much force on her that night, but it was true-he hadn't seen the Zoro's face. For a horrific moment, Sanji imagined what it would have felt if he'd been the one forced into taking Nami. He wouldn't have survived it. With a deep breath of determination, Sanji ruefully said one of the hardest phrases he'd ever managed, "If you trust him, I will try to trust him."

His effort was rewarded by another bright smile from Nami. He really hoped to see more of those in the future. "Thank you, Sanji!" she chimed beaming up at him.

After that, Nami started to set the table while she talked to Sanji about some of her feelings on the pregnancy. There were only a few minutes left until breakfast was ready anyhow. As he listened, Sanji could tell by her voice that she really was happy-or close to it. At least she was as happy as she had ever been since that night. He doubted her previous tormented feelings had gone away, but it seemed that having something new to occupy her mind helped her greatly. Somehow this pregnancy had started a new chapter in her life and sadly for him, he was not the dashing hero that would be staring in her story. At some point Sanji smirked sadly to himself. Nami was too strong a woman to need a Prince Charming anyhow. A tragic hero really was more her style. Hopefully that shitty marimo could live up to the role and with any luck Nami realized what she was getting herself into.

As the crew started filing into the dinning room, Sanji watched as Zoro took the seat beside Nami. The swordsman gave her a small sort of grin and she smiled back at him with that excited expression she'd only found recently. _Act_ like lovers, she had said. From what Sanji saw there was no _acting_ going on. They were simply allowing themselves to be less restrained around the crew. How long would it take the others to notice? Sanji wondered. At the moment only Nico Robin was giving the fake couple a curious glance. The men of the crew seemed only intent on their breakfast. Sanji sighed and sat down trying to work up an appetite.

* * *

><p>Acting like lovers came a lot more easily than Nami had anticipated. In fact it was mostly just acting the way that they acted in the crow's nest but more of the time. It actually made the sneaky way they had been behaving before Nami found out about the pregnancy seem like an act. But it was no matter, Nami found herself enjoying the new experience. For some reason, the more she was with Zoro, the less time she had to dwell on her own darkness.<p>

Before they started, Nami had been nervous that touching him in front of the crew would somehow change the closeness that was between them. When they only held each other behind closed doors, it made their bond seem like their secret. Nami had been afraid that exposing their secret would ruin the feeling between them, but in actuality, Nami found the reverse to be true. The more the crew saw them together, the stronger the ties between she and Zoro seemed to get. The less they hid their connection, the more acceptable the association seemed.

The first day, after they put out to sea, Nami was standing on the lawn deck talking to Robin when Zoro passed behind Nami and put his large hand briefly on his shoulder as he went. Nami turned to flash him a bright smile that he replied to with a nod.

They started to sit next to each other at their meals- Nami on the right and Zoro on the left. Much of the meals were spent playfully bantering and chatting. Zoro had tried to steal one of her sushi rolls at lunch and she had playfully swatted at his hand. He easily caught her hand and held it under the table. Nami could feel the blush on her cheeks as she noticed Usopp staring opened mouthed at the exchange.

The second day, Zoro was sitting with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. They were all staring at some cards in front of them. Remembering how Zoro had touched her in passing the day before, Nami walked up behind Zoro and let her hand run through his hair for a moment before giving his head a playful push.

Then at dinner, Zoro playfully bumped her gently with his elbow purposefully though pretending it was an accident. When Nami told him he'd owe her fifty beli for every time he bumped her, the swordsman simply did it again. With a sly grin, Nami let her own elbow knock into his as well. When Zoro raised his eyebrows, Nami knew she was in for it. A long finger jabbed into her side just in the spot where she was most ticklish. If any of the crew had missed the beginning of their exchange, they were certainly looking now after the loud squeak Nami had given at his poke. Looking quite sheepish, both Nami and Zoro returned to their dinners.

The third day after starting their ploy, they had been at sea long enough for the evening breeze to grow quite cool. The sun was just setting as Nami stood on the deck reading the weather as if it were written in the air. A small chill passed over her causing her to shiver. When Zoro noticed this, he took off his own coat and slipped it over her shoulders. The gesture was so sweet that Nami wanted to believe it was genuine and not contrived as part of a plan. As she pulled the jacket tighter around her and inhaled Zoro's manly steel scent, she decided to pretend the act was real anyhow.

Not one Straw Hat missed this small action. As Zoro walked away from Nami bare-chested, Usopp was looking at the swordsman oddly while Chopper looked completely scandalized. A small "Yo ho ho ho," could be heard from Brook accompanied by a soft chuckle from Robin. At the same time the large cyborg pushed up his shades to wink suggestively at Zoro. On the other side of the deck Sanji was gripping the railing so tightly that his knuckles were white as he puffed on his cigarette while looking anywhere but at Nami or Zoro. The only one who seemed confused was Luffy and it was mostly by the crew's reactions.

The Captain scratched his head and whispered loudly to Usopp, "Why is everyone making a big deal about Zoro giving Nami his jacket? Is that important?"

"Shh!" Usopp whispered back to Luffy knowing that Zoro and Nami were two of the scariest members of the crew when provoked. "It's nothing stupid!"

"If it's nothing," Luffy argued back only just remembering to whisper, "Then why is everyone looking at Nami like that?"

"Just hush up Luffy!" Usopp whispered using his hands to mime claming down to the thick captain.

But it was too late. Nami's eyebrow was already twitching and she spun around quickly to the crew and shouted, "If anyone has something to say, they can say it _after _paying me one-hundred-thousand beli! Otherwise, shut your dirty yaps!"

Zoro chuckled at this while the rest of the crew furiously pretended not to be interested in the fact that Zoro's coat was wrapped around Nami's slender shoulders, except Luffy who was now trying to figure out what sort of a big deal it was to wear someone else's shirt. Deciding he needed to test it out himself, Luffy took off his own red shirt and put it over Usopp's shoulders and then tapped one finger on his own chin trying to discern what difference it made. Luffy was so caught up in thinking about shirts that he didn't notice Usopp's fist until the other boy had slugged him hard.

"THAT'S NOT THE SAME THING DUMBASS!" Usopp shouted throwing Luffy's shirt back at him.

"WELL IF YOU JUST TOLD ME WHAT THE BIG DEAL WAS!" Luffy shouted back.

Luckily, the crewmembers now had Usopp and Luffy to take their mind off Zoro's strange behavior and Nami's receptive reaction to it.

When they finally lowered the anchor for the night, Nami felt Zoro standing behind her. She was still wearing his shirt and had no intention of removing it. "Hey Zoro," Nami said calmly as she looked out over the dark sea, "Give them something to really get them wondering."

So Zoro walked up behind her, gathered the long strands of her orange hair and brought it forward over her right shoulder. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and held her tightly against him. His face came to rest next to hers. "How's this?" he asked.

"Mmm" Nami mumbled closing her eyes and leaning back against Zoro's shoulder. "I think they'll buy it."

Zoro let his eyes close too and without really thinking about it, one of his hands slipped under the jacket where he began to rub slow circles over her abdomen. Right now, the surface was flat, but in a month or so, it would begin to swell.

The two were so wrapped up in their embrace that they didn't even notice Sanji walk by and kick the kitchen door in. Though this embrace was entirely for the benefit of making their story credible to the crew, both Zoro and Nami forgot to pay attention to whether anyone had even seen them.

Their ruse was successful because less than a week since they started acting, Nami overheard a conversation between Usopp, Luffy and Chopper.

"I'm telling you, Luffy. She is definitely _flirting_ with him!" Usopp insisted.

"Shi shi shi." Luffy laughed. "You don't know anything Usopp! Flirting is when girls tell you they are going to marry you even when you don't want to get married." After a moment of thought he said, "And they pull on your skin like this!" Luffy demonstrated by stretching his cheeks away from his face.

Chopper looked frightened. "Girls really try to pull your skin off when they like you?"

"You bet!" Luffy nodded enthusiastically. "And they even ask you to take off your Family Jewels and give 'em to them! I asked old man Rayleigh about it and he said that's just how girls are!"

Chopper's jaw was hanging open in shock, but Usopp was waving Luffy off disapprovingly. "I think you have been hanging out with the wrong sort of girls," the sniper said strangely. "Anyway, they are definitely flirting!"

Later, while Nami and Zoro were having a private conversation on the aft deck, Sanji was eavesdropping on a much different conversation.

Franky had pushed his glassed up over his forehead and was using a massive thumb to point at Nami and Zoro who now had their head slightly bowed toward each other as they talked. "What's up with Swords Bro' and the Girlie?"

Robin giggled behind her hand as she said, "I'm sure something nefarious is going on. Ms. Navigator hasn't slept in her own bed for weeks now!"

Feeling like he had been slapped, Sanji tried his best not to cry out and blow his cover. Next to the other two, the musician Brook's mouth was hanging agape as he gasped and asked, "Do you think Zoro has seen Nami-san's panties?"

The trio laughed as Franky shouted, "The way they carry on, I'd be surprised if he hasn't been _in _her panties! Ow! How SSSSUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPER!"

Robin chuckled while Sanji slunk away wishing he could un-hear that conversation.

* * *

><p>While Zoro was working out that evening, the hatch door in the crow's nest opened a good while before he expected it to. "Hmm?" Zoro called looking around. Nami knew what time he'd be working out until and usually she didn't come up until after.<p>

But when Zoro turned around, he was standing face to face with Sanji instead. Immediately, the swordsman's eyebrows lowered and his face hardened as he grumbled, "What do you want?"

Sanji was practically shaking with rage as he said in a rather accusing tone, "'Ms. Navigator hasn't slept in her own bed for weeks!' Care to explain what that means you shitty swordsman? Despite everything, I trusted you because _she _insisted on it and all this time you were taking advantage of her?"

"It's not like that!" Zoro shouted back wondering if he needed to arm himself against the blond man. "We haven't done anything like _that_. All I've done is hold her so she can sleep."

"She can sleep perfectly well in her own bed!" Sanji yelled at the swordsman.

"You know damn well she can't! Would you rather I leave her to that terrible nightmare?" Zoro countered.

"I'd rather you left her alone!" Sanji was trying his best to refrain from being physical, but even just looking at that pointed one-eyed face under the mess of green hair set his teeth on edge. And the thought of that man sleeping with his arms wrapped around the beautiful orange haired navigator set Sanji's teeth on edge.

Through his clenched jaw, Zoro shouted, "I can't do that! She came to me for help. She needs _me_. She is having _my_ child! I will not abandon her like that just to make you feel better!" His face was filled with determination and his broad chest heaved with conviction.

Sanji looked the other man up and down wondering how the hell Nami needed that man. The fact that Nami didn't need Sanji stung him, and made him eye Zoro more suspiciously still. "And you're sure that all you've done is hold her? You have no plans to do anything else?" It was a threat as much as it was a question.

"Of course not! Nami is... she's..." Zoro couldn't put the right words together and found himself verbally stumbling as he spoke. It was all so stupid anyhow. Why should he have to justify himself to the cook? "Eh! You wouldn't even understand. Just go away so I can finish my workout!"

But Sanji was intrigued in spite of himself. He didn't often see the swordsman so hung up. "She's what?" the blond asked in a challenging tone.

Frustrated, Zoro turned his back to Sanji and leaned against a wall with one hand while the other came to rest on the back of his head. "She's an important friend to me, alright? I won't hurt her. I want to protect her if it cost me everything! I won't let her get hurt again like that time. I hated myself for what happened more than you even hated me! But she forgave me. And now..." Zoro didn't like telling the cook so much, but Nami had insisted the only way to get the man off their case was to be honest.

Zoro trailed off again, but Sanji was held too spellbound by the scene to even interrupt. The cook was so used to thinking of the other man as simply a muscle-head, he often forgot the swordsman had legitimate feelings.

After running a thick hand through his short green hair, Zoro finally shouted at the cook.

"You have no idea what it's like to look at a woman and know she carries your child. There has never been _anyone_ in my life so precious to me- so worth protecting. It's terrifying to look at one person and see your future within her, but it's thrilling too. I would never take something from her that she didn't willingly give. _That_ woman is my hope."

Sanji's mouth had fallen open during Zoro's speech so that his cigarette butt fell from his thin lips and landed on the metal carpet with a soft thud. Blinking, Sanji rubbed his forehead with his hand as he pulled himself together. Though Zoro had shown his complex side from time to time, Sanji never expected the other man to have such depth. Even threatening Zoro not to hurt her seemed redundant at this point. Instead, Sanji sighed and said, "Well you better do something about your sleeping arrangements. Nami isn't going to be able to sleep on a metal floor for much longer!"

Zoro turned to look at the cook. The two men stood staring at each other for a long moment before Sanji made to leave. They had already reached their understanding. "She's more than you deserve, you shitty bastard!" the cook called as he went.

"I know," Zoro said calmly to the blond's retreating back. As he picked up his weights and resumed his workout, Zoro wondered whether he should let Nami know that her plan of being honest with Sanji seemed to work. Of course, she'd be impossible to deal with after that!

When Nami came up later to sleep, Zoro did tell her. It was telling that he even found the smug look on her face endearing. As they settled down on the futon, Zoro wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. They were both lying on their left sides and her back was pressed up against Zoro's front. His hand absentmindedly came again to rest on her abdomen above the new budding life within her.

With the feeling of life growing inside her and Zoro's arm securely around her, Nami closed her eyes and let sleep take her. It was always easy to fall asleep here, where the strange tangles of her life seemed to fit seamlessly into place.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I wanted to get that one up a day or so ago, but life had other plans for me. But it's up now! I have been floored to the responses for this story! You guys have made me so happy! Up next they will have to tell the crew! I wonder how that will go. Next week will officially begin the holiday madness here as it's the last week kids here are in school and I will be going to cousins' Christmas pageants and plays and parties, and cookie exchanges and then the family stuff starts the following week. Then we also have a mixed-faith house so there is plenty of Chanukkah stuff happening that week as well. So it will be crazy here. Please forgive me if it takes me a few more days than usual. The next one needs to be embellished a bit as well as edited, so I will be working on it amidst the chaos! It won't take too long, but just a fair warning in case.<p>

Who do you think (aside from Sanji) will be most shocked to find out the news?

As always thanks for reading and please review! 3


	6. A Lot of Living to Do

Disclaimer: do not own

**A Lot of Living to Do**

A week and a half later, Nami came rushing up the ladder into the crow's nest one evening. She ran enthusiastically up to Zoro and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You're energetic tonight!" he said catching her easily and returning her hug.

"Of course! I have something to show you!" She took Zoro's hand and led him to the bench insisting he sit down. "Look at this!" Nami began unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom making Zoro rather nervous until she stopped unbuttoning before she was level with her bra. Then she pulled aside the blue material of her blouse to reveal her abdomen.

"It's your stomach," Zoro said confused.

"Of course it is," she replied exasperatedly whacking Zoro in the head, "but look! Don't you see it?" She was practically pouting and she turned to the side to give him a better view.

And then he did see it! The sight made him gasp slightly as he stared at the exposed skin in wonder. There, in the middle of Nami's stomach, was the slightest hint of a bump. In truth her stomach still appeared as thin as it ever had, but just above the waistband of her skirt the smallest swell protruded and curved gracefully upward. It was so small that you would miss it if you weren't looking directly for it, but Zoro found himself staring at that small bulge with an immense amount of pride. His fingers twitched as he longed to feel the little bump, but he balled his hand into a fist to keep it from moving off his lap. Just because Nami was showing him didn't mean she was okay with his hand on her skin there. He had taken to protectively touching her stomach lately, but that was always over her clothing.

Either Nami noticed this small jerk of his hand or she wanted him to feel the bump as much as he wanted to feel it because she had grabbed his wrist and said, "Here," as she placed his palm over her stomach. At first he tried not to move too much, but he desperately wanted to run his hand over the whole area to feel it's shape and how it grew. So very slowly he began to move his hand up over the bump amazed at the firm feeling of it under his hands. Looking at Nami for guidance, he noticed that she had closed her eyes.

"Is it too much?" he asked pulling back his hand, thinking she had closed her eyes in an attempt to put up with the contact.

"No," she said quickly and grabbed his hand back. "No, I like it." Her small hands were covering his now and she moved his hand around her belly so he could really appreciate the new growth.

"That's great!" Zoro said earnestly. Nami nodded. Then the swordsman's face changed instantly as he grew serious and said, "It's going to get bigger and bigger!"

Laughing Nami agreed, "That's the basic idea."

"I know that. I mean," Zoro corrected, "How are you going to climb up the ladder with a belly sticking out? It's so far... you could fall! ..." Zoro's face took on an expression that Nami was not used to seeing there. How had he continued letting her climb up here this long? "You can't climb the ladder anymore!" the swordsman said in an almost barking tone before crossing his arms, "It's too dangerous!"

"Zoro," Nami said playfully reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder, "You're not going to turn into one of those guys who gets completely over protective during the pregnancy are you?" Her blouse was still open and the swell of her abdomen was just level with his gaze. The expression on her fact was positively catty and she swayed back and forth a little as she teased him.

"Me?" Zoro asked, laughing defensively. After a moment he answered, "Never! I just don't like you climbing all the way up here."

Now Nami was laughing. Taking his hand she lead him to the futon. "Come to bed, Zoro. If you're that worried, tomorrow we can stay in the library."

This seemed to satisfy him and he allowed Nami to pull him down onto their makeshift bed without complaint.

* * *

><p>Pregnancy changed many things for Nami, but that was to be expected. The nausea had gotten better and given way to a ravenous appetite. It seemed Nami was now making up for all the food she missed in two months! It was a good thing Sanji liked cooking for women because she was constantly going to the kitchen in search of new foods. The cook seemed to enjoy the challenge of her pregnancy too because she never came into the kitchen asking for what he had. He would make rolls and she would come in looking for something sweet. The day he cut up fruit, Nami wanted something salty. When he made soup, she wanted something cold. And when he had made her a delicious frozen drink, she wanted something crunchy. Sanji was always having to "whip something up" for her, but the cook didn't mind. Being in on the secret and being in such demand made him feel important.<p>

Still, something she was not ready for was the disproportionate emotions that came from her wildly changing hormones. Little things would set her off just as easily as big things. When going through her wardrobe looking for clothing that would conceal her growing bump, Nami had found the tattered remains of the shirt she'd been wearing on _that_ night. Why had she not burned the damned thing? A shaking feeling seized her and she began to cry. The tears streamed from her eyes and refused to stop.

Three hours later she was still crying and likely would have continued had Robin not sent Zoro in after her. When his large hand touched her shoulder, she came out of her trance and looked up at him. It wasn't until then that she noticed she'd been curled up with her needs to her chest hugging the ripped clothing. Holding it up for Zoro to see, she needed no words to explain her pain. He took the shirt from her hands and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. She remembered him whispering words into her ear, but she did not remember a thing he said. In that moment, the fact that he was there was so much more important than the words he used. Nami allowed him to hold her until her pain had subsided and she could look up at him again with her hope filled face.

When he noticed the pained expression leaving her eyes, Zoro lifted her chin with one large hand using his thumb to caress her jaw slightly. The small gesture coaxed a smile from her and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of him so close to her.

But not all her emotions were rational. One morning she'd been very upset because she didn't have the right color shoes to go with a certain shirt and she'd been so depressed that she could scarcely get through her day. Deciding to wear the brown shoes, Nami ate her meals and charted their course without her usual gusto. She must have looked such a mess because Zoro had pulled her aside just after lunchtime to find out what was wrong with her.

He asked what was bothering her while his hands brushed the long orange strands of her hair away from her eyes. Seeing his reaction to her melancholy made Nami realize how silly her predicament was. It was in a nervous guilty voice that she admitted her biggest worry that day was because she lacked a pair of royal blue sandals. When Zoro said in an annoyed voice he'd seen her wear blue sandals before, she had to reply that yes she owned a pair of light blue, navy blue and midnight blue sandals and just didn't have any _royal _blue sandals.

The look on his face was priceless then. His lips were pressed into a tight thin line while his eyebrows tried to see just how close they could get to the tip of his nose. Even his posture was rigid. All day he had been concerned about her when she was upset about _shoes_? His reaction made Nami laugh at the absurdity of the situation and she put her arms around his neck apologizing for her inappropriate response. When she smiled like that it was hard not to forgive her, so he simply pulled her against him and told her not to make him worry so much.

* * *

><p>Just as Zoro had so eloquently predicted, Nami's belly got bigger and bigger. By just seventeen weeks, Zoro could see it even when Nami was wearing a loose t-shirt over a pair of shorts. The time had come to let the crew know.<p>

It couldn't have worked out better time-wise because they had just landed on an island and Chopper was able to rent a special sono-surveillance snail that would allow them to actually see the baby inside Nami's womb.

Nami still refused pelvic exams, but Chopper felt a little more at ease knowing they would be able to see the little creature and make sure everything was fine. It was no surprise to Chopper when Zoro showed up on the day of her appointment. If having him there helped Nami comply with the practice, then it was all the better.

Chopper got the snail ready. Its round eyes were pointed to a screen as they would act as a projector. A cord protruded from the snail's shell ending in a small balled wand. This would send sound waves through Nami's womb and give them a visual representation of the fetus. Nami was glad to find out that she didn't have to let the snail actually crawl over her belly.

As Chopper lifted her top and spread a clear jelly over her abdomen, Nami held onto Zoro's hand. Almost as soon as the wand touched her stomach a loud thumping noise could be heard. "That's you're child's heartbeat," Chopper informed the pair with a big smile moving the wand around. "And that," he added pointing to a small spot in the middle of the screen that was pulsing in time with the beat, "is your baby's heart."

There was a slight pressure on her hand as Zoro squeezed it and Nami knew he found the experience just as surreal as she did. Nami looked up at the green hair man and smiled. It was amazing to see the little being that they'd begun to think of constantly. Up until now it had seemed like some abstract concept, but there was no denying that a baby was inside Nami's womb. It even looked like a small baby and sucked on its thumb the way infants might do. They turned back to the screen as Chopper moved the wand around on her abdomen to reveal the baby's head, arms, belly, legs, hands, feet, fingers and toes. The reindeer was taking measurements and kept telling them that the baby was right on track. Eventually he asked, "Do you want to know the sex?"

They hadn't talked about it before hand so Nami and Zoro took a moment to look at each other for confirmation. When they both nodded at each other, Nami turned back to the doctor and said, "Yes."

The wand moved again and Chopper focused on the baby's legs and went up from there. "Looks like your having a boy!" he shouted happily as the very obviously male anatomy flashed across the screen.

Nami and Zoro were both beaming as they took in the information. A boy! A _son_! It was suddenly very real to them both in that moment and Zoro squeezed Nami's hand once more.

After Nami was cleaned up and they had left the sick bay, it became apparent that the crew was planning a barbeque on the beach, as the three of them were the only pirates left aboard the ship. Filled with the image of their small son nestled firmly within her womb, Nami looked at Zoro and said, "I think it's time we let them know what's happening." When Zoro nodded, Nami said, "Great! I'm going to go swimming!" and sauntered off in the direction of the women's quarters.

Zoro laughed. Nami had certainly gotten her spark back as well as her bold personality. There were still plenty of times when the darkness threatened to creep up on her, but Zoro was always around when that happened. He decided he had better change into swim trunks as well and quickly. Things were about to get interesting!

The last few weeks had been an interesting experience for them both. Holding Nami was easy, but it became a little awkward for Zoro when he needed to speak comforting words. Mostly he got by with little phrases like, "It's alright now," and "I'm here." Still, she had a way of pulling words from him that he never intended to say.

Just last night, she had turned to him as they lay together on the futon in the library and in a small meek voice asked, "Zoro, would you still care about me this much if it were for that night?" Her doe-like amber eyes were forlorn and just looking at the uncertainty in them was painful. The mood swings that accompanied pregnancy were harder for Nami than they were for most pregnant women because she would go from feeling high on life to suddenly being shrouded in darkness all over again. Without having Zoro to balance her out, she would have been in a lot of trouble!

Probably, when a pregnant woman asks this question you should tell her of course, but Zoro didn't like lying. He wasn't good at it, and Nami deserved more than fake words. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the orange hair back from her slightly round face and said, "It's impossible to know. That night happened and became part of us both. It pushed us together in ways that we wouldn't have dreamt possible before. Without that night, who knows what would have happened."

Blinking back tears, Nami nodded quietly whispering, "You're right, it's just..."

"Just that being here with me like this seems so natural now?" Zoro asked finishing what was most likely her sentence. When her glassy eyes shone up at him, he knew he had been correct and he said, "It's that way for me too. I don't know what might have pushed us closer if it weren't for that night, but maybe something else would have. Otherwise it wouldn't be this easy."

The answer satisfied Nami and a slight smile won out over tears. "Thanks, Zoro," the woman said in a soft voice. "It sounds silly, but you are such a good friend to me and I hate thinking that most of it came only as a result of that man's tricks."

Nodding Zoro pulled her into his chest. "Shh. You don't have to explain it to me. I understand." As he spoke, the swordsman rubbed the back of her neck with his strong fingers. "But when that feeling sneaks up on you remember that we were nakama first and that we always will be. Even before him, I would have done anything to protect you. Maybe it's stronger now, but that feeling was always there."

With a sigh of relief, Nami's eyes fluttered closed, her long lashes tickling the bare skin of Zoro's chest. When she faced him in her sleep, he could feel the warm mound of her swollen abdomen pressed up against him as her light breath fell on his chest. No matter how it had come about, Zoro would protect this woman in any way he could.

Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present, Zoro dressed in his swim trunks quickly, knowing Nami would be waiting for him. When he finally exited the men's quarters, he wasn't quite ready for the site that greeted him. Nami was clad simply in a light blue bikini and a lime green wrap skirt while her orange hair flowed down and framed her obviously pregnant body. The beautiful bump where his child slept was visible to any and all eyes. Though Nami's confidence was often still shaken, today she carried herself proudly. It was a bold move showing off to the crew like this, but Zoro's pride swelled at the fact that Nami was going to gladly to show off her pregnancy to them all.

When Nami walked onto the beach a few minutes later in her bikini with the long green wrap tied about her hips, a hush fell over the crew. Zoro watched their faces as one by one the crewmembers took in the sight and realized what was going on.

In front of Zoro, Nami stood none too modestly rubbing sunscreen on her arms with her belly visible to the entire crew. Perhaps it was because it was still early in her pregnancy, but the only place her body had expanded was that bump on her abdomen. The rest of her figure still looked the same with the exception of her slightly fuller breasts. In a word, she was breathtaking. He could feel the dumb looking grin spreading on his face as he watched her, but he didn't care. This woman was carrying his son inside of her and now everyone would know; the idea was enough to drive away all other thoughts from his mind.

It was Luffy who spoke first. He leaned over toward Usopp and said in a loud whisper that he probably though was subtle but in truth was heard clearly by the whole crew, "When did Nami get so fat?"

"You idiot!" Usopp hissed back at him "She's not fat!"

"Well she looks fat to me!" Luffy hissed back.

After a little squeak, Usopp used both hands to cover Luffy's mouth and hushed the stupid captain. "Idiot! She'll hear you!"

But it was too late, she already had. Nami fixed the boys with a dangerous look and took a few steps toward them. "Monkey D Luffy!" Nami all but shouted at her captain causing him to swallow nervously. "You should know better! It's rude to call a pregnant woman fat!"

Luffy's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull as he pulled away from Usopp and shouted, "PREGNANT?"

"Yes," said Nami holding one finger up in the air. "Also," the finger she was holding up now aimed squarely at the green-haired swordsman, "Zoro's the father. If anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with _him_."

Feeling that he ought to do _something_ since most of the crew was looking at him now, Zoro crossed his arms over his bare chest and made a stern face.

There was an elongated moment of silence in which no one knew the proper thing to say before the entire crew began speaking at once. Zoro and Nami watched the chaos smugly. It was funny to see who had "known" it and who received a complete shock that morning.

Chopper had fallen back next to Usopp relieved that he didn't have to keep the secret anymore.

Luffy was saying in shock, "You knew!"

"Of course he knew! He's the doctor," Usopp informed their captain with a smack to the back of the head knocking the captain's hat forward over his eyes.

"Did you know?" Luffy asked righting his straw hat and pointing at Usopp.

"Well no," the sniper admitted still looking rather nervous, "But I _told_ you they were flirting!"

"Doing a lot more than flirting if you ask me! Ow! SUU-PER!" Franky said posing enthusiastically. "When is the little guy getting here?" the cyborg asked.

"Franky," Chopper asked wide eyed, "How did you know it was a boy?"

The cyborg looked a little confused as he scratched his head and said, "Because a super guy like Zoro has a son first." Then he added a little more loudly with a strong pose, "Fathering sons is a man's romance!"

Robin was looking at Nami's growing belly affectionately saying, "Oh my, you've really gotten yourself into it this time eh, Ms. Navigator?"

Nami shrugged good-naturedly and laughed.

Brook had begun arguing with Franky on whether a woman carries a child for nine or ten months before giving birth as they tried to figure out when the little guy was coming. By this point Chopper was too exhausted dogging Luffy's "but how'd it get in there" questions to the two them that months didn't matter; it's forty weeks more or less.

During the confusion Nami turned to Zoro and nodded toward the shore. Zoro followed her taking their towels and lying them on a rock. Nami untied her wrap and Zoro adverted his eyes to be polite. But he couldn't help but peek back and check out her rounded figure. He was amazed by the changes pregnancy brought to her body and even more stunned at the feelings those changes stirred in him. Though he didn't quite allow himself to fully realize what those feelings meant yet, the possessiveness he felt for her was beginning to show.

Following Nami into the ocean, Zoro was all too glad to leave the commotion of the beach behind. They waded into the gentle waves until the water hit the bottom of Nami shoulders.

"That went well," Nami observed.

"Eh," Zoro pointed out, "It's technically still going on, and I don't think it's really sunk in yet."

With a shrug, Nami says, "Well who will say something bad after that tough-guy look you gave them?"

"Hey!" Zoro said defensively splashing at Nami, "You're the one who made them all turn and look at me. What was I supposed to do? Wave?"

Laughing, Nami got closer and splashed him back, "Personally, I think you should have curtseyed!" And then Nami pushed him as if she were trying to dunk him under the water, but she was too small to achieve such a feat. Realizing the mistake, Nami started to back away slowly when Zoro grabbed at her arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said playfully stopping her from leaving.

With a laugh. Nami turned and pulled away, but he was too strong and she just ended up pulled back into his chest. She was facing away from him now and Zoro reached his hands up and rested them on her shoulders and began to rub lightly.

"It was daring of you going out in just a bathing suit and confront them like that," Zoro observed. After the incident, Nami had been careful to cover up more. After finding out about the pregnancy, she was feeling more confident and started wearing shorts and skirts again until she was trying to hide the small bump, but seeing her go out in a bathing suit was something Zoro hadn't expected.

Before she spoke Nami took a deep breath at the truth she was about to reveal. "It might sound strange, but I actually like looking at my body again. That's why I can wear a bathing suit. After the night on the island, I didn't like to look in the mirror. What I saw looked so dirty and lost. But it isn't like that anymore. When I look at myself I see... life!"

Zoro's hands had squeezed her shoulders gently, and Nami leaned into his touch as she said, "I feel like my body is doing something good now." Her voice got quieter as she whispered, "It makes me feel beautiful again."

Without thinking Zoro answered, "You _are_ beautiful, especially pregnant." The words had left his lips before he realized he'd said them and once they were out he almost couldn't believe they came from him. He'd never complimented her appearance before. What was it about this woman that loosened his tongue so much? He wondered if Nami would call him out on it or not, but all she did was laugh.

"Well, we'll see how I look when I'm huge and fat at the end of this!" Nami joked.

Zoro almost kept quiet, but the unusual morning they'd had seeing his child and telling the crew had made him feel brash as well. In for a beli, right? Once more he spoke without letting himself think too much, "It won't matter. I've never seen anything more remarkable."

Nami turned in his arms to face him and he felt himself blush. It matched the color in Nami's cheeks as she asked, "Do you really mean that, Zoro?" Now the skin of that swelled abdomen was pushing up against his stomach and her hands came to rest gently on his chest.

"Of course," he breathed, looking into her eyes. "What you're doing is incredible."

They stood staring at each other both lost to their own deep thoughts. Zoro's hands were still on her shoulders and hers were still pressed against his chest. And then Nami lowered herself and rested her head on his chest, moving her arms around his waist. Zoro let his own arms wrap around her and she smiled into his chest. It wasn't the first time he'd held her like that against his bare chest, but it was the first time holding her when she was wearing so little. Everything- her legs, her breasts, her stomach, her cheek- it was all touching him in the most enticing way. The amount of contact between them set his skin on fire and he tightened his arms around her trying to feel more of that luscious skin. His blood began to race, and just under his shorts there was an all too familiar twitch.

Immediately the guilt settled in crushing down on him with such a force that it threatened to stop his breathing. How could he be so coarse? So vulgar? _This_ was the woman he swore to protect, the mother of his unborn child, and he was turning her into some sort of object? He had promised her that he wouldn't ask anything more from her! How sick was his own mind to wander in a direction he knew would hurt her? If she could only see the way he'd thought of her just now, she would run from him screaming.

So what if her skin was soft and the swell of her abdomen was rubbing against his stomach? So what if her large breasts, which were barely contained by that bikini top, were pressed so firmly against his chest that it made his mouth water? So what if her citrus scent was so powerful that he could practically taste her? It was _no_ excuse for weakness on his part. Part of his unspoken promise to her involved keeping her safe from men- all men! Even he himself was included in that category. He couldn't let himself get so careless! The nature of his thoughts would only cause her more pain. How heartless could he be?

Strengthening the power of his arms around her and suppressing those waves of desire, he resolved once more that he would not let anything bad happen to this woman ever again.

On the shore, Sanji stood watching the pair from over the grill. He wanted to feel jealous and rage about the swordsman holding Nami like it was his right. But instead he found himself simply happy that Nami seemed so content. It occurred to him that he'd never be able to make her look like that. Soon Robin came to stand next to him.

"They really are happy aren't they?" she asked softly. Sanji shrugged. Of anyone else on the crew, Robin should have known more of the truth as she was Nami's roommate. His suspicions were confirmed when the older woman smiled mysteriously and spoke once more. "I was worried for Nami for a while, she seemed so lost and so defeated. I know she acted strong and I don't think most of the crew knows, but I could hear the words she shouted in her fitful sleep. I'm glad she's found her place again."

"I can't pretend to understand it," Sanji admitted to Robin, "But he makes her happy. And I've questioned him as well. He will protect her no matter what. I've decided to be content with that."

Robin smiled and placed a hand on the cooks arm. "That's very big of you, Sanji," she smiled. "Looks like our playboy love-cook is finally growing up."

Nodding Sanji spoke in a low voice, "We were all faced with the choice: grow up and get strong or get left behind, lost in whatever feelings consumed us. In the end, we move forward in the only ways we know how."

The hand lightly resting on his arm, squeezed gently. "Your time will come, Mr. Cook. Just let things take their natural course."

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and smiled. "Thanks, Robin." He was glad to have someone to talk to even if only for a moment.

"Oi, Nico Robin!" Franky was calling as he bounded up in his heavy body. He was smiling mischievously at the moment, but his face was tear streaked and it was obvious he had been crying buckets. "I have an idea. Luffy said it's fine with him, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

The cyborg bent low and whispered into the archaeologist's ear. In the end, Robin smiled and said enthusiastically, "I think it's a great idea, Franky."

"!" the large man shouted as he did his signature pose. 'Talk about men who needed to grow up!' Sanji thought to himself as the large man in a Speedo and Hawaiian shirt went running off toward the ship.

A short distance from the grill, the boys were having their own little chat. Luffy and Chopper were sitting up excitedly while Usopp's arms moved wildly around in the air to emphasize what he was saying. Next to the three, Brook looked on with his gaping blank eyes as he calmly sipped on some tea.

"This is bad. This is bad. This is _so_ bad!" Usopp was saying. "I'm telling you! We need to be careful!"

But Luffy scratched at his chin and looked up with a befuddled expression. "What's so bad about a baby?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing!" Usopp hissed before he got closer to Luffy and the small reindeer for dramatic effect and asked, "You know what happens when a woman gets pregnant right?"

Luffy and Chopper shook their heads while Brook watched curiously.

"Well," Usopp started, "As their bodies get bigger and bigger, it becomes too much for their minds to control! What once was the nice woman who lived down the block turns into a stark raving lunatic!" Usopp shouted this last bit causing both Luffy and Chopper to gasp. The reindeer began to nervously chew on the tips of his hooves forgetting momentarily that he had known pregnant women in the past. The atmosphere was beginning to get very tense!

"Suddenly," Usopp continued his theatric performance, "Your friend has become a monster! You guys know how scary Nami was before right? Imagine what she will be like now!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Nami asked as she and Zoro returned form their dip in the water.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Usopp, Luffy and Chopper shrieked in a chorus of screams before all jumping to the ground and hiding behind the log they were previously sitting upon.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the three men. "What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Ah!" Brook said setting his teacup down, "they are afraid that the pregnancy hormones will turn Nami-san into a crazy woman."

There was another small shriek before Usopp whispered harshly, "You weren't supposed to tell _her_ that, Stupid!"

With a sigh, Nami waved a hand and said, "Oh please! Only _boys_ are afraid of pregnant women. I thought everyone on our crew was supposed to be a manly man of the sea!"

Three sets of eyes peeped over the top of the log to look at Nami. To their side Brook added his own opinion. "That is right! Real men have nothing to fear around a pregnant lady! Pregnancy it a miraculous time! The only time people may create life! It is indeed a time to be so revered, that I would not even ask a pregnant woman to show me her panties! Nevertheless, if one wished to show them to me I would never object! Just so you know, Nami-san."

In a burst of anger, Nami's foot collided with Brook's head, the spiky heel of her sandal practically puncturing a hole through his thick skull. The force of the kick was so great that the teacup even flew from Brook's skeletal hands and crashed a few feet away.

There was a great yelp as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper dove for cover under the log once more so that only their rear ends were visible over the top as they all shouted, "Nami-san! SO SCARY!"

This only caused Nami's eyebrow to twitch more while Zoro doubled over in a wealth of hysterical guffaws. After a whack on the head, Zoro straightened up and shouted to the three men under the log, "Hey! There is nothing different about Nami so just deal with it!" Then in an undertone he added, "Besides acting afraid of her is what will _really_ piss her off!"

"Zoro!" Nami shushed him angrily with a pout. Of course all that anger disappeared when Zoro slung an arm around her waist and whispered something into her ear.

From their vantage point of peeking over the log, Usopp whispered to his companions, "You know what this means right?" Luffy and Chopper nodded their agreement before the sniper continued, "Anytime Nami gets scary-pregnant-angry, all we have to do is push Zoro in front of her!"

Sometime later, after everyone had calmed down, Nami and Zoro went over to sit down by the other four pirates to wait for food. Robin was still talking to Sanji by the grill.

"Hey Nami," Usopp was asking, "What are you going to do now? In the long run I mean."

"That's right!" Luffy said suddenly realizing that a pregnant Nami might have trouble with the pirating life.

"Well, Chopper says I should be fine to sail if there are no complications through the pregnancy," Nami informed the men.

"Yes," the doctor added giving his professional opinion, "I know how to help Nami during the pregnancy. Only, I think that once she gets in her eights or ninth month it won't be advisable for her to sail as we want her to have access to a hospital when she goes into labor."

"So we have to stop for a month or two so that Nami can have the baby," Luffy observed attempting to comprehend the situation. "How long after that can she start sailing again? I don't want to stop too long if the marines are after us."

"Well," Chopper said tapping his chin with his hoof in thought, "It would be best not to take the baby out on the boat until he's at least six weeks old and has a better immune system. So I'd say Nami should plan on staying on land until the baby is two or three months old. He'll probably be alright after that, "

"That's good!" said Luffy, "That's not too long to wait. Shanks made my home island his base for a whole year and he still became Yonko! Even if we have to spend a few months waiting, we will still reach the One Piece! Only," Luffy's face drew serious with concern, "Let's make sure it's on an island with lots of good meat!" At this statement he gave a decisive nod.

Normally, Nami would have laughed at this, but she was too busy being shocked that Luffy didn't just expect her to give up her life and become "just a mother" after the baby came. Her mind created a picture of having to live on an island and sell mikans to support her family while her friends sailed on ahead. It wasn't the life she wanted, but how would they know that?

"Hmm..." Usopp added thoughtfully. "We are going to have to build some new furniture, but it shouldn't be too difficult. Babies are pretty small anyhow. Ah! I will make Nami one of those papoose things to carry the baby on her back! That way she will be able to concentrate on navigating without having to worry about holding or chasing the baby!"

Brook sipped a cup of tea and said, "You are most fortunate, Nami-san. I know the perfect lullabies that will put the little one to sleep easily whenever we need. And I can gear it specifically so it will affect babies only! Yo ho ho ho!"

Chopper was also deep in thought. "I will have to get some books on pediatrics. There are vitamins and immunizations. We well have to give him check-ups often too. Hmm... Usopp you should make one of those charts that we can mark how tall he is as he grows."

"Yes!" Usopp said nodding, "Franky will want to help with the design, I think."

Even Zoro added, "We'll need some practice kid swords and some small equipment for him to climb on so he can train to get strong. Kids love that sort of thing. Maybe Franky can build some of those too." With a sly grin he looked at Nami and said, "Best part is that he's half yours so I won't need to 'borrow' funds for it." The last part made Nami crinkle her nose and pout at his new "debt-loop-hole." She'd have something to say about that, but first...

"Wait. Wait! Just wait. How do you all know I'm not planning on giving up my life of piracy and finding a cozy little cottage somewhere?" Nami asked incredulously amused that her crewmates all assumed she would simply continue the same pirating lifestyle. "I might be planning to make my own little mikan farm and sell them on an island. I might not have any intention of being a pirate anymore." When she had first found out about her pregnancy, this was the scenario she had pictured. She was certain that no one would want her on board with a baby. It was too much trouble. And yet, here was her crew embracing the idea as if it weren't a burden but an adventure.

"You're not are you?" Luffy shouted suddenly grief-stricken. "We won't get anywhere without you! Nami you can't leave! And you definitely can't take _him_!" Luffy pouted seriously and pointed at her tummy. "_He_ is my new nakama! I'm gonna teach him how to punch!"

"I'm going to teach him how to shoot!" Usopp added pointing his thumb at his chest.

"I will make sure he is growing well and teach him what he needs to know about first aid so he doesn't get too hurt!" Chopper said in his tiny voice.

"I'm going to teach him the joy of music," laughed Brook as his bony fingers drummed a rhythm on his femur.

From the grill Sanji shouted, "I'm gonna make sure he knows how to cook a decent meal and how to treat a lady."

"And there are quite a few languages I can teach him to read," Robin said softly beside Sanji.

"Ow!" called a loud voice from inside the ship, "I'm gonna teach him to be SUPER!"

Zoro didn't say a word, but he reached out and grabbed Nami's hand silently conveying to her all he planned to do for and teach to their son. There were unshed tears in her eyes as her fingers closed around Zoro's, and it occurred to Nami then that this baby belonged to the whole Straw Hat crew! It was there in their cautiously excited looks. The men in front of her were already imagining the little boy playing, fishing, fighting and more. She and Zoro might be mom and dad, but the child had six uncles and one aunt just in the crew alone. Nami laughed. Part of her had feared that this might separate her from the crew, but it seemed to have made them closer. It again reminded Nami never to underestimate the power of her nakama.

Probably anywhere else in the world people would tell you that once you got pregnant your life had to change. That you'd have to give up your dreams and do nothing but raise children. They'd tell you your life belonged to that child now. These people would say you couldn't be a mother _and_ a pirate- that you'd have to choose. They'd expect her to be like those other woman and wait for the pirate who fathered her child to maybe someday return. Nami wasn't made for pining away on an island while her livelihood sailed away without her. It was amazing how her nakama simply knew that. They had all just assumed she'd be carrying on with them as if there were no difference. Then again, her friends were never very good at playing by the rules!

"Food!" Sanji called and suddenly everyone was grabbing for meat before Luffy could take it all. The crew laughed and talked enjoying their meal thoroughly. There were many toasts to Nami and Zoro, and much talk about what the baby would do, what he would look like, and how he would learn to fight. The crew even discussed what he should be called.

"Shut up, Luffy!" Zoro shouted while a vein pulsed in his forehead, "we are _not_ naming him Fred!"

With his rubber lips stretched around the bone that was hanging half-way out of his mouth, the Captain pouted, "Thwat thwy thot? Febt ith a thood thame!" Of course he meant: But why not? Fred is a good name!"

"No!" Nami and Zoro shouted in unison, officially shooting down the name and at the same time making Luffy's over-stuffed face fall in disappointment.

There was one more surprise in store for Nami that night! Exhausted after the barbeque, she walked to her room to rest before meeting Zoro only to find that the room had shrunk! Her bed and wardrobe were nowhere in sight, and she was looking at the massive body of Franky the shipwright sitting with one ankle crossed over his knee on their comfortable couch.

"Hey girlie!" he said pushing his sunglasses up over his forehead. "A little birdie told me you've been spending your nights sleeping on the floor in the crow's nest and the library."

Nami's eyes went wide at his declaration and her mind began to turn over excuses of why she'd be spending her nights away from her bedroom.

"Ow! Don't give me that look! It's not exactly a secret anymore is it?" Franky laughed as he pointed at her still exposed abdomen.

Nami found herself laughing too now as she realized that every one expected that she had been sleeping with Zoro figuratively. She no longer needed to keep it a secret that she literally spent her nights with him.

"Anyhow, Luffy agreed to this, and I talked it over with Robin to make sure she was fine with it too. We've set the women's quarters up more like an apartment. The main door still opens to the sitting room here in the center, but you have a room over there," Franky pointed to the right, "and Robin has a room over here," he then pointed to the left. "Your wardrobe and personal belongings are all in your side as well as your bed, which has been made a little bigger for you!" Franky added with a wink. "There is also a door that opens into a nursery. It's empty right now. You can think what you want in there later!"

Nami rushed over to the door the cyborg had indicated and yanked it open as she eyed her new room. Her things had been transferred over quite nicely and the bed looked so much more comfortable than the floor she'd been sleeping on! Her back gave a cry of relief just looking at it! "Thank you, Franky! This is really great!" Nami said excitedly and remembered a time not too long ago where she would have thrown her arms around his massive neck in thanks at such a gesture. But she still wasn't ready for that. Instead she just smiled.

"Hope you an' the Swords Bro like it!" Franky winked and then leaned closer and whispered, "I also put an extra drawer in the wardrobe incase you wanted him to move any of his stuff over."

Nami blushed crimson at the suggestion making the cyborg laugh.

At that point, the main door opened and Robin walked in and called "Ah, Mr. Shipwright. I see you've finished the preparations."

"Yup," Franky said wagging his eyebrows suggestively, "Now both beautiful Straw Hat ladies have some privacy. Now go look at your room Nico Robin, it's quite SUPER!"

That night, when Zoro met her in the library, Nami didn't have the futon pulled out. Instead she said, "I have a surprise!" and she lead him to the newly redone room.

"Robin's room is on the other side, so this one is just for me," Nami informed the green-haired man.

Zoro entered the room and eyed the double sized bed. "Just for you?"

"To share of course!" Nami smiled. After hesitating a moment, Nami went over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. Many clothing items were hanging on bars at the top, while the lower portion consisted of a dresser. Just as Franky said there were now six drawers to the chest instead of five. Nami pulled the top one open to reveal an empty space. "Franky said he put this extra drawer in for you," Nami told the swordsman blushing, "In case you wanted to bring some stuff over."

Raising his eyebrow, Zoro asked, "Should I bring some stuff over then?" He would never presume to simply move into this new space with her. So far all the nights they had spent together had been in common territory. The thought of moving his stuff here and calling this his room seemed so big. If he moved stuff here it wouldn't be like all the times they'd crashed in the crow's nest or the library, it would be something more. Perhaps he should expect that considering that they were a family more or less now.

Slowly Nami nodded her orange head and gave half a shrug. "If you are going to be staying here every night, you might as well. Did you want to go get some stuff now?"

She had been slow to react, but her words were devoid of any true hesitation. This made his pulse quicken so he replied, "Yeah. I think I will if that's okay." And then Zoro disappeared to go pack a bag.

Nami used the opportunity alone to change into her night clothing. It would be nice to sleep in a bed and wear pajamas again! When she had been meeting Zoro to stay elsewhere, she always ended up sleeping in her daytime clothing since she'd have to walk back later. Tonight she dressed in a comfortable sleep shirt and a pair of thin cotton shorts and wondered what Zoro would be wearing.

There was a knock on her door a little later and she let Zoro in and led him to her room. It was strange to watch him put his things away in her wardrobe, but it made sense for him to do so. And when he finished, he climbed into bed and beckoned her to come over. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of black, green and grey plaid bottoms. The material was soft against Nami's skin and she snuggled into Zoro's warmth.

"What a crazy day," Zoro said. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they were having a boy. A son. His son. Their son. It was strange the way something you never asked for or expected could take hold of your life and turn into something so important to you. Now that Zoro knew he was having a son, the more he found he actually wanted one. Thinking about the little life growing inside of Nami made him _want _to be a father. The more he thought about it, the more amazing it seemed.

From the way they were lying, The bump in Nami's stomach was pressing into his side and he knew that the child, his son, was in there. His eyes kept drifting down to that bump when he thought she wasn't looking. But evidently Nami was looking since she laughed and grabbed Zoro's large hand as she rolled onto her back. Lifting up the bottom of her shirt, she placed his hand on her abdomen. "Better?" she asked.

Zoro grinned and rolled to his side to face her. "Yeah," he said rubbing the small bump on her belly, "that's better."

They lay there enjoying the closeness for a while. For the two of them, this shared connection was something special. After the initial incident, neither had thought they'd ever feel comfortable with someone else again. But the way they so desperately clung to each other now not only comforted them but also affirmed that no matter what had happened they were still whole. It was really the reason that Nami not only could stand for Zoro to touch her but also yearned for his touch; she wasn't hiding the truth from him. He had been there and felt her pain. And he was still here holding her. He didn't shy away from her because she was tainted or dirty.

During the day, Nami could laugh with the crew- and these days she was even enjoying herself- but she knew she was still hiding some of the truth from them. Here with Zoro, she didn't have to pretend. He accepted her entirely: her pain, her past, her future. That was a powerful feeling and the main reason she felt safe nestled in his arms.

The rubbing on her abdomen slowed as Zoro pushed his torso up from the bed. For a moment Nami froze, not knowing what he was going to do, but she trusted him so she wouldn't flinch away. Zoro was bending his head low over her abdomen; he stopped about two inches away from her exposed belly and whispered, "Good night, Little One."

The moment was so touching that Nami felt herself filled with raw emotion. When Zoro turned to look at her, his smile was so genuine it made Nami's heart speed up and her breath catch. As he laid himself beside her once more, he leaned toward her own ear and whispered, "Good night, Nami."

And then he laid still beside her, his long muscular body stretched out next to hers and his calloused hand resting gently on the swell of her belly. His face was so near her own that she could just barely feel the tip of his nose touching her cheek. Her eyes closed of their own volition and Nami whispered, "Good Night, Zoro." Before drifting off into a peacefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I totally lied and got it up sooner than I expected! Yay! :) Hope you don't mind that it waxed a little fluffy. The next chapter, I think, is one of my absolute favs of this piece, so hopefully it will be up sometime this weekendearly next week. We are building to the part I know you are all waiting for! ;)

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys make me feel so happy! I am glad you are liking this story!


	7. On the Street Where You Live

Disclaimer: not mine.

**On the Street Where You Live**

Of every pirate in the crew, it surprised Nami to find that Brook was the one who treated her the most differently after finding out about the pregnancy. In fact most other crewmembers treated her in almost the same way they did before they knew. Well Luffy, of course, went on and on about his new little nakama and often came up to Nami with an idea of what he could do with the baby once it was born. "When can I take him fishing? I'll teach him the best way to catch a crocodile! I want to take him to see the sky islands so he knows they really exist!" Every day there was something new he needed to tell Nami about.

Now that everyone else knew, Chopper became a little more vocal about Nami's behavior. At lunch he said, "Don't eat that clam Nami! Anything with a shell is bad during pregnancy!" When Nami walked onto the deck with her hair still damp from the shower, Chopper bounded up and asked, "You didn't take a HOT shower did you Nami? Raising your temperature too much is bad for the baby!" And when Nami lounged back on a lawn chair with a book, Chopper shrieked and scolded, "You can't lay on your BACK Nami! That position can cut off circulation to your uterus, so it's bad for the baby!" Just when Nami was about to snap at him that just about everything seemed bad for the baby, Zoro swooped in and distracted the young doctor and hurried him off to a different part of the ship. The swordsman must have warned the doctor about that Nami didn't take kindly to being scolded because the reindeer did calm his fussing a bit after this.

Usopp didn't need any warnings about Nami's temper. He was careful to always be polite and address her in the most respectful manner possible. As promised, he made her a bunch of contraptions for the baby that Nami decided she'd figure out how to use once the baby got here. If Usopp ever slipped up and said something dumb in front of her, he slunk away quickly to avoid her wrath! For her part, Nami thought she was having a very levelheaded pregnancy, but she supposed the pregnancy stereotypes worked against her here.

There wasn't much change in the way Franky treated her, though he did switch from calling her the name "Girlie," to "Little Mama." If Nami had thought that she'd never miss the name Girlie, she hadn't realized he'd replace it with a similarly horrible name. But there was no controlling that man's antics. Franky did however change his behavior with Zoro, often bursting to tears when speaking about the swordsman becoming a father. Other times he'd merely slap the smaller man on the back in a congratulatory manner.

Nami could tell that Robin was curious about Nami's condition, but was too polite to ask. So it was Nami who acted a little differently with the archaeologist often telling the other woman about the changes her body experienced. It was nearly impossible to tell from Robin's reserved reactions whether she thought Nami's situation interesting or appealing, but in any case she provided a good ear for the complaints that Nami was too embarrassed to talk to Sanji about.

But of all the changes in behavior patterns, Brook's was by far the strangest! The skeleton began flitting about and doting on Nami at every chance. He was beginning to act the way Sanji used to- no, he was worse than Sanji ever was! Every time Nami turned around, Brook had written her another song or had made her another cup of tea. A girl could only drink so many cups of tea a day! And as Chopper was constantly reminding her, tea wasn't the best thing for the baby. It was one morning two weeks after Nami revealed her pregnancy that Brook went too far by calling her Nami-sama. It was not her desire to be held to a higher standard than anyone else on the crew, so Nami kicked him in the head. Only after this, did Nami figure out that the skeleton's behavior had nothing to do with his usual perverted requests. It was the pregnancy and life growing within her that Brook was infatuated with. Being dead he valued life more than everything else, and Nami who was busy growing life within her right now must seem like some ancient goddess to the skeleton. Knowing this made his behavior a little easier to bear, though Nami wasn't entirely sure it meant he had given up on her panties.

Nami supposed actually, now that everyone knew, she and Zoro might have been acting a bit differently too. Since everyone knew they could relax and not worry about anyone finding out. It was a good thing too because the belly had begun to affect Nami's gait as she walked. The change was slight yet, but she was definitely having to compensate for the extra weight on the front of her. When Usopp made a joke about her starting to waddle, she left several new lumps on his head- so much for not perpetuating pregnancy stereotypes. Of course, Brook had offered to carry her wherever she needed to go so it would be easier for her, but Nami waved him off uncomfortably.

The cook had started to act a little differently too, but the change in him had been longer in coming. Sanji had started to act more aloof with Nami. The more evident her pregnancy got, the more reserved the cook became. Naturally, he still made every food Nami wanted to eat and tried his best to make her happy; however, recently, he'd begun to advert his eyes from her figure. He still talked to her, but something had changed in his attitude. It was as if looking at Nami's growing figure caused him pain. Nami felt the small shift in his behavior like a wedge driven between them. After all that had happened, Nami had become closer to Sanji and it hurt that he was pulling away from her slightly now. Things would smooth over eventually, Nami was certain, but there was no telling when that would be.

* * *

><p>By her third Doctor appointment with Chopper, she was used to the fact that the reindeer had to touch her belly in order to record the progress. She didn't particularly like that fact, but she no longer needed to grind her teeth in order to bear the feeling. It wasn't so bad really. He wasn't trying to hurt her, and he wasn't pulling away because she was dirty. This forced professional touch actually helped Nami start to see that letting someone else touch her wasn't something to be that afraid of. Still, she wasn't about to go trying to play freeze tag again or hug someone anytime soon.<p>

But at twenty weeks along, Nami was so focused on her pregnancy that she hardly had time to think about the night that made her this way. As she pushed herself up off the exam table, Chopper held out a hand to her and said, "Congratulations! You're half way there!"

Nami looked at his extended hand and realized she was supposed to shake it. Her first reaction was to pull away, but if she could let him touch her stomach, she could touch his hand. Chopper was a friend. Determined to get through it, Nami extended her hand and grasped the reindeer's hand and shook it. There! That wasn't so hard.

When she left the sick bay, she was feeling really accomplished. She walked into the dining hall and Zoro, who was waiting there, grined at her, "How'd it go?"

They had decided she should go by herself today since she was really trying to get over her fears. "Perfect as always!" she smiled and sat down next to him.

"As if Nami-san could be anything less than perfect," Sanji called from the kitchen where he was making lunch though the compliment lacked it's usual gusto.

Chopper had come into the dining hall as well now. "He's a strong boy," Chopper was saying, "But considering his parents, I guess we shouldn't be surprised."

All four of them laughed and Nami briefly wondered how Zoro and Sanji managed to not kill each other while she was gone. The rest of the crew began filing in for lunch. As they started to eat, Nami could feel the little flutters of movement inside her womb that she'd become used to these past few weeks. Still, the child had yet to make a movement big enough for anyone else to feel. Nami smiled to herself and ate happily until she felt a large thump just below her naval. What the? It happened again and then a third time.

Wordlessly and with wide eyes, she snatched Zoro's hand away from his plate and laid it flat on her protruding belly. Thump! Zoro nearly jumped as he turned to better look at her stomach. "Was that?" he asked and Nami nodded her head. At that moment Zoro started to laugh as he turned more to her so that he had one hand on her belly and the other on the small of her back. They had already gotten the attention of the crew and now all seven other members were watching them as Zoro informed them proudly, "The baby's kicking!"

The seven confused faces turned into seven happy smiles as cheers broke out all around the table. The baby in her womb kicked more at all the noise, which made Nami laugh. Suddenly there was another hand on Nami's belly and Nami followed the long stretch of an arm until her eyes met Luffy's. There was a wide grin on his face as he shouted, "I feel it! I feel it!"

Though she wanted to slap the hand away and yell at the captain, his happy expression held her off. Really it was like when Chopper had to feel her belly for their exams.

"Can I try?" Usopp was asking from her other side and Nami didn't know what to do. But then the hand Zoro had laid on her back gave her a little pat and Nami knew he meant to tell her that she could do this. She nodded to Usopp who put his hand on her belly beside Luffy's. Zoro moved his hand lower so it was resting just beneath the bump, giving the other two men more space.

Apparently the baby in her womb, who had only just decided to make his presence known today, was enjoying all the attention as he flipped and kicked under the three hands on her stomach. Luffy was laughing, "shishishi," while Usopp gasped.

Across the table, Franky said, "My turn!" and pulled off Luffy and Usopp's hands to make way for his own. The cyborg's large hand opened up to reveal a smaller hand that telescoped across the table to land on Nami's stomach.

"Can you even feel something like that with metal hands?" Usopp asked.

"Of course, bro! I made them SUPER sensitive!" Franky said as already the tears were streaming down his face. "I'm not crying!" he shouted in a choked broken up voice before continuing in a softer tone, "Little guy is... just too... super..." and then added.

Beside the large cyborg Robin reached a gentle hand out to supportively rub his back just next to his large metal shoulder. "Idiot!" he shouted as the tears fell faster, "I don't need encouragement! I'm not crying!" But despite his words, he retracted his hand and leaned into the archaeologist's soft touch.

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed across the table clicking his bony fingers. "If you would please allow me, Nami-san."

Another slight nod, and Brook's skeletal hand was on her abdomen. The musician turned his large empty eye sockets to her and said, "Amazing," as his hand was bumped by the tiny yet strong movements. "I can feel his kicks against my palm... although... I don't have palms! Yo ho ho ho!"

Then an arm sprouted up on the table in front of Nami and hesitated slightly in front of her belly. After Nami gave a nod in Robin's direction, the slender hand reached out to Nami's big belly and on the other side of the table Robin wore and amused smile as her hand received several kicks.

Chopper had come around the table and was saying nervously while fiddling his hooves, "I know I just felt the baby earlier, but he wasn't moving and so..."

"Go ahead Chopper," Nami said with a small smile.

A tiny hoof came to rest on her stomach to feel the small bumps, but soon transformed into a large human hand. "I can feel a little better like this," Chopper said a little embarrassed, but Nami merely nodded.

When Chopper pulled his hand away, Nami looked expectantly at Sanji. The blond cook was the only one who had not immediately rushed up to feel her belly and he was the only one in the whole crew who seemed less than enthusiastic about the baby. But the cook didn't meet her eyes as he was clearing dishes off the table.

No one in the crew except Zoro noticed this exchange, as they were too busy discussing the movement of the little being inside of Nami. While the crew prattled on, Zoro leaned over and whispered into Nami's ear, "Don't let it get you down. He'll come around. If you are concerned you can always try talking to him after the meal."

Nami nodded. It made her uneasy to see Sanji acting distant, as he was the only one who knew the truth. She didn't think he'd purposefully go blabbing their secret, but he was always somewhat of a wild card. She whispered something to Zoro to which he nodded before turning back to his plate.

Picking up her fork, Nami started eating again when she felt a hand on her abdomen once more. Startled, Nami jumped and looked around to determine to whom the hand belonged. "Luffy!" she admonished, "I'm trying to eat now!"

"Shishishi! Sorry Nami!" the Captain laughed with a dopey grin on his face, "But it is pretty cool! It feels like an alien!" The whole crew laughed at this as they finished up the meal. Nami realized that she was going to have to get used to being touched again since being pregnant meant that her personal boundaries were somehow inconsequential.

As the crew left the dining hall one-by-one, Nami stayed behind in the kitchen where Sanji was busy washing dishes. "Can I help you, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked hoping the address would help soften him toward her.

Sanji sucked his teeth as if she were the last person he wanted to see, but he wouldn't act rudely toward a lady. "You can help dry them if you want, thanks," the cook said pointing to a dishtowel.

They cleaned in a companionable silence for a while, and when Nami was drying the last couple dishes, she spoke, "Didn't you want to feel the baby, Sanji-kun?"

The look in Sanji's eyes was full of hurt and sadness as he looked at her. "Nami-san, how am I supposed to sit there and pretend to be happy when I know how that baby got there? It's the same as it was that night, all I can do is sit back and watch these things happen to you. I can't fix things for you. Do you want me to smile like the oblivious crew and take pride in something that I know caused you so much pain? How am I supposed to do that?"

Nami looked down and unbuttoned the bottom three buttons of her blouse. This entire ordeal had taught her just how much physical contact could hurt and how much it could heal. As she spoke, Nami moved the material of her shirt aside and placed her hands on the smooth skin of her exposed belly. "He wasn't there that night," Nami said indicating the baby inside her, "so you can't hold it against him. And he isn't a punishment or a reminder; he's the light that makes me feel whole again. Sanji," when she spoke his name she looked into his eyes, "This little life was given to me to help me find my way out of the darkness. I know he's not even here yet, but already I care about him so much. When I think about him, I can't even regret what happened because then I wouldn't have him."

Sanji's eyes went wide at this declaration and he continued to stare at Nami and her bump. Looking at her, he didn't see pain or a woman who had been broken and shattered by doubt. Standing before him was a radiant woman, full of life! Pregnancy agreed with her and looking at her, Sanji could see why Zoro was so protective and so enthralled by her. A fond smile had come to her lips as she gently rubbed her belly.

"He's kicking again!" she said, "I think he likes your cooking." She reached out a hand to Sanji and waited expectantly.

After a few moments, Sanji let her take first one of his hand and then the other and place them gently on her abdomen. Her own small hands covered his and her child kicked at him from within her. Overcome by emotion, Sanji fell to his knees before her with his hands still feeling the life pulsing in her womb. It was so easy to fall in love with life, and this small creature inside Nami was asserting itself and shouting to the world "I'm alive! I'm here!" It had a new life all its own! He wasn't a remnant of the past, but a promise of the future.

Maybe this was what he had been so afraid of- feeling that little life and knowing that he had to let go of his anger and resentment over that night. For Nami, he wanted to rage at the world, and yet here was this innocent expression of happiness telling him that everything would turn out fine if he just let go.

"Sanji," Nami called to him and he looked up at her with unshed tears in his eyes. "We wanted to ask you to be the Godfather. You alone know the pain and the struggle we went through to get here. You were there with us and there for us after it happened. Will you stick with us through the good stuff as well."

There was that 'we' again- the one that ultimately excluded him. But no, she was saying they wanting him with them. They didn't want to exclude him at all; in fact they were asking him to share what they had found in this small wonder that wasn't even born yet. It wasn't sit back and watch Nami have a baby, watch that baby grow up, watch Zoro and Nami raise a child. Godfather! That meant they wanted him to have an active role in the child's life-a permanent role. Sanji rather liked the sound of that.

In an instant the cook was on his feet and had wrapped Nami in a hug. "Of course!" he said and despite his earlier words, he sounded excited.

Though Nami initially stiffened, she took three deep breaths and then lifted her arms up to the back of Sanji's shoulders returning the hug. She told herself this wasn't something scary, Sanji had always been there for her and was there for her now. He'd always be there for her- and her child- in the future. It wasn't so hard to return his hug. And yet, it wasn't the same comforting embrace that she had with Zoro. There was nothing about this hug that made her desperate to cling to the man and after a few seconds, Nami let her arms drop and stepped back.

It was then that Sanji seemed to remember himself and said, "Ah! Sorry, Nami-san. I got carried away. I didn't frighten you, did I?" And he had been doing such a good of restraining himself around her too.

Nami waved him off. "Really, it's okay. I'm getting better with that." Then she smiled, "Didn't you see today with the crew? Everyone touched the baby and I didn't flinch at all! It's the most I've been able to handle since that night!"

"Yeah," Sanji smiled, "You were great today."

"Thanks, Sanji-kun!" she said beaming up at the man.

And because he'd been avoiding her slightly since he'd found out about the pregnancy, and since she'd been too preoccupied with the pregnancy to really pay much attention to anything else, the two pirates silently agreed to spend the afternoon catching up.

Nami helped Sanji get the food ready for dinner and enjoyed an extra snack in the meanwhile. Her appetite had come back and was now a rival for Luffy's! It was good to sit and talk amiably about something _other_ than that night. And when Sanji called the crew for dinner, both Sanji and Nami felt that much of the damage had been repaired to their fragile relationship.

When Zoro entered the dining hall with Brook in tow, Sanji heard the swordsman ask Nami in a quiet whispered tone, "Did you ask him?"

Nami nodded enthusiastically.

"Good!" said Zoro before straightening up and Sanji smugly realized that even Zoro had actually wanted him to be Godfather to that little baby. Heartened, Sanji said, "Let's eat!"

Dinner was always a wild affair on the Thousand Sunny. There were always at least three people talking- sometimes shouting- and laughter filled the room. Of course that is to say nothing of the mad scramble to stuff yourself with food while there was still food left! By the end of dinner, everyone was in a good mood.

Luffy, being both full and silly, leaned back on the bench, pointed to his bloated belly and said, "Look Nami! I'm having a baby too!"

Soon enough Usopp and Chopper were pretending to feel the "baby" in Luffy's stomach and carrying on until Luffy let out a great belch and snapped back to his former size.

Most of the crew laughed, but Sanji kicked him in he head shouting, "Don't do gross things at dinner!"

But even after getting kicked, Luffy just laughed. The crew finished up their rowdy meal and retired for the night.

When Zoro came to her room that evening, Nami was already laying under the covers. He crossed the room to the wardrobe and started to pull out pajamas. Nami's cheeks began to blush crimson, but she was determined to ask him something anyhow. "Zoro," she called quietly sitting up slightly in bed, "you should just wear pajama bottoms and not a top."

"Why is that," he asked with a smirk even though he planed to heed her request.

But his question made her blush rather prettily and he wasn't sorry he asked. "Because I like the feeling of your skin on mine when you hold me at night."

"Then I won't wear a shirt," he said and pulled his day shirt off for emphasis.

With a small smile, Nami laid back down. She pretended not to look while he changed, but the further along her pregnancy got, the more curious she'd become about Zoro's body. Of course right now he was only swapping his trousers for his pajama bottoms, so she wouldn't see anything too scandalous- just a glimpse of his underthings as he changed. Truth be told, she'd blame all that on the hormones brought on by the pregnancy.

Eventually, Zoro slid into bed next to her in some soft cotton shorts and she cuddled up to him right away. His eyebrows shot up when his hands came in contact with bare skin. "What's this?" he said pulling back the covers to examine her outfit.

Tonight Nami was wearing a comfortable pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top that said "rock"- only this tank top was cropped under her breasts to leave her entire pregnant belly exposed. "I know how much you like to feel my belly," Nami explained not adding how much she liked how it felt when he held her in her bikini.

The swordsman smirked and then put his hand on her stomach feeling for the little life within. It seemed that the baby was being quiet tonight, so Zoro sat up and put two hands on her belly and pressed his cheek to it as well so his mouth was right near her stomach. "Hey, Little Guy! It's me! Uhh... Dad. If you're awake, let me know. Come on." Zoro was rewarded with a swift kick to the chin. "Ow!" he sat up and rubbed his chin with a laugh. "He is strong." And then he was leaning back down and pushing gently on Nami's stomach. Every time he'd press down in one spot, the baby would turn and kick there. If Zoro moved so did the baby. Watching this strange playtime made Nami laugh.

"He's got good aim," Zoro said approvingly.

"He probably thinks his home is collapsing!" Nami countered with a smile.

Shrugging Zoro bent down and whispered loudly to Nami's belly while rubbing, "I think your Mommy wants us to stop playing for now. Goodnight Little One." Before he had time to think about it, he had planted a gentle kiss on her belly.

When Zoro stretched back out beside Nami, she was fixing him with an unusual look. "What?" he asked.

"You called me, 'Mommy,' it's the first time I've heard it applied to me," Nami answered quite seriously.

"I can call you something else if you like. Ma, Mother, 'Little Mama'..." Zoro began listing variations of Mother but Nami cut him off.

"No! Mommy is fine. I think it was the way you said it that struck me anyhow," Nami offered.

Zoro was a bit confused, "How did I say it?"

Thinking of the best way to answer this question Nami shrugged. "Like we were a 'we' instead of a separate 'you' and 'me."

"Is that bad?" Zoro asked uncertain.

But Nami shook her head, "I liked it." After a moment she blushed and added, "I also liked when you kissed my belly. It was sweet."

Now Zoro's cheeks had taken on a slightly pink hue. In the moment he had been excited about his son, he hadn't been thinking about actually kissing Nami's belly. But that is exactly what he had done. And here he was supposed to be staying away from her except for comforting her enough to give her a sound night's sleep. "Sorry," he breathed.

But then Nami had rolled toward him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't apologize. I said I liked it."

Zoro could feel the spot on his cheek where her lips had just touched as if they were still there. In fact, that spot on his face had gotten very warm and a kind of tingling sensation had taken over him. Nami was settling back against him and he could feel her bare skin on his torso and arms. The skin contact between them really did feel great. They laid on their sides facing each other and Zoro wrapped his arms protectively around her. He began to small rub circles on her back and could soon feel her nipples tightening under the flimsy fabric of her tank top and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Part of Zoro was quite excited by that idea and wanted to explore her body, but he knew that he'd made a promise to protect her. Sometimes that promise might even meant protecting her from himself and his own selfish desires. So with great determination, he pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Good night, Nami."

That night was all the encouragement Nami needed to change their usual greeting from a hug to a peck on the cheek. She'd kiss his cheek the mornings when he'd leave for his workout and she kiss his cheek when he came to her in the night. The slight pressure of her lips pressing into his cheek shouldn't have left a big dopey grin on his face all morning, but it did. And he could feel the tingling of where her lips had touched even hours after the kiss was over. Since he liked that small display of affection so much, he would return the favor at night placing one gentle kiss on her abdomen and another on her forehead. Every night they would fall asleep in each other's arms. Holding those precious treasures in his arms made Zoro feel stronger for all that he had to protect.

And yet, despite how good things were between then, Nami still found herself standing at the railing Friday afternoon looking listlessly out to see. In most of her life, she'd only come across situations that eased when you took care of them. Eating got rid of hunger; sleeping got rid of exhaustion; joking with friends cured boredom and sadness. Yet, she was now experiencing a different sort of feeling and no matter how much she tried to quell it, it only got stronger.

Every time she came into contact with Zoro, she wanted more contact. She would feel the need to touch him build up in her throughout the day instead of being satisfied when she touched him, even a slight tough was like throwing more timber on an open flame. And that momentous need seemed to burn Nami more with every passing day. Now that she knew the feeling of his cheek under her lips, she desperately wanted to know what it felt like for her lips to touch a few inches over and meet his lips. Part of this insistence was probably due to pregnancy hormones, but most of it had to do with the closeness they now shared.

The strangest part was that she still wasn't completely comfortable with contact yet. She'd been able to tolerate hands on her belly or any other similar affections, but if her friends went to touch her shoulder or arm, she'd still pull away. If she really focused, she could tolerate the touch, but it did take a great deal of effort. Yet with Zoro that boundary wasn't there. Sometime her body felt like it was begging for him to touch her anywhere, possibly everywhere.

Suddenly, a spry figure popped up in Nami's peripheral vision startling her out of her deep thoughts. Looking at the figure, she noticed that Luffy was gripping his hat against the wind and grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. His smile was infectious and Nami caught herself returning his look. "What is it Luffy?" she laughed softly.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as if he had been the one to get startled. "Well we were on the deck and Robin said you looked plentive, but didn't explain what it meant. So I decided to come over her and make sure you were okay."

Laughing and in better spirits, Nami said, "I think she said 'pensive' Luffy. It means I'm thinking."

"No wonder you were looking so unhappy!" Luffy exclaimed. Then he grinned. "Whatcha thinking about, Nami?"

Nami looked up at one of her oldest friends and his innocent smile. Today she found his steadfast grin encouraging. "Just trying to sort through my feelings, Luffy," Nami answered honestly.

"You have mystery feelings, Nami?" Luffy asked concerned. When Nami nodded, Luffy said in an overly serious voice, "I get those sometimes."

Nami didn't mean to laugh at this, but a small giggle escaped her lips. "What do you then?" Nami asked.

"It's like this," Luffy explained as he looked out to sea and held his hat on his head. "Eyes closed. Wind in your face. And you stop thinking. You just feel for a few seconds and the wind will blow your heart in the right direction."

"How do you know it's the right direction?" the navigator hesitantly asked her captain.

"Because it hasn't been the wrong one yet! You try it, Nami," Luffy suggested with a large smile.

So Nami looked out to sea once more and closed her eyes. This time she put all thoughts and words out of her mind. Her long hair whipped wildly around her in the breeze and Nami concentrated on not on her thoughts but her feelings. After a few minutes, her mind emptied to a deliciously blank state where she was warm and comfortable.

She could feel strong arms wrapping around her from behind and holding her close. Nami didn't need her eyes to know whose arms they were- she'd memorized their feeling long ago and she didn't know anyone else who smelled like steel. He leaned over from behind and pressed his lips to her cheek. Then he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered three words into her ear.

Nami's eyes snapped open and she was again holding onto the railing next to Luffy, only now her knuckles were white with tension. Zoro was nowhere around. Her wide eyes must have betrayed her epiphany because Luffy said, "Figure it out?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Nami said, "I think I did, Luffy. How insightful!"

"Shi shi shi!" Luffy laughed as he scratched his head. "Things like that are easy for me!" Then he paused for a moment and seemed to ponder something. He spoke again, this time with a less certain voice. "Hey Nami, since I helped you out, can I feel the baby? Sanji says we can't be bothering you all the time to feel him. But I thought since I did help..."

Nami laughed. So that was why the crew had gotten less touchy as time went on. "Of course, Luffy!" Nami said turning around and leaning her back against the railing.

Wasting no time, Luffy placed two hands on her stomach and then pouted. "Hey, Nami. He's not doing anything!"

"Try talking to him," Nami suggested. "Sometimes, the sound really gets him going."

"Okay," Luffy smiled and then bent down to Nami's tummy. "Hey Tiny Nakama! It's your captain! You have to start moving around now, captain's orders!"

The small fetus reacted to the sound of Luffy's low booming voice and began to kick. Luffy looked up at Nami with a very pleased expression, "See! He knows his captain!"

Nami grinned back at him and said, "I guess he does."

"You aren't bothering Nami-san are you, Luffy?" asked a voice coming up on Nami's right.

The tall cook was looking at Luffy as if the latter had been caught with his hands in the fridge.

"It's alright, Sanji," Nami said, "Luffy helped me with a particularly vexing problem so I told him he could feel the baby."

"Well," Sanji said hesitantly with a harsh look at the captain, "As long as he isn't bugging you."

"Not at all," Nami said while Luffy flashed the cook a large grin. "Would you like to feel too Sanji?"

Sanji's hands had joined Luffy's in an instant and soon they were all marveling at the small wonder inside of Nami's belly.

* * *

><p>Having finally gotten some clarity that morning, Nami spent the afternoon joking around with her crew. The more time she spent joking around with them now, the more she realized they were still the same large family they had been before. It was really Nami that changed and once she understood this, she could easily find her way to fit back in. She smiled and laughed at the boys while complaining to Robin how immature they were. It felt just like old times.<p>

So that night she was in a good mood as she sat on her bed waiting for Zoro to come in. Even her good mood however couldn't stop the butterflies from clenching in her stomach. She knew what she wanted, but had no idea about Zoro. The door creaked open and Nami jumped to her feet and greeted him with a yelp, "Zoro!"

Fearing something was wrong he was across the floor and had her scooped up in his arms in an instant. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Nami said planting a kiss on his cheek in her now usual greeting. "But I wanted to talk about something."

As she lead Zoro to the bed, she missed the guarded look that came into his eyes. They sat down and Nami hesitantly began fiddling with the hem of her nightshirt. "Zoro," she said, he voice full of emotion. "I don't want to pretend anymore."

His heart sank. He'd been fearing those words for so long, but he saw the progress she made every day. Weeks ago he had realized that she wouldn't need him for too much longer. He had been holding onto a sliver of hope that once that need ended she would still want to be around him, but he never held out too much on hope. If she wanted to be rid of him, he would keep his promise to keep her safe and let her be. He wouldn't force his presence on her when she could stand on her own.

"I understand," the swordsman said in a voice that betrayed no emotion at all. He stood and crossed the room to the dresser. "I'll pack my things."

"Zoro?" Nami was confused. She'd just told him she wanted to make their relationship real and he was leaving? What kind of a response was that? It didn't take much to set her off these day, so by the time she managed to get across the room and take hold of his arm, there were tears in her eyes. "Why are you leaving? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Zoro looked at her and tried not to let the anger of her rejection show through. "You said you don't want to pretend with me anymore. So I'm getting out of your way so you don't have to pretend. I told you I won't force anything on you so... why are you crying?" he finally seemed to notice the tears on her cheeks and despite the rejection he was feeling, he couldn't keep himself from reaching out and brushing the tears off her cheeks. He would still keep her safe even if it was at a distance.

By the time he finished talking, Nami realized he misunderstood. She shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that," Nami said softly.

Trying to ignore the pounding in his chest, Zoro asked, "What did you mean?"

And her delicate fingers linked around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to her own. It was a sweet kiss full of her hopes for them and the longer they kissed, the more Zoro felt pulled to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her hands pulling him closer. Then her tongue was against his lips begging for entrance. His lips parted and he allowed his own tongue to come out and meet hers happily. The kiss made him realize just how much he had wanted to kiss her these past few months.

Now that they had started, it seemed neither pirate could stop. Soon enough, Zoro had Nami pressed up against a wall while his tongue explored her sensual mouth. His hands were on her hips trying to pull her as close to him as possible. And Nami was moaning into his mouth giving the kiss a pleasant vibration. Her hands had moved from his neck to his shoulders and had now made their way under his shirt lingering on their way. Beneath her fingers, his pulse tapped out a rapid beat of exhilaration.

When they finally parted, Nami's lips were swollen and her eyes were sparkling with desire. "What I meant, Zoro, is that I didn't want to _pretend_ anymore. It's silly to have to pretend to be your lover when I already feel so much for you. I want it, Zoro. I want not just the touching, but the kissing, the holding and more. I want you!"

Zoro looked down at her if he couldn't believe the words he was hearing. This woman that he had grown to care about so much, this incredible woman who had decided to bear his son actually wanted to be _with_ him. And not just as a show, but because she wanted _him._ Pulling her to him once more, Zoro brushed his lips lightly against hers since he didn't trust himself to speak. Then he pulled back with his hands cupping her face so he could look into her eyes. Those large amber orbs were shining with feelings and Zoro could see just how much she cared for him. His heart was thumping so quickly it hurt.

There in her eyes he could see everything he would fight to protect. They were friends and at the same time more than friends, lovers and yet more than lovers. This woman was one that he would spend his whole life caring about. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest he shut his eyes and held her while a new feeling of rightness washed over him. For the first time, he allowed himself to think the one simple thought that had been on the edge of his mind for months: _mine. _ He almost couldn't believe that fate had this in store for him; though truth be told, it wasn't the straightforward path that most couples traversed. But no matter how difficult their journey- and it was by no means over- the results were sweeter for their struggle. With renewed resolve, Zoro whispered against the long strands of Nami's orange hair, "I'm not good with that feeling stuff, but I promise I won't let you get hurt again, Nami. I will protect you with everything I have for as long as I live."

Looking up at him with a smile in her eyes, Nami said, "I know." And she kissed the tip of his nose. "I might not be a great fighter, but I'll fight for you in the ways I know how. There are still goals you need to reach- I'll guide your way. I'm not good at too many domestic things, so even with a child I won't exactly be the kind of girl to sit home and play house. I'll be right there by your side."

"Yeah," Zoro smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He tangled his hands in the ends of her long hair and kissed her lips again. Holding her in his arms made him feel whole. With a kiss to her forehead he said, "Let's go to bed." Nami nodded and they retreated to the bed. Though Zoro had held her every night for the past few months, it felt different knowing she wanted to be with him. It actually took quite sometime for them to drift off to sleep that night because every available moment of consciousness was spent on the new marvel they had found in kissing one another.

Zoro had thought that they would probably continue the same behavior that they had previously shown in front of the crew. He didn't expect their new commitment to make a difference in the way they acted during the day, but when Zoro and Brook climbed down from the crow's nest for lunch, Nami raced up to Zoro, threw her arms around his thick neck and planted the sweetest kiss on his lips right in front of Usopp, Chopper and Franky.

"I'm all sweaty," Zoro observed, though he was happy to hold her. Behind him Usopp's jaw was hanging open, Chopper was blushing furiously and Franky was crying a massive stream of tears behind his sunglasses. It was one thing to know Nami and Zoro had been intimate, it was different to actually see them kiss. Even the kisses on his cheek had only happened in the privacy of her bedroom.

"I don't care," was her reply as she kissed him again. There was a happy glow about her and Zoro took pride in the fact that he had put it there as he tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her back affectionately, not caring who was staring at them.

A large crash sounded from the kitchen and all the crew rushed over to see the commotion. Luffy- who was often the first crewmember in the dining hall for meals- explained: Sanji had been getting the lunch ready when he turned around, swore, and dropped almost everything he was holding. Judging by the way he crumpled on the ground facing the window, he had caught a glimpse of Zoro and Nami's kiss. There was a dazed expression on the cook's face and Chopper insisted on taking the man into the sick bay before lunch.

Chopper returned a few minutes later. "Sanji will be fine. He's suffered a minor shock and just needs to rest."

The crew sat down to a mostly quiet meal, which was good since the blond cook was still recovering from his shock next door.

Zoro knew without being told, that the cook would be looking for him before the day was out and he was right. The blond man had recovered in enough time to make dinner and sought Zoro out when the dinner mess was cleaned up. The green swordsman was leaning on the rail of the aft deck staring out to sea wondering if he really was lucky enough to deserve such a woman.

Wordlessly, the tall cook came up and leaned against the railing next to Zoro and took a drag on his cigarette. After a long moment of silence, he glowered at Zoro and said, "Want to tell me what the hell you were doing on the deck with Nami today?"

There was no need to hide it, the cook would find out soon enough. With half a shrug, Zoro answered in a bored voice. "Kissing her, probably."

The cook's jaw got tight as his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed. He turned to look at the large man standing next to him, and growled, "You were supposed to protect her not seduce her you fucking marimo! I don't know why I thought you could do something so simple." He had grabbed the collar of Zoro's shirt and was now inches away from the other man's face.

Zoro glared back at the cook, "I've never stopped protecting her asshole! And I never will! Ever day I strengthen my body, mind and sword so that I'll be able to cut down the man who hurt her when we meet him. Every night, I hold her to protect her from the dreams that haunt her sleep. And all the while she grows heavy with _my_ child. Did you really think I wouldn't fall for her?"

"Fell for her? What does a guy with muscles for brain know about falling for anyone?" the tall cook taunted, blowing smoke in the other man's direction.

"I know enough to hang on to her when I've found her and no shitty cook is going to come between us." Zoro's teeth flashed as he snarled his reply to the cook.

Sanji nearly shouted as he answered back, "At least I respect her enough to keep my distance after what she's been through!"

When Zoro spoke, his voice was soft but biting, "You're just pissed that I can make her happy when you can't."

There was a tense moment where Sanji glared daggers at the swordsman, before shoving the other man back from him. With an exasperated sigh, the cook ran a hand through his shaggy blond locks and then crumpled over onto the railing. He took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled slowly. "I just don't see why she has to need you so much."

Sensing that the other man had gotten his anger out, Zoro leaned next to him on the rail. "She needs you too, you know. Differently, but she still needs you."

"Yeah," he blond laughed hopelessly, "when she needs a friend."

"Best friend was the word she used when she told me," Zoro added. Though his words were kind, his voice remained flat. The effort of remaining civil with this cook who obviously had feelings for Nami, was a little more than Zoro cared to expend. But he had promised Nami, and so for her sake he would try to smooth things over with the other man.

Sanji looked in Zoro's direction. "Did she really say that?"

Zoro nodded and said, "You should talk to her about it really, if you have doubts about us or doubts about your relationship with her. But you are the only other person she can really open to completely. She'd be upset if you let this get between you."

"Easy for you to say," Sanji claimed taking another drag of his cigarette, "You're the one who got the girl."

Shrugging, Zoro said, "Such is fate. But things won't always be so for you. There are more women out there. Or men if you'd prefer."

"Watch it sword-brain!" Sanji gripped at Zoro's joke.

"Alright, alright," the large man said waving his hands, "Just don't let whatever pitfalls you are hitting affect Nami, okay?"

"What does it matter? She's got you," Sanji's demeanor was defeated and his voice soft as his fingers toyed with his cigarette.

Zoro whacked Sanji on the back of his blond head with the handle of his sword earning an "ouch!" from the other man. "Grow up. I'm sure you'll be back to your usual swooning over all girls routine in no time, Love-cook."

"I can only hope," Sanji whispered to the sea.

"Whatever," Zoro shrugged crossing his arms. "We done here?"

"I guess," Sanji said.

Zoro left the depressed cook to go train a bit more before bed. He said he'd be civil to the cook, but he never agreed to stroke the man's ego. If Sanji was having issues, the cook would have to solve them himself.

That night when Zoro snuggled up to Nami with his hand tucked under the bottom of her shirt and his lips kissing her ear, he decided that things couldn't get better than they were for he and Nami. The woman in his arms shifted and her breast grazed against him and Zoro stifled a groan. The hardest part of being with her was not asking more of her. He had already begun wanting her back when he first saw the evidence of his seed inside her. The closer they got, the harder it was to stay away from her. And yet pushing her too far would be disastrous. He cared about her enough not to muck things up. Now, if he could only find some way to be near her and not get too excited, then everything would be great.

For now, Zoro simply pressed his lips to her ear and neck and throat before bringing them back up to her sweet mouth capturing her parted lips in a display of his passion. As he kissed her, she rubbed her hands all over his chest and back creating such delicious sensations in him. It would be hard to keep his hands off of her, but he was bound and determined to do it.

As far as Nami was concerned his kiss was even better than she imagined. Hid body was firm but his lips were soft. That coupled with the way he held her made her head spin. It was in these moments, with his lips pressed so firmly to her own, that Nami felt enjoyment again. And it was almost enough to last her from one kiss to the next. Here, with Zoro, she was safe.

As time wore on, Nami began to get bigger and life at sea was not as easy as it once had been. What she'd told Zoro about domestic pursuits was true: she had always been crap at those girly things- Zoro, Luffy and Usopp knew that fact well enough since they had been forced to eat her cooking before Sanji joined the crew. There was only one domestic task Nami was good at: sewing. That was why it had always been her job to repair Luffy's hat.

So as Nami got larger and it became harder to walk around the ship, she decided she was going to sew her child's receiving blanket. In addition to hat repair, Nami was often entrusted with mending for the other crewmembers, but sometimes- especially after fights- some clothing was just too tattered to be repaired. They made lovely scraps though. And that was what Nami was sorting through when she picked out a piece of green fabric from the pants Zoro was wearing on Thriller Bark. Here was Luffy's vest from Skypia. And she had the old coat Sanji had worn when he'd first joined the crew. There were a few old shirts of Franky's that wouldn't fit the cyborg anymore and a few tattered overalls from Usopp. One of Brook's old silk cravats was amongst the pile as were a couple of deep purple dresses Robin had owned. Even Chopper had ripped a shirt or two to shreds after one of his transformations. Most of the desert costumes from Alabasta had made it into this pile. From her own clothing, she selected the top she wore when they'd faced Arlong and the skirt she wore when she first joined the crew.

These scraps, Nami diligently hand washed and hung to dry. They were cut into perfectly matched sized squares and carefully organized these pieces into the quilt that she would sew together. The first two squares were from her blue dancing outfit and the wild shirt Zoro had worn in Alabasta. From here an entire blanket would take shape. A blanket made with love from the well-worn fabrics that had been worn but the members of the Straw Hat pirates. The moment her baby was born, he would be surrounded by the Straw Hat's will to protect each other.

Aside from her new project, life on the Sunny followed the same predictable pattern of mayhem. Sailing was easy enough since there was very little the sea could throw at Nami that she couldn't navigate out of; but docking was another issue entirely- especially on a boat full of overprotective men. When they got to an island, Nami was not allowed to go onto the island, until the others checked it out she had to wait on the Sunny with her two bodyguards Zoro and Sanji. Nami argued that an island was probably perfectly safe until Luffy pissed somebody off, so she'd be better spent visiting the island first and _then _being confined to her cabin. But neither Zoro nor Sanji would hear such arguments.

Even when Luffy had scratched his head and said, "Shi shi shi. Nami that makes sense. Okay you can come with me!" Zoro and Sanji had both shouted, "NO WAY!" and smacked the idiotic captain over the head.

So Nami agreed to staying on the ship the first day while the men scoped things out. She was able to get on land the second day and enjoy some restaurants and shopping, but it wasn't the same with Zoro and Sanji tagging along. Nami found herself nostalgic for the days when she and Robin could just go off and shop. They would hang out and talk, try on clothes and gossip. But these days Zoro and Sanji trailed five feet behind them.

Robin laughed and said, "Boys tend to get that way when their women are breeding."

"Ugh. When you say it like that you make me feel like cattle!" Nami replied laughing with her friend. Behind them, Sanji and Zoro walked seriously and stoically taking their guard responsibilities very earnestly.

Still it was nice to have them there since just their ominous presence was enough to keep people from messing with the girls- they also helped convince greedy shop keepers to lower their outrageous prices.

"See those two angry looking men over there?" Nami asked hitching a thumb in their direction as she leaned over the counter to whisper to the rotund man.

"They look very strong," the round shop owner answered apprehensively.

"Don't let their looks deceive you- they are much stronger than they look!" She gave the sweaty owner some time to process that statement before she said, "They like it when I'm happy. But if I leave somewhere looking upset, they go back to settle things with the people who made me unhappy." Nami gave the owner a cheerful smile while the owners eyes darted between her and the two strong body guards. "It's a little annoying to drag them around all day but you can't beat having friends like those."

Nami lifted a delicate hand in the direction of her two friends. Zoro nodded in reply and Sanji lifted his own hand in return. Neither smiled as they rather disliked shopping. Turning back to the owner, Nami said, "Sorry what were we talking about? Oh the price! Right. I'll have an eighty percent discount thanks!"

Smiling widely, she watched as the shopkeeper adjusted the price and put the clothes into shopping bags. Robin laughed behind her hand as Nami paid the man a ridiculously small sum for the amount they were buying. Once the transaction was over, Zoro and Sanji collected the bags and Nami linked her arms through both men's arms and said, "Anyone else hungry?"

"Ah, Nami-swan," Sanji started, "lets return to the ship and I will make you the most delicious lunch!"

"Nah," Nami said stopping in the middle of the road and thinking. After a moment, she added brightly, "I want tacos!" And no sooner had she said it than the small party was moving in the direction of a nearby taco shop. It was nice being the one everyone turned to for decision-making.

At dinner that night, Luffy and Sanji were having their usual argument. "But Sanji," the captain pouted, "how come Nami gets so much food?"

"Because," Sanji raged at the rubber man, "Nami is eating for two!"

"That's not fair, Sanji! That's only because Zoro picked _her_. Zoro, next time, give _me_ your baby so I can eat all the meat!" Luffy shouted authoritatively.

This caused the swordsman in question to choke on his food and start coughing. Nami, Chopper and Robin were all giggling like fiends, while Usopp waved his hand saying, "Luffy I don't think it works like that."

Franky was egging him on though, "Zoro's already got Nami, Straw Hat. But Cook-bro hasn't got anybody. Maybe you should have his baby instead."

"Really, Sanji! Can I have your baby then?" Luffy asked turning to the blond cook.

"DON'T SAY REDICULOUS THINGS!" Sanji shouted as his foot came crashing down on the Captain's head.

"Luffy," Chopper explained, "It takes a man and a woman to make a baby."

"Okay," Luffy declared with new resolve, "I'll have Robin's baby then!"

This caused new fits of laughter all around before Robin could calm down enough to say, "It wouldn't work like that, Luffy. It's the woman who has to carry the baby and I won't do anything like that until after I've found all the poneglyphs."

Now Luffy really pouted. If no one would give him a baby, then he wasn't going to get any extra food.

"Here, Luffy," Nami said, "Have some of mine. Sanji always give me more than I can eat anyhow."

"I have to!" the cook declared pointing an accusing finger at the captain, "Luffy always tried to eat it all since he knows you get more!"

But Luffy was too busy grinning and stuffing his face to reply. Nami laughed as she picked at her food. When she was done she laid her head on Zoro's shoulder and was rewarded by his arm wrapping around her. Here eyes were closed, so she didn't see the look on Sanji's face as he stood up and started clearing away the dishes. Soon enough, the crew began retiring for bed and Nami stood up and grabbed Zoro's hand to lead him to her room for a night of blissfully sweet kisses.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Aww yay! Is this a step in the right direction? I was going to split it up and make you wait until next chapter for any kissing, but I was feeling nice! :) A slow step in the right direction.<p>

Thanks again for reading! You all make me so happy! If I don't get more posted before then (which let's face it, I probably will) have a happy holiday! :)


	8. Contact

Disclaimer: not mine

Warning:... you guys remember this fic is rated M right? Okay just checking. ;)

**Contact**

His lips grazed the bottom of her ear causing Nami to giggle before turning her head quickly to catch his mouth with her own. Now, he moaned against her lips as her tongue dashed out in search of his. His strong arms were holding her and it felt so _good_. Nami moaned insistently begging for more contact. There was an ache between her legs that absolutely, without a doubt, _needed_ Zoro. Her body was flush all over and her skin was screaming to be touched! The words, "_I need you. I want you," _replayed themselves over and over in her mind.

It was late, well past midnight, but neither Nami nor Zoro felt like sleeping at this particular moment. Zoro's hand had been cupped behind her neck, and when that large hand moved down to her shoulder, Nami saw her chance! Quickly as a cat, Nami arched her back so that Zoro's hand landed not on her shoulder at all but on her breast. Yes! Nami moaned again loving the way his rough palm felt as it brushed her nipple over the flimsy material of her nightshirt. But as quickly as the contact began, it stopped as Zoro pulled away from her and broke the kiss.

The expression on his face was unreadable as his eye wandered not over her face but over her hair. For some reason, Nami got the distinct impression that she had done something wrong. But Zoro wasn't pulling away from her completely. Indeed, the hand that had just be on her breast was now running through the waves of her hair. When he had reached the bottom, he twisted the end on one long orange lock around his finger and let out a breath he must have been holding. "It's late," he said. "We should probably get some rest."

That was not what Nami wanted to hear at all. Instead, she pouted playfully and said, "But I'm not tired. I'd much rather stay up and enjoy your company." There was no way he could miss the suggestive tone in her melodic voice.

But Zoro was resolute and immoveable as steel. Things had gone too far and he didn't want to risk ruining everything. "You know that Cook is going to be on my ass if I don't make sure you get a proper night's rest. And Chopper will never stop pestering you if you look exhausted."

With a sigh, Nami accepted these truths, but wondered if there was something more. "Did I do something?" she asked softly.

"No," Zoro said and to emphasize the point he placed a light, brief kiss on her lips, "You didn't do anything. But I will be doing something wrong if I don't take good care of you."

There were a few ways Zoro could take _care _of her that night if Nami had anything to say about it! But she understood that even if they stayed awake now, Zoro was not going to take part in anything more tonight. Giving an exaggerated sigh, Nami turned over so that her back was to the swordsman and said, "Fine."

Zoro spent a moment smirking at her back before he moved close to her and snaked an arm around her waist. His lips were by her ear and his breath was hot on her neck. "You forgot to say goodnight," he whispered so that his words fell against the ticklish area of her neck behind her ear. She tried to bring her shoulder up protectively, but he kept on whispering and kissing where it tickled most! To double the effect, his hand had found just the spot on her side under her rib cage that made her squirm.

She tried to contain it for as long as she could, but fairly soon she burst out with a loud laugh and practically cried out, "Alright! Alright! Good Night Zoro!"

"Hmm?" he said relentless in his tortures.

Nami rolled back to look at him and said, "I said good night." Then she placed a kiss on his lips.

Smirking, he responded, "That's better."

As she shook her head, Nami nuzzled her way against his chest. Even if they hadn't moved much father, their nights spent holding and kissing each other were incredible.

* * *

><p>By the end of the sixth month, Nami had really started to feel the pregnancy. The first few months hadn't been too difficult pregnancy-wise. There was the exhaustion and nausea, but the baby himself was too small to notice. The next couple of months were thrilling because she was growing and starting to show. Everything seemed new and exciting! But now, six months in, Nami was really getting tired of this same old show. Every day her back hurt just a little more, she slowly had watched her feet disappear from view, she bounced back and forth between emotions all day long, and she had to face the startling realization that she <em>still <em>had three months left to go.

Nami pouted as she sat in the kitchen next to Sanji. These days when she wasn't navigating or relaxing with Robin she came here to hang out with Sanji. Zoro had intensified his training as of late so she saw little of him except for meals and nighttime, and the other boys were a bit wary of her presence, as she'd had a very short fuse lately. Luffy would sometimes come up to bother her like usual, but he wasn't usually the type to be afraid of someone's temper- that is if he even noticed when others were temperamental.

"What's wrong, Nami-san?" the cook asked from over the vegetables he was chopping.

Nami sighed. "Nine months is _such_ a long time!"

This sent Sanji laughing. "You're thinking of it the wrong way. Think about it as a split of six and three. You're two thirds done!"

With an angry grimace, Nami retorted, "You carry a baby for nine months and we'll see how happy you are after two thirds of the way!" Though she tried not to let her moodiness get the better of her, it often still did.

"Nami-swan," the cook joked, "certainly you must know that men do not carry babies because they wouldn't last one month let alone nine!"

His light humor restored her good spirits. "I just wish there was a way to get it over with sooner. Or to just sleep until it's over. Every day I go from hungry, to tired, to angry, to happy, to annoyed, to sad, to jubilant, to hor..." Nami trailed off and blushed. She hadn't talked about that one with anyone even Zoro.

"To what, Nami-san?" Sanji asked without looking around trying to think of what she might have been about to say. Horrible? Hormonal? Horrified?

Oh hang it! She needed to get it out. Everything was great between she and Zoro except they were moving so slowly! Usually, she would have been fine with this, but by six months of pregnancy, the hormones were running their course and she couldn't stop thinking about touching Zoro in _other_ ways. But she really had no idea how to start this since everything had always begun so hesitantly between then. With a great heaving breath to steal her nerves, Nami burst out, "Horny! My body is a melting pot of hormones and they are driving me absolutely insane!"

The knife Sanji had been holding clattered to the floor and his jaw was hanging open. Did that really happen to pregnant women? And Nami had just said... He was beginning to feel a little light headed so he grabbed his knife and tried to direct his thoughts to a safer direction- something that didn't make his mind wander... "Well you should have no problem with that considering you have Marimo-head at your beck and call."

Nami swatted the cook and scolded playfully, "Be nice!" Then in a more serious tone she continued. "But in all seriousness, no, we haven't been taking care of _that_ need. We've done nothing more than kiss. The more we kiss the more I want _that. _And the need of it all is making me crazy!"

At this point Sanji had no idea what to do or say. A good large part of him wanted to tell her to forget the swordsman and then take her to his bed right now. But he knew she was really asking him how to get the marimo to bed. Was Sanji really going to give her advice on how to get the swordsman to sleep with her? No! He wasn't! He was happy that that slimy swordsman didn't put his paws all over Nami. So he wouldn't give her any help on getting him to bed. "Are you sure you're ready for that?" Sanji asked gently.

Nodding, Nami answered, "Yes. It's been six months. I'm feeling much better in general. I don't shudder anymore when people touch me. I have someone I care about deeply. And more than that, this body has needs and desires that I just can't keep up with!" She had her arms crossed over her belly and was chewing her lower lip. "I really want to move forward, but I have no idea what to do." Then she turned her wide amber eyes to fix Sanji with a pleading look and he knew she was asking for help.

He shook his head and sighed, but said, "What have you tried?"

"Well," Nami tapped her chin as she thought, "Well we kiss a lot, but every time I try to touch him, he pulls my hands away."

"Yeah, that makes sense judging by the history," Sanji said thinking of how they could get past it.

"I don't care about the history anymore! I want the present! I don't want to be the sort of person who's so stuck in their past they miss the here and now!" Nami had flung her hands up exasperatedly and Sanji caught them and returned them to her sides.

Releasing her wrists, he put his hands on her shoulders, "Have you told him that?" The woman in front of him shook her head. Sanji closed his eyes before he got the nerve to spoke. It was going to cost him a lot to admit to the next sentence, but as her friend, he had promised her he'd be honest. "He's only holding out because he's scared to hurt you or push you too far."

"Are you sure?" Nami asked, the doubt evident on her face, "What if he just doesn't think about doing that with me?"

He heaved another sigh and shut his eyes before opening them and admitting another painful statement, "Trust me Nami, he wants it. I've seen the way he looks at you."

Looking up at him with a renewed happiness in her eyes, she said, "Really?"

Sanji nodded. "Yes. You need to show him that you are ready, then he won't hesitate."

"Thanks Sanji!" Nami said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're the best."

Sanji returned her hug knowing he had just sent her straight into Zoro's arms-no bed. He could have easily played on her insecurities and made her think Zoro didn't really want her like that, but he knew how badly that would hurt Nami. More than anything he wanted for Nami to be happy, even if it meant she'd be joined with the swordsman that night while he was sleeping alone. He could feel the constriction in his chest when he say, "Anything for you, doll."

That night, Nami made sure to pull Zoro with her when she was heading to her room for the night. Usually she would go first and he would follow about half an hour later- it gave Nami the time and privacy to get ready for the night. But tonight she wanted neither time nor privacy; she wanted Zoro. The swordsman never seemed to mind changing in front of Nami and would easily switch from his day clothes to his pajamas without so much as telling her to look away. If he noticed the break from their usual pattern or thought anything of it, he didn't say.

After she pulled her pajamas out of the drawer, she laid them on her bed and blushed. She was ready for him- of that she was certain- but she still didn't know where to begin. Her last tumble had been not of her own will and often her body had been doing things she usually wouldn't make it do. It was different starting things on her own and she wasn't quite sure how to begin.

Zoro noticed her hesitation and suddenly said, "Sorry. I usually give you more time. I'll just wait in the sitting room."

As he turned to leave, Nami spoke up surprising him when she said, "No." Zoro turned and fixed her with his green eye. "Don't go," Nami said in a softer voice. "It's fine really. Besides, people will wonder if you always leave when I change." It was a poor excuse at best, but true. Robin was quite perceptive and might get suspicious if the swordsman left.

Stealing her nerves, she gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head exposing not only her belly this time but her breasts that were practically spilling forth from her bra since they had grown just a little too large for her current size bra weeks ago. She hadn't even given Zoro time to turn around and not look. Somehow she knew once he caught sight of her, he wouldn't be able to look away. "See, it's not so hard to do."

Zoro swallowed trying not to say anything to frighten her, but his eye took in every curve of her round figure greedily. Unconsciously he licked his lips making Nami feel encouraged.

Usually when Nami changed, she would completely change her top and then change her bottoms, but she could feel Zoro watching her and it made her feel a little bold. Instead of replacing her discarded shirt with her pajama shirt, she pulled her shorts off so she was standing in just her undergarments.

This time, she easily heard the sharp intake of breath that came from Zoro's lips. The rounded fullness of her figure had left Nami feeling strangely confident with herself these days, but under Zoro's look she began to feel something else. First she began to feel excited and actually attractive. Then she started to wonder whether she should remove her bra before putting her pajama shirt on or after and she started to feel naughty.

The wave of shame that hit her was instantaneous and she turned from him and hid herself. What was she doing? How could she act like this? How could she be so brazen? Those feeling- the taint, the filth- began to rush back to her consuming her in their darkness and suddenly, she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. As her feelings threatened to overwhelm her, two strong arms encircled her shoulders and held her tightly.

"Don't give into it Nami," came Zoro's steady voice in her ear, "Whatever you're feeling, don't give in. It's okay to like the way your body looks and to enjoy it. It's even okay to flaunt it if you want. What happened wasn't your fault. It was the work of a sick man." Nami continued to hide her face with her hands, but she was glad of the strength Zoro was providing her with. And she thought she was ready! She _wanted_ to be ready. She _was_ ready. What she needed was to erase these disgusting feelings around her; this corrupted past needed to be replaced by something meaningful.

He continued to whisper in her ear, his voice breaking slightly as it took on new emotion, "I hate that you feel like this Nami," as he spoke he rested his forehead against the back of her head. "I'm sorry that you were taken like that. I'm sorry for what I did. You deserve so much more! You deserve to be cherished by a man that you love and who you want. When he looks at you, it should make you feel happy. And when he touches you, you should know he would never hurt you. Nami, you deserve to be loved. What happened to you... don't let it make you feel like you can't enjoy those feelings. It will take time, but it will get easier."

Nami turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist while her tear stained cheeks pressed into his chest. One of Zoro's hands moved up to softly brush through her hair. He spoke again this time in a voice so low Nami doubted whether she actually heard it. "I wish you could see what I see when I look at you, because I don't see anything to be ashamed of. I see a strong, beautiful woman who is fiercely fighting the poison of that night. You've been doing so well Nami, don't fall now because for a moment you allowed yourself to be sexual. That book you have says it's quite normal in your current state."

Nami looked up at him now, the ghost of a smile showing through her tears. "You've read my pregnancy book?" she asked amused and astounded. She didn't think too many guys would be interested in that sort of thing.

Nodding Zoro looked at her seriously, "I swore I would protect you- both of you. If that means I need to know what to expect, then so be it."

At that Nami actually smiled and hid her head in Zoro's chest. She wasn't feeling nearly as miserable as she had been moments ago and Nami wondered whether her outburst might have to do with the hormones and mood-swings that the book talked about as well. Part of her problem right now, was balancing her sudden interest in being sexual with the feeling of shame those desires brought.

Feeling slightly helpless, Nami looked up at Zoro. "It's you, Zoro. You know that right? The man I want. When you look at me, I feel happy. And when you touch me, I feel protected. That man you described is you. I want to do this with you Zoro, but I need you to show me how. That night, my perception was altered and the bad memories keep coming back. But you can keep them away. You can make new memories, nice memories. When I'm with you I want you to look at me and touch me." Her voice trailed off as she tried to figure out what to say next. She had just been hiding in shame and yet she still planned to ask what she set out that evening to ask.

Zoro was watching her too intently to let that shame take over her now. In defiance of those feelings, Nami lifted her chin and asked, "Zoro, will you touch me?"

There was such openness and trust in her eyes that Zoro found he was nodding yes. She needed this from him and he understood that. His hand moved to her cheek and he said, "The second you are uncomfortable, say stop and I will stop."

"I know," Nami said with a smile. Despite the small anxieties that threatened to sneak up on her, she trusted him wholly. With that, the two pirates moved to the bed, Zoro getting in first and then pulling Nami under the covers with him.

Zoro started with easy touches and he leaned into her and whispered, "Lay on your side. Don't think, just feel. Don't stop yourself from enjoying it." His hand traced over her abdomen and up over her hips to her back.

Once his hands reached her back they massaging the muscles that had started to ache on a regular basis. The massage felt so good, and Nami melted into the contact. His hands were strong and yet gentle with her at the same time. The more he touched her, the more her back muscles relaxed- it wasn't easy carrying around the extra weight of a growing child, and the sweet relief of his massage made Nami moan.

After realizing she made the noise, Nami blushed and tried to hide her face, but Zoro stopped her. "Blush if you want, but don't hide. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Nami nodded and fought the instinct to shield herself. Zoro's hands moved up to her shoulders helping her to relax further and as he rubbed her sore muscles, his mouth descended to place gentle kisses on her shoulders and back. Those strong hands worked their way down her arms working the tension out of her muscles as they went while his mouth appreciated every inch of her exposed skin. It felt really good. Even though she had been feeling better emotionally lately, her body had really begun to suffer the physical side effects of being pregnant. Nami realized that the further along her pregnancy went, the more often she was going to have to ask Zoro to do this.

When he finished with her arms, he moved down to her legs kneading the muscles there and running his hands up and down over her legs. He massaged a good few moments before pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee and working his way down. By the time his hands had moved on to her feet, Nami felt so relaxed that she didn't think she'd be able to get up anytime soon. It tickled a little as his hands worked her feet, but she noted that he stayed away from her heels and the back of her arches- he really had been reading that pregnancy book when she wasn't looking! Massaging the heel and back of the foot was often linked to contractions. As Nami let her eyes close in pleasure, she thought about how he really was protecting her in everything he did. She had never felt safer than she did that moment with him.

Once he had massaged her entire body, his hand began tracing lightly over her skin stimulating her nerves in a different but just as likeable way. His massage had left her feeling so boneless that she couldn't even think about feeling ashamed. She was instead feeling cherished and sensual. "Zoro," she whispered and was surprised at the husky quality of her own voice.

Hearing his name fall from her lips sounding so alluring, Zoro had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. She was relaxed in his arms and that knowledge made him happy. He laid down behind her placing several kisses to the sensitive area where Nami's neck met her shoulders. Ever since that night Zoro had been afraid that any intimate contact between them might cause her fear and pain. But even through what had happened, she trusted him. And that made him want to protect her all the more. By this point he could no longer deny the wealth of feelings inside of him directed at the woman in his arms. He had no idea if he was trying to validate that experience from months ago or if this was simply a feeling every man had when seeing a woman carry his child, but Zoro wanted desperately to be inside of her, and to know the feeling of being sheathed in her warm wet core. He wanted her to want him inside of her filling her. He wanted to hear her say his name in the midst of passion while he made her feel the like most beautiful woman in the world. But these things he could not ask of her, not after what had happened. It was more than he had expected to be able to touch her like this. And though the feeling of her skin under his hands and the sound of his name on her lips made desire course through him, he would not press her.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest careful to keep his hips away from her least she'd be able to guess the thoughts going through him. "I'm right here, Nami," he whispered back to her.

"Zoro, I want..." her voice trailed off and her face grew red. This time she did not hide, but she didn't know how to ask for what she wanted-what she needed. But there was a burning drive in her core and she needed some sort of release. These hormones were driving her crazy and she was finally relaxed enough to want a touch that was more intimate. But how did she make Zoro understand? The massage was amazing but she wanted more. She needed something from him that the deepest parts of her brain- the ones that ceased to think and existed only in a realm of instinct- knew that Zoro was the only one who could provide that for her.

Zoro was a little surprised at the need in her voice and he realized the pregnancy hormones were stronger than he had expected. Did she want something more from him tonight? Should he give it to her if she asked? Would she regret it in the morning? Uncertain how to move further without scaring her, Zoro tightened his arms around her and whispered, "Anything you want, Nami. Tell me what it is."

"I..." she had no idea how to ask for what she wanted, but her hips rocked involuntarily clearly stating her need.

With a deep breath, Zoro tried to decide if what she wanted was really what she could handle. But in the end he was powerless to resist her pleas. He slowly moved his hand to her leg and let it run to her inner thigh. He moved carefully up to rest his hand at the junction of her legs over her panties and asked, "You need me to touch you here?"

Nami nodded insistently and this time seemingly with no shame whatsoever. Her need had finally overcome those negative feelings and Zoro could only hope that whatever pleasures she experienced would be enough to keep those feelings at bay.

Moving his fingers in light circles over her panties, Zoro was a little surprised to find them damp with her excitement. She really did want this and needed a release. As his fingers danced over the thin fabric, he whispered in her ear again, "Anytime you want or need me to stop, just say it. I want to make you feel good. If it doesn't feel good, we can stop."

When Nami nodded that she understood, Zoro slipped his hand inside her panties. He waited for her protests, but they didn't come. Her sensitive area was even wetter than he expected and his fingers slipped easily over the delicate skin. First, he traced his hand over her sex, marveling at the feeling of her beneath his fingertips. Then- since he didn't want to move further than she could handle- he asked Nami, "Do you want more?"

She nodded yes, and Zoro parted her folds and slipped one finger in between and located her sensitive nub. As he rubbed circles there and noticed that Nami's hips rocked against his fingers. Zoro guided his other arm under her body so he could easily reach her front; Nami shifted as his arm slid under her to better allow him to touch her.

With one hand still massaging her clit, Zoro's other hand wrapped around Nami and kneaded her full breasts. Her swollen mounds more than filled up Zoro's large hands and he enjoyed the heavy feeling of her warm flesh against his hands. Suddenly, the fabric of her bra started slipping off and he realized that Nami had reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Taking her cue, Zoro pulled the material away from her body and marveled at the way her body had changed. They had all caught glimpses of Nami in the past, but now her breast were much fuller and the nipples were bigger and a slightly darker shade of pink. There was something exceedingly feminine about her form and he felt his groin twitch at the sight of her.

His hand had barely touched her breasts and Nami arched her back and leaned against his shoulder. Due to the pregnancy her breasts and nipples were hypersensitive, just moving his fingers over her hardened nipples caused her to moan and bite her lip. Zoro continued to tease her nipples while his other hand worked the sensitive area between her legs.

Nami was pushing into his hands enjoying the feeling of him on her intimate places. There was an amazing pressure building up inside of her and she felt like she was about to explode! Zoro must have sensed this because his fingers started working even faster. Suddenly, her body was shaking and her breath was coming out in a ragged shriek. "Zoro!" she called out.

He was right there by her ear whispering, "It's okay, Nami. Just let go."

And she did. The most glorious sensation spread through her as everything got really tight and then suddenly released. By the time it was done, Nami was panting heavily and gasping for breath. Zoro's hands had stilled, though he continued to hold her. In his arms, she felt secure and the feelings she just experienced made sense. It had felt good and with him holding her she didn't feel anything to be ashamed of.

Zoro held onto the amazing woman in his arms as he watched her release. She was a beautiful woman anyhow, but seeing her in the throws of passion was an incredible experience. It made him want her all the more, but after everything that had happened he couldn't be sure that Nami would want to be thought of like that. What had just happened was an answer to her hormones- a release from the pressures building up inside her. He recognized that the pregnancy hormones made this essential for her. And even if he was helping her relax and enjoy herself, it didn't mean that he could join in her release. He refused to take advantage of her condition. He'd fix his own problems with a cold shower in the morning. Right now, she trusted him and felt secure. She didn't need to worry about Zoro wanting to jump her every time she tried to sleep. With that in mind, he resolved to help her satisfy her needs without selfishly satisfying his own.

But Nami was oblivious to the struggle going on inside of Zoro's head. She was simply feeling too good right now to focus on anything but the delicious feeling of Zoro's skin covering hers. Wanting to feel more, Nami turned around to face him so that her breasts and abdomen came into contact with Zoro's bare chest. After all the pleasant sensations she experienced that evening she wasn't expecting another one, but snuggling against Zoro's half naked body was even better. She had thought that being naked- being exposed- would make her feel vulnerable; but lying like this with Zoro after letting him see her at her most open, Nami felt even safer and more secure than usual. She realized that Zoro was the one she could let go around and that she was going to have to demand more similar activities from him in the future.

Still existing in the realm where instinct outweighed reason, Nami leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Zoro's lips. "Thank you," she whispered as she laid back down and snuggled into his chest. Her eyes closed and there was a smile on her lips, her previously pick pajamas lie forgotten on the floor.

It was at that moment that Zoro realized that she was not going to bother putting any clothing on and instead she was going to lie mostly naked against him the whole night. After resolving to only touch her to satisfy her needs, this was going to be quite a challenge! There was something about holding this woman in his arms and he felt powerless to stop the emotional onslaught that assaulted him. Still, he could enjoy this shared closeness of their bodies even if he refused to take his pleasure from her. Brushing her long orange hair back from her face, Zoro placed a light kiss on top of her head. "Good night, Nami," he whispered as sleep overtook him.

Zoro woke first the next morning to find a mostly naked Nami still snuggled up close against his bare chest. Slightly panicked, Zoro wondered how Nami would react to waking up in this state. Certainly it had been favorable enough for her last night, but how would it look to her in the crisp light of morning when she wasn't overwrought with arousal?

He didn't have too long to wonder as Nami began to stir and make small noises in her sleep. "Zoro," she called in a sleepy voice with her eyes still closed. "Don't wanna get up yet."

Laughing, he looked down at the woman in his arms, her orange hair was sprawled all over the pillow. She had rolled onto her back and her full breasts were pointing up at Zoro. This woman was the living embodiment of temptation, but he restrained himself. "Nami," said gently, "It's almost time for breakfast."

She was slightly more awake now, but still had her eyes closed as she said, "Don't think that just because I'm pregnant you can get me up with the promise of food!"

"Let's see," Zoro pretended to think, "You always seem to wake me up with a whack on the head. Should I try that?"

Nami laughed, "You wouldn't dare!" And then after a minute she added, "If you really want to wake me up, you can touch me again."

Wide-eyed, Zoro looked down at her; she had only just asked him to touch her last night, and already she wanted more? Did pregnancy really make women that insatiable?

"Here," Zoro said as he began to rub the back of her shoulder with his hand, but Nami was not to be deterred.

"No, not there!" the pregnant woman demanded and she had grabbed his hand. "Here," she said as she pulled his hand down between her legs and straight into her underpants. Then she gave a little sigh as if the contact had done just the trick. Her hips began rocking against his hand immediately and Zoro couldn't stop the smirk spreading on his face.

"Eager today?" Zoro asked amused at the demands of the woman.

"Mmm..." Nami replied as she started rubbing her hands on Zoro's chest.

Trying to ignore just how good it felt for her hands to cross over his chest, Zoro continued the work his fingers were doing. Soon Nami shifted her hips so that Zoro's finger was poised ready to slip inside. It was a pretty big hint and Zoro looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Nami opened her eyes to look at Zoro and nodded. "Please, Zoro. I want more."

"Okay," he whispered as slipped a finger inside of her. It was warm and wet in there and the feeling around his finger was hard to bear. It immediately caused his manhood to stiffen almost painfully. As he moved his finger inside of her, Nami's hands lowered to his abdomen.

Her hips rocked against him and she demanded, "More!"

Not one to disappoint, Zoro slipped second finger inside of her.

Nami moaned happily feeling Zoro's fingers moving inside her. Now her hips really rocked against him and her hands continued their descent. Suddenly, those hands were grazing Zoro's hard member over his pants. He had to remind himself that he was doing this for her, and not for himself as he pulled his hips away and caught both her wrists with his free hand. She didn't need to be burdened by what her body did to him.

Bringing her arms back up, Zoro dipped his head down to one of Nami's pert nipples and traced a circle around it with his tongue. Nami gave a delicious sounding cry as she gasped at the sensation of his tongue on her newly sensitized nipples. After just a few moments of laving her breasts, Nami's muscles clenched around Zoro's fingers and she screamed her release. With his fingers still inside of her, Zoro kissed her lips passionately. Then he kissed her forehead and said, "better get dressed now." Nodding and struggling to return her breathing to normal, Nami agreed.

They both got up and dressed for the morning silently each lost to their own thoughts. Throughout that day, Zoro noticed that Nami's steps had more bounce than usual. He also couldn't help but notice the dirty looks the cook had been giving him all day. At some point, he must have done something to offend the other man. Oh well. He couldn't be bothered to figure out what.

That night, Nami was very excited to go to bed even though Zoro was still up in the crow's nest training with Brook. But she was feeling tired so she grabbed a shower and then headed back into her room.

It was strange to enjoy feeling sexual after she had felt so dirty after the incident, but she knew that what had happened between she and Zoro the night before wasn't dirty at all. Suppressing a yawn, Nami started pulling off her clothing. Before she could put a pair of pajamas on, Nami caught sight of herself in the mirror. Filled with a child, her figure really was something! She liked the way her abdomen rounded out and sloped slowly up to her breasts. After staring for a moment, Nami reached back and unhooked her bra watching as her large breasts sprang free from the fabric.

Nami lifted her hands to feel her breasts and felt their new heavier weight. They were quite sensitive and just having her hands tough them lightly, sent a feeling of desire coursing through her. She hoped Zoro would get there soon.

Now clad in nothing but her panties, Nami continued to examine this new figure. Slowly, almost afraid of the action, Nami pulled her panties off and kicked them to the side. She was standing completely nude in all her pregnant glory when Zoro finally walked into the room. She had been hidden by the wardrobe when he walked in so it wasn't until he had stepped fully into the room that he noticed Nami was completely naked.

Zoro froze in the middle of the floor and watched as Nami suppressed a giggle and then walked across the floor to meet him. There was a sly look in her amber eyes as she approached him and Zoro felt his manhood already standing fully erect.

"You can't sleep in that," Nami said pulling his shirt off over his head before kissing him full on the mouth in a heated display of her yearning. When he felt her hands running along the top of his trousers, Zoro took off his boots to stop Nami from removing his pants- that would just be too risky. Already the feeling of her breasts lightly touching his chest was too much for him. Even though Nami had gotten heavier, Zoro easily lifted her bridal style and carried her over to the bed.

"I suppose you want me to touch you again?" Zoro asked his deep voice shaking with an amused laugh.

Nami didn't say anything, but her smile clearly stated: good, you get it. Zoro began teasing her sex with her fingers again while Nami tried to touch Zoro. But having the naked woman touching him only made him want her more, so he resolved not to let her touch him. Instead he positioned himself between her legs and let his tongue move over her sensitive areas while his fingers swirled inside her. That drove Nami wild and she came quickly.

Figuring the woman was spent, Zoro climbed back up to snuggle her. So it was a shock when she rolled over in his arms and rubbed his hard member through his pants. Damn! Now she knew just how much satisfying her needs was turning him on. But Nami just continued to give him that same wily look, as she stroked his member.

"N-nami, what are you doing?" Zoro asked firmly as he pulled her hand off.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do as Nami pushed herself up. "Why do you always stop me?"

"What?" Zoro asked a little confused pushing himself half way up so he was resting on his elbow.

"Why won't you let me touch you?" Nami pouted crossing her arms under her ample breasts.

Trying to diffuse her anger, Zoro let his hand rest on her knee. "Nami," he started unsure of what to say. "I know that the hormones are making you need this, and that is why I want to help you find your release. But I don't have an excuse. I can't take advantage of you just because of the hormones."

Nami decided that she didn't like this "hormone" argument very much. Sitting up on her knees, Nami wagged a finger at him and said, "I don't care one bit about hormones or whatever! Last night you promised me you'd make me feel beautiful and it's starting to happen, but I'm not going to get there if _you_ keep holding out on me!"

"Nami?" Zoro asked a little surprised and then tried to make her understand. "Nami, if I let you touch me, I'm not going to be able to stop until I'm buried inside you. That's why I can't let that happen."

"Don't you want me, Zoro?" Nami asked her voice taking on a slightly vulnerable quality.

He looked into her eyes and saw her need and confusion there. He was at a loss, "Of course I want you! More than you could even imagine."

"Then what's the problem?" Nami demanded.

"I..." Zoro tried to express exactly what was wrong, "I don't want to hurt you, Nami."

It was Nami's turn to guide Zoro now. "I know you won't hurt me, Zoro. But I want to touch you and feel you. It's been nearly seven months already, and thanks to you I feel differently from that time. Let me be with you. I want..." her voice trailed off and she grew quiet.

But now Zoro was intrigued, "What do you want, Nami?" he asked.

Nami looked up at him with her large unguarded eyes, "I want happy memories of being with you before this baby comes."

And Zoro realized he wanted the same thing. He wanted good memories to replace the old ones and he wanted her to know the feeling of being wanted by her. Over the past few months he had come to care about Nami not only as a friend, but as someone he would share his life with. Why should they deny themselves the pleasure of joining their bodies when they had already so linked their lives?

"Are you sure, Nami?" he asked. When she nodded he added again, "If it's too much tell me and I'll stop."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to stop," Nami pointed out with a playful smirk.

"I'll find a way," he affirmed.

Then Nami held one hand up, "Let's be clear about one thing. I'm not doing this because of hormones or whatever," she said waving her hand. "I'm doing this because I want to. Because I want _you_." Zoro looked up and saw the sincerity in her face. "To blame this on hormones makes it sound like anyone would do. But that's not the case. It's only you Zoro!"

Then Zoro had captured her face in his hands and pressed his lips to her lips. Bringing her over to sit in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely. "Nami," he hisses between their kisses, "I want you too and just you. Just he sight of you drives me crazy with need. I want you body and soul." He stopped kissing her long enough to pull away and look at her face. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Nami didn't answer him with words, she climbed off his lap and began undoing the fastenings of his pants. Tonight they would join and become one. Leaning back, Zoro helped Nami shed his pants and underwear so that they were both naked in the bed.

It was with a curious look that Nami reached down and touched Zoro's hard shaft for the first time. The last time, she had been too upset with the events occurring to even look at the appendage. Now since she wanted to touch it and explore it, she found that it was quite nice. It felt warm and firm in her hands, yet the skin was soft and moved easily over the hard length. She spent a few minutes running her fingers over it and closing her hand around it- the smooth silky skin moving with her hands. Feeling bold, Nami even bent down and tasted him, and when she did that, she heard Zoro hiss with pleasure.

Eventually, Zoro pulled her away from his manhood. He knew she needed to get familiar with it first so it wouldn't be so daunting later, but if she kept pawing and licking him, he wouldn't have much stamina left for the final act. Zoro situated Nami on her back and sat up on his knees before her. "Are you ready, Nami?"

Nami nodded and he could see in her eyes how much she wanted him. Very slowly, so as to cause the least amount of pain, Zoro slipped inside of her. Holy fuck did that feel great! Still, Zoro couldn't lose himself, not yet. There was a wild look in Nami's eyes and her hand reached up and clutched around his arms, her fingernails digging into his biceps. Her breathing was much too quick causing her chest to heave beneath Zoro.

The swordsman leaned down over her as close as he could get with her belly in the way. He whispered in her ear, "Shh...It's alright, Nami." He brushed the hair back from her forehead and looked into her eyes. "It's just me. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to feel good. Let me make you feel good, Nami. I won't do anything to hurt you. Let me hold you and show you how you make me feel." He continued whispering little assurances to her.

Eventually, her eyes cleared, her breathing slowed and her death grip on his arms relaxed. A small hand came up and touched his face and she smiled. "Sorry. I'm better now."

Smiling back at her, Zoro began to move slowly inside her. At first they were just little movements, but then when she started to moan he pulled himself all the way out and back in. As he continued to rock slowly inside of her, he looked down into her eyes realized that what was running through his body and fueling all his actions was not an obligation too her or guilt from the way everything started. He loved her! In his whole life, Zoro had never cared for another being as much as he cared for Nami. It had been the driving force behind everything he'd done this past half-year. As he moved within her, he tried to remember the moment when he had fallen in love with her, but he couldn't. Zoro couldn't think of a time where her confident smile didn't delight him or when he didn't enjoy just being around her. And at that moment, he realized that nothing had changed that night on Doflamingo's island. These feelings were already well in place by then; they just didn't show as prominently until the two pirates needed to rely on one another to get past their shared tragedy.

At then things began to speed up. Filled with his new realization, Zoro pushed into her quickly and deeply determined to make him hers completely. Nami was rocking against him and her hips were picking up pace. Zoro tried to maintain control as he pumped faster inside her. That small hand came up to caress his face again and he looked down at Nami. "Let go, Zoro. Let go for me." She pleaded.

But Zoro shook his head. "No, I can't."

"You won't hurt me, Zoro. I want it! I know you aren't this careful. I know you are reckless and headstrong. That is what I want to feel! I want to feel _you_! Zoro, please? It's good, but I want all of you, Zoro. Zoro? Zoro."

And at the lustful sound of his name on her lips, he finally let go. He was pounding into her hard and fast and she was writhing beneath him moaning and calling his name. He used everything in him and gave her the full force of his unrestrained passion. He had been afraid of hurting her, but every movement made her squeal with pleasure. Leaning down he sucked at the base of her throat but only for a moment as it was an awkward angle due to her pregnant belly.

Suddenly needing to feel more of her, he pulled out and laid her on her side. Slipping down beside her so her back was against his chest, he moved his hand between her legs and found her entrance once more. From here he could enter her easily and still be close enough to use his lips on her throat and her ears. Gripping her breasts, he thrust inside her again and again, each thrust more powerful than the last. He was groaning as he called, "Nh...You feel so good! I've wanted you for so long. Ahh! Nami! Nami!"

His hands kneaded her breasts with his fingers lightly pinched her nipples. Sucking gently on her neck he drove steadily into her picking up speed and force. Then he let one hand trail from her breast down between her legs and began to massage her sensitive nub while he continued his thrusting.

"Zoro!" she called echoing his need. "Zoro, I..." her body began to shake and clench around him and it coaxed his own release. As they road their climax together, Zoro held her tightly loving the feel of her in his arms. When their bodies had calmed, Nami turned to face him and pulled him to her to kiss him fervently. "I love you, Zoro!" she whispered into his lips.

Taking a moment to look over the woman in his arms Zoro smiled. Her brilliant orange hair was slightly sweaty and stuck to her, and her wide smile was slightly lopsided. There was a new gleam in her amber eyes and they were looking up at him with so much emotion it awed him. Overall, she looked sated and incredibly happy. And he was the one who made her that way. "I love you, Nami," he said as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm, "I have for so long, but just never knew what the feeling meant."

And then she was kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Having her naked in his arms was an amazing feeling and he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. He could feel her nestling against him and Zoro pulled her in even tighter and whispered, "Goodnight, Nami."

"Goodnight, Love," Nami replied.

It was a surprise to wake up in the morning to the sensation of her hand running up and down his cock, but it was a surprise he could get used to. Nami was urging him onto his back as she climbed on top of him and situated herself on his manhood. As long as he lived, Zoro vowed he would never forget how spectacular and happy she looked that morning as she rode him to her climax.

Zoro grasped her hips and pushed himself up into her, her climax coaxing his own. When they finished, Zoro's hands ran up and down her sides tracing her beautiful figure.

With smiles on their faces, Nami and Zoro rose to dress and start their day. Nami pulled on a short dress that hugged her curves and showed off the cute bump in her middle.

"You must be feeling good," Zoro noted commenting on her choice of outfits- he'd learned to tell when her emotions we getting the better of her by how much she covered up.

Beaming up at him, she said, "Best I've felt in months!"

Zoro pulled Nami to him enveloping her in his arms and pressing a firm kiss to the top of her head. "Come on, let's go eat," he suggested.

With a nod, Nami turned to walk toward the door keeping one arm slung around his waist. Zoro kept his own arm around her shoulders and they went out to greet the day.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Is that what you guys were waiting for? Hmm? Lemony enough for yous? ;) Hope you liked it! Kinda focused on just their relationship in this one so we will see more of the crew next chapter. I doubt I'll get another one up before the holiday so Happy Holidays!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. As Long As You're Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warning: Hope you like your water with lemons!

**As Long As You're Mine**

Zoro's hands trailed over her skin followed a few moments later by his eager mouth. The sensation was simply divine and left Nami feeling breathless. As his tongue laved her most intimate places his hands squeezed her thighs deepening her pleasure. With her own hands teasing her now very heavy breasts, Nami moaned his name making Zoro quicken his pace until her low moans turned into loud screams.

Feeling her climax, Zoro rose from his place between her legs with a smug smirk at having so successfully satisfied her. His moment of glory was short-lived, however, as the willful woman grabbed him roughly by the collar and pulled him to her with a low plead of, "More!"

Zoro was only just able to catch himself with his arms before crushing her, but it didn't seem to bother Nami at all. Her lips were already covering his own and her hands were blindly removing his shirt with a desperate dexterity. In just a few seconds, Zoro was divest of his clothing and looking into the wide needy eyes of his lover. There was such a hungry look in her eyes that Zoro couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He sat up on his knees and brought Nami up into his lap so her legs were on either side of him. She had to lean back slightly to accommodate her protruding belly, but it was easy enough with Zoro's strong arms supporting her.

As Zoro slipped inside of her, Nami arched her back and let out a hiss of delight. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she began rocking her hips back and forth while Zoro lifted his own thrusting into her over and over again. It was no time at all before Nami was vocalizing her pleasure once more, her screams keeping time with their hips.

"Oh. My. Oh Fuck. Oh Zoro! Oh!" as her rambling became more incoherent, Zoro's grin grew wider. It was nice to know he had such an effect on her. Watching her repetitive bouncing and the gentle bobbing of her breasts as he took her was mesmerizing. Her eyes were shut, but there was a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Knowing he was the one who put it there made Zoro want her even more. Plunging deeper inside her he let out his own low, satisfied moan.

Eventually, Nami's muscles began to clench and her screams coaxed Zoro's own orgasm. When she collapsed backward onto the mattress panting and heaving, there was an expression of such happiness on her serene face. Looking at the woman in wonder, Zoro caught her wrists and brought her hands up to his lips to kiss them. Then he kissed her everywhere he could. He kissed her knees, her belly, her hips. He kissed her breasts, her neck, her shoulders. He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead. And then, after a lengthy look into her hopeful honey-coloured eyes, he pressed a simple and promising kiss to her lips before he pulled back to look once more into her beautiful face. With one hand he brushed the sweaty orange hair back from her pale face while his other hand traveled lower over her belly and came to rest on her hip. His words were plain, simple even, but they contained a truth so powerful no other words could even compare as he whispered, "I love you."

There was a tired smile on Nami's face just before she pulled him down for another kiss. After a moment, a delicate yet insistent hand snaked around Zoro's manhood and began stroking him to arousal again. Breaking their kiss, Zoro laughed, "I'm not a machine, woman!"

Giving him a slight pout, Nami countered, "Oh please! If you can do a thousand reps with your weightlifting, you should be fine for one, or two, or six rounds with me!" She finished her comment with a catty, devilish smirk and Zoro could hardly stop from pouncing on top of her.

"Have it your way, Vixen," he called climbing on top of her once more.

As the weeks wore on, they had become more comfortable with their physical relationship and the hesitation had disappeared between them completely. They both freely sought their delights from the other's body. It had been hard for Zoro at first, since he was afraid of selfishly using Nami, but the pregnant woman's libido cured him of that notion rather quickly. If anything it was Nami who was always seeking pleasure from him. Perhaps it was the advanced state of her pregnancy that made her so bold, but she stopped being shy about asking for exactly what she wanted from Zoro and when she wanted it. This helped Zoro ease into a point where he was comfortable starting the encounters with Nami.

Nothing in life could compare to the feeling of entering your room at the end of the day and finding a willing woman waiting for you in your bed. One evening when Zoro had returned from his work out just a little earlier than usual, he had beaten his lover to their chamber. Instead of waiting for her to come to him, he sought her out. It was a good thing he had because she was so wrapped up in the map she was working on, she had completely lost track of time.

It had been a long day and though he had Nami already that morning, his lower regions twitched excitedly at the sight of her bent over her map. Sneaking up behind her, he had pulled aside her long cascade of orange waves and kissed the back of her slender neck.

"Come to bed, Nami," he whispered in her ear. "I want you now."

The knowledge that Zoro needed her excited Nami, and she turned around to kiss him properly. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one in the relationship that was so needy. And she knew that the sight of her drove the swordsman wild- it was a powerful feeling and she realized that they wouldn't make it all the way back to the room before they had to come together.

In the bedroom, Nami smirked to herself as she recalled the occasion and decided she wanted to see that look of adoration one his well-defined features again. With a soft shove to his muscular chest, she encouraged her lover to lie on his back so she could climb on top of him. The greedy look on his face as she bounced up and down on him caused her vast pleasure emotionally as well as physically. New sensations washed over her as she moaned and looked down at him with a wanton glance- Zoro had turned her into a _very_ vocal lover.

Tonight it seemed the swordsman was not going to be content to lie there and let her do the work. Holding onto her hips for leverage, Zoro bucked his own hips up into hers lifting Nami clear off the bed as he did. Of course this brought forth another round of pleasure filled screams from his orange haired love.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the room below, Luffy was frantically shaking Chopper over and over again shouting, "Wake up! Chopper wake up! It's an emergency!"<p>

The poor addled reindeer blinked his bleary eyes and attempted to take in his rocking surroundings. "Luffy," the doctor asked confused, "What's wrong. What are you doing?"

"There's no TIME!" Luffy insisted, "Listen! Nami's having the baby!"

Only a day or so ago Chopper had explained to Luffy about the birthing process and how it was rather painful and made women scream. He had to explain this because Luffy had asked why Nami got so pissed off every time Franky joked about the labor. Listening now, Chopper heard it too. Nami was screaming! It wasn't just one scream, she was screaming over and over and over. With large frightful eyes, Chopper began shouting, "Ahh! Nami's having a baby! Quick someone get a doctor! A doctor! The baby is coming!"

A pillow came out of nowhere and hit Chopper so squarely that the reindeer toppled over to the floor. "That's you!" Usopp shouted in an annoyed sleepy voice.

"Oh right!" Chopper said picking himself up off the floor. "I better get up there!"

As Chopper and Luffy fussed about getting everything the doctor needed ready, Sanji pulled the pillow off of his head. He had put it there to block out the horrible noises. Each scream had cut him as cleanly as a knife and he wasn't sure how much he could take. The cook was in quite an irritated mood when he said loudly, "Chopper, do NOT go up there!"

Chopper and Luffy stopped their fussing and looked at Sanji. Pushing himself up from the bed, Usopp looked on too while Brook laughed quietly. Confused, Luffy was the first to speak. "Sanji, why don't you want Chopper to go up there if Nami is having the baby? She needs him!"

Pulling a cigarette out from the pack on his night table, Sanji light up saying, "Nami is not having her baby tonight. Just listen." As the men listened Nami's shrieks grew louder, Usopp blushed and after a moment, Chopper hid himself behind his hooves.

After blowing out a lung full of smoke, Sanji said, "Go back to bed. There's nothing to worry about tonight."

Usopp laid down and pulled the covers up over his face and his pillow over his ears while Chopper hopped back into his bed wishing his ears were less sensitive.

"But I don't understand. If Nami is screaming, aren't we going to help her?" Luffy asked scratching his mess of wild black hair.

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed loudly now. "I think Zoro-san is already helping her plenty!"

"Wha?" Luffy started, but Sanji cut him off sharply, "No! We aren't going to help Nami because she doesn't need help."

Now Luffy looked at the skeleton because he seemed to be just a little more forthcoming. "How is Zoro helping her? If it's something with the baby, Chopper should go up there."

Brook was still in stitches as he said, "It's nothing with the baby. Zoro is just giving Nami-san his bone! Yo ho ho ho!"

"His bone?" There was only one person on board the Sunny who was just-bones and that was Brook.

"Oh for the love of!" Sanji shouted as he realized he was going to have to put things in plain terms if any of them were going to get sleep that night. "Nami doesn't need help! She's not in labor. She's busy getting fucked by that shitty-ass swordsman!" The cook then stormed from the room letting the door slam loudly behind him and leaving an awkward silence in the room he vacated.

There was a long tense pause before Luffy finally spoke. "If Nami likes it, then why is she screaming?"

A pillow smacked Luffy in the face and knocked the captain off balance. It was clear that no one was going to tell Luffy the reason.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, Sanji lacked his usual perky spirit and Luffy kept eyeing Nami and Zoro suspiciously. Chopper and Usopp sat awkwardly looking down at their food while Brook clicked his long bony fingers on the table. Franky was eating easily oblivious to the other men's discomfort while Robin watched the company discerningly.<p>

Though most meals aboard the Thousand Sunny were loud boisterous events, this one was quiet and slightly awkward. It livened up a bit once Luffy started stealing food and everyone could concentrate on something other than the sounds that had come from Nami's room last night. Eventually, when the hustle of the meal had picked up, the crewmembers began talking normally again. The awkward moment had passed, and just as equilibrium had returned to the dining room, Luffy, with a mouth still overflowing with food, raised an eyebrow and said, "tho Thami. Ith thou thike thwhat Thoro thoths, thwhy tho thou thream tho thuch?" Of course in fluent full-mouthed Luffy it translated as: So Nami. If you like what Zoro does, why do you scream so much?"

The room fell silent except for the sound of Usopp choking on a chicken bone. Everyone had their eyes on Nami as her face turned a very violent shade of red. For a moment she couldn't move or speak she was so flustered! Then, just as Franky was starting the Heimlich on Usopp, Nami's fist came out and smashed into the top of Luffy's head with a satisfying thwack! Then, for good measure, she added a few other lumps to the one she just gave him.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "What did I do?"

Sanji was the one who answered him since Nami had angrily left the room. "Don't say shit like that to Nami-san!"

"Why not?" Luffy asked. "I want to know! Do all girls scream like that? It sounds unpleasant." Then a sudden realization hit him and he turned to the archeologist and asked, "Hey Robin, do you scream like that?"

"Don't say thing like that to Robin either!" Sanji shouted aiming a kick at the Captain's head only to find it had been reinforced with haki.

"Actually, Luffy," Robin said with an amused smirk as she stood to leave the room, "I can be much louder than that."

The cook immediately stopped holding his injured foot and got a nosebleed at the same time that the chicken bone finally dislodged from Usopp's throat and smacked Zoro in the forehead eliciting a low growl of "Watch it!" from the swordsman. Brook's jaw had fallen open while Chopper blushed madly. Usopp was recovering his breath while Franky laughed and Luffy looked confused around at the men in the room.

Rubbing his forehead, Zoro looked at the captain and said, "Listen Luffy. Girls make all sorts of noises when they like what your doing. Sometime they scream, sometimes they moan, sometimes they sound completely different. But if they make any noise, you're probably doing it right." At this point Zoro got up and left the room as well while Luffy was still concentrating on what Zoro said.

"So," Luffy started using his limited skills of logic and deduction, "if girls _don't_ make a noise you're doing it _wrong?"_

"Ow!" Franky shouted holding up one beefy hand, "Not even!" Then he explained, "Some women are quiet delicate flowers. They don't make much noise, so it's harder to know just what they like, but loving them is as satisfying as loving the loud ones. Even more so if you can make a quiet girl scream like the loud ones! Or louder," he said with a wink.

Franky then stood to leave the room too, so Luffy turned to Usopp. "So you _want_ the girls to scream?"

A very flustered Usopp began to flail his arms wildly and cried, "What the hell are you asking _me_ for?"

Brook was laughing loudly and said, "Don't worry Luffy, it isn't a painful scream. It is a happy scream."

"Girls scream when they are happy?" Luffy asked more confused than ever.

By now, Sanji had recovered his senses and shouted, "Just stop. You're confusing the boy!" Then in a softer tone to Luffy he said, "You'll understand when you grow up a bit and actually want a woman. For now, just don't worry about it!" Then Sanji began cleaning up the mess from the meal while Usopp, Chopper and Brook escaped another round of questions from Luffy.

Finally when everyone else left, Luffy turned back to Sanji and said, "But it must be hard for you to hear Zoro making Nami so happy. You always are like 'Oh! Nami-swan!" There was a concerned look on Luffy's face so Sanji knew that the captain meant well even if he was rubbing salt into a very sore wound.

The cook gave an exaggerated sigh before he light a cigarette and tersely replied, "Leave it, Luffy."

With a shrug, Luffy adjusted his hat and bounded from the room leaving the cook to his thoughts. It was difficult for Sanji to get used to the idea of Nami being happy without him. And it was even harder knowing that she bestowed her affections on that muscles-for-brains swordsman. There were plenty of good things about Sanji to be certain. He'd be able to make some woman very happy someday. But that woman wouldn't be Nami. She didn't need him. Not like that. Sanji took his frustrations out on the dishes he was washing, at least at the end of the day if he didn't have the girl, he'd have an immaculate looking kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sometime between breakfast and lunch, the awkward feeling finally dissipated from the ship's atmosphere and was replaced by excitement when someone shouted, "LAND!"<p>

As everyone made ready to make ground, anticipation flooded the crewmembers as they all thought of the treasures that waited for them on this new island. Food, money, booze, meat, plants, secrets, and more lay hidden in the dense jungles on this lush green Island. Nami called out directions so Franky could steer the Sunny and avoid the rocks that sprung jaggedly up just beneath the waves. When the ship had finally landed and the crew made ready to disembark, Usopp approached Nami cautiously.

"N-nami?" he asked in an unsteady voice.

"Oh jeez! I'm not going to eat you! Relax will you!" Nami shouted not having the patience to deal with the sniper's skittish manners.

"Sorry!" Usopp squeaked and attempted to approach her more normally. "I just thought you might still be pissed from earlier."

Tapping her foot impatiently Nami crossed her arms and said, "I might be if you don't get to the point!"

Another squeak and the man said, "Right!" After composing himself he added, "I just wanted to let you know I finished the improvements you asked me to do." He then handed a bundle to Nami.

Feeling the familiar weight in her hands, all traces of annoyance fell from Nami's face and she threw her arms around the younger man in an elaborate display of gratitude. "Oh! Thank you, Usopp! I'm sure it's perfect! And you did it so quickly too!"

Usopp, who was being bounced around in Nami's arms, attempted to make sense of the situation. It seemed so normal for Nami to hug him thus as she had always treated him like a brother of sorts, but now he knew it was not to be expected. After returning the hug for a moment, he pulled back and gently grasped the woman's upper arms. He looked into her shining amber eyes and saw not one trace of the darkness that had clouded her features in the more recent past. Naturally, the pain was still there, but it was now buried far beneath the surface. A wide grin spread on Usopp's face, a reflection of his friend's features. "You're really okay, aren't you Nami?"

Nami herself hadn't realized quite how well she was doing until Usopp pointed it out and she suddenly saw that her reaction was indeed exactly how she would have responded before all the mess with Doflamingo started. Somewhere along the line, this new Nami had merged with her old self so that there was no longer a dissonance between her and her past. Everything that had happened had been accepted and she no longer felt torn between the girl she used to be and the girl she had become. Her grin widened as she replied, "Yes. I really am."

Usopp pulled her into a hug this time before letting her go and scurrying off to go prepare to disembark. Nami wandered over to the railing with a whimsical smile as she opened her bundle and stroked her fingers over the cool, smooth, blue surface. After a while Nami put the package away in her room and was met by a pair of strong arms encircling her waist.

"I convinced the cook to go ashore with the others, so we have the Sunny to ourselves for the afternoon," Zoro said behind her as he lifted her hair aside and kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Mmm," Nami giggled leaning into his tender embrace. "How will we pass the time?"

With his mouth gently sucking on her neck and his hands already under her shirt firmly gripping her breasts, he chuckled and pushed his erection against her. Pinching her sensitive nipples he quipped, "I'm sure we'll think of some thing. Their clothes were shed quickly both looking forward to a day alone to enjoy each other.

* * *

><p>The island turned out to be quite sparsely populated, so when Luffy returned that evening bearing a treasure map, Nami immediately made plans to go searching in the morning.<p>

Zoro and Sanji both volunteered quickly for the party and Robin muttered something about wanting to look into some artifacts that appeared out that way. A moment later, Franky said he might as well join them while Luffy , Usopp and Chopper said that they had other plans on the island the next day. Brook, being the odd man out, would take a guard shift.

So the next morning, Nami was ready for her own adventure! Even the fact that this venture was pre-approved as a safe trip, the idea of stretching her legs off the ship was so appealing. In a good mood that morning, she dressed in a pair of denim black shorts with a fitted orange tank and matching heeled sandals.

"You seem perky this morning," Zoro commented as he fastened his coat over his haramaki.

"Yes!" Nami admitted swirling about in a circle. "Just think of all that treasure we are going to find!"

With a derisive snort, the swordsman chuckled, "Good to know some things will never change."

Sashaying up to her lover, Nami snaked two arms around the man's neck and teasingly pressed her breast against his chest. "Just like you'll always get excited when there is someone strong to slice up."

His arms were suddenly around her lifting her so that her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he backed her up so she was leaning against the wall. "Just like how I'll always get excited when you're pressed up against me?" Then to emphasize the point, her buried his face in her neck and ground his hips against her making the woman moan with need.

"No," Nami answered playfully, "that last one is new." After another few minutes of feeling his hardness pressed up against her sex, she asked, "How long do we have before we need to meet the others?"

"About twenty-five minutes," her lover informed as he moved his mouth from her neck down to her breast.

"Right." Nami's slender fingers slid encouragingly into his hair ruffling the long green spikes. "That gives us, what twenty minutes? We'll have to make this quick."

Zoro laughed against the soft skin of her pale breasts as he set her down only long enough to undo the fastening on her denim shorts.

Twenty-seven minutes later, Zoro and Nami rushed out onto the deck tugging their clothing straight as they went. "Ow! Swords-Bro!" Franky shouted at the pair, "You guys took long enough!"

Nami's face took on an adorable pout almost immediately and her hand went straight to her belly. "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I was having some slight cramping and needed to drink some more water before we could leave. Zoro was just looking after me."

As she blinked her large doe eyes, Sanji kicked Franky's cyan head, "Shitty Cyborg! Be more considerate of Nami-san's delicate condition!"

While the men were otherwise distracted, Robin walked behind Nami chuckling softly. "They'll be less inclined to believe you if they notice your shirt is on inside out."

Nami's cheeks colored slightly as she hid herself behind Zoro and pulled her shirt over her head and then back on the correct way. With the minor adjustment, Robin winked at the younger girl causing Nami to blush even harder.

"Alright," Nami said smacking both Sanji and Franky on the heads simultaneously and thereby ending their argument. "Are we going to find some treasure or what?"

The treasure hunting party walked on a good long way toward the center of the island and Zoro only managed to get separated from the group and lost twice. Kicking the swordsman in the head, Sanji shouted, "How the hell do you keep getting lost when you can't even move five steps away from Nami?"

Knocking the cook back with the butt of his sword, Zoro shrugged as they continued to climb up a rocky path.

"Nami-swan, this path is pretty steep!" Sanji shouted, "Your condition is still so delicate! Do you need to be carried? Some of us are gentlemen and are more than willing to offer!"

While Zoro thumped the cook in the back of the head, Nami gritted her teeth and said, "No. Really, I'm fine!" Following her map, she continued to lead the way to the treasure. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm an invalid!"

Smirking, Zoro nodded at the chastised cook. Firstly, if Nami did need to be carried, he would be the one doing the carrying, and secondly, Zoro knew Nami well enough to know that she wouldn't let something as normal as pregnancy stand in the way of her quest for treasure. She'd get her gold and she'd get there on her own two feet.

The men knew better to argue with her tone so they followed behind she and Robin silently. Their venture would take most of the way as they needed to go inland, which involved a good deal of upward climbing and then they would have to navigate a cave in a mountainside. It would be a trying journey, but Nami felt like she could use some excitement these days.

* * *

><p>On a less difficult path, heading in the opposite direction, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were hopping over logs and ducking under branches. "I still feel a little bad about what we did!" the reindeer lamented. "Just because Nami can't go to a hot springs, doesn't me we should have kept it a secret."<p>

"Nonsense!" Usopp declared, putting an arm around Chopper's tiny shoulders. "Remember what happened a couple months ago when you told Nami she couldn't take a hot bath anymore?"

It took Chopper a few minutes to remember as he tapped his hoof lightly against his furry lip. Then the incident came back to him and he shouted, "Yes! Nami broke the hot water valve and said, 'if I can't get a hot bath no one can!' Oh!" he exclaimed as the realization suddenly hit him, "So you mean, if we told Nami she may have said we couldn't go because she can't?"

"Exactly!" nodded Usopp. "Every time you feel guilty, think of those three weeks of cold showers before Franky was able to purchase the replacement valve!"

"It was really terrible!" Luffy put in shuddering at the memory.

"Ha!" Usopp laughed, "You didn't even take a shower the whole time! What do _you_ know of it?"

"Shi shi shi!" Laughed Luffy. "But Nami and Robin said I smelled too much so they dumped the ice water on my head before Sanji would let me in to eat breakfast!" Pouting now, Luffy pushed a branch out of his way, but accidentally let it go before Usopp passed so that the latter caught the branch full in the face.

The three pirates prodded along down the path that would lead to the hot springs when Luffy suddenly shouted, "Hey look! Another ship!"

Both Chopper and Usopp thought another pirate ship was something to be wary about, but Luffy picked up his pace interested in meeting the other guys who landed here.

"Do you know that flag?" Chopper asked the sniper.

Usopp shook his head. "I wish Nami or Robin were here. They know all those Jolly Rogers!"

The three pirates headed off toward the direction of the ship that was anchored off the shore just a bit away from the hot springs. They didn't need to make it all the way to the ship since the pirates had begun exploring and were already making use of the spring. Running right over, Luffy splashed into the water stripping on the way. "Hey!" he shouted.

Usopp approached laughing apologetically. "Sorry, he's just a bit excited."

There was a large fat man inside the springs with a dour face and a surly expression. With a heave of his great chest he sighed and huffed, "Indeed."

"Well," Chopper said shimmying out of his shorts and into the water, "You know what they say. The more the merrier."

Even though the water was only waist deep and they were sitting, Usopp insisted that his two friends wear their water wings. You really couldn't be too careful with devil fruit users after all.

The fat man simply raised one inquisitive brow as the three pirates has stripped and slid into the spring across from him. Not one of the Straw Hats even noticed that the Fat Man's crew didn't even enter the water while he was in there. One of the members of the other crew approached their captain holding a paper whilst the Straw Hats were busy splashing each other in the warm waist high water.

"Captain Beauregard!" the man said in an undertone, "Look at this wanted poster! That kid is Straw Hat Luffy. The one who caused all the trouble in Marineford a few years ago! His bounty is really high, I don't think you should make too many waves, Sir!"

The large, stout man tapped his fat sausage-like fingers against the jeweled top of his cane that rested in front of him in the water. As his fingers drummed, there were several loud clinks from the man's many rings. "Listen here, Folan," he said to his crewmember, "These small-time pirates only get big bounties because they have to go through so much to get here. They have to get from their home-ocean to the Grand Line, then cross it and get to the New World. Naturally they attract attention doing so, everyone knows the marines have a stronger hold on those old-world seas anyhow. Attention is not the same thing as power. Those small-town pirates can't hold up a candle to a New World Man like me. But still, a pirate with such a bounty is probably hiding a good deal of treasure on his ship. Once we find out where it is, it will be ours for the taking. Prepare a troop of fighting men. Don't let these kids see you. Easier to take what's theirs when they aren't there to defend it."

Captain Beauregard flexed his meaty fingers and ordered a different man to light him up a cigar as the first man ran off to round up some minions. When he spoke again it was loud enough for the Straw Hats to hear. "Nice day for a dip, I'll tell you what. Never a more splendid time to let one's bones relax than after a long journey. Did you boys just get here as well?"

The three Straw Hats turned and looked at the wide man wondering why he spoke so formally. Wasn't he a pirate? While Luffy released his hold on Chopper's neck, Usopp pulled his arm back from where it's just landed against Luffy's skull. Suddenly their horseplay seemed completely unwelcome. With a laugh, Luffy straightened up, scratched his head and answered, "Nah! We got here yesterday. Took our first day exploring. That's how we found this hot springs! And the treasure map too! Which was a good thing because Nami would have never let us come if she didn't have the treasure to distract her."

"That's right!" Chopper added with a glance in the direction they'd come. "If Nami wasn't off hunting treasure we'd probably be stuck waiting at the boat until the island logged!"

"Gah re hee hee hee hee!" laughed the rotund captain. "So you snuck away. How clever!" All three younger men beamed up at the other Captain proud of their deceit. "Still, I've never heard of a treasure on this island."

It was the only prompt Usopp needed to stand and begin giving a dramatic flair to the map they'd only just found. "You've never heard of the legendary treasure of Captain Sheepbeard? Why all pirates know the tale in these parts! He ran aground here after a terrible storm and yet somehow managed to salvage most of his ship's precious gold and jewels! But with no ship all he could do to leave was string together a raft, so he buried the treasure at the center of the island hoping to re-build his crew and one day return. But everyone knows no one can sail these waters in a mere raft! Sheepbeard left this island and was never heard of again! Some say he drowned. Others say he met his end in a Sea King's belly. Me? I think lived, but with no proper navigation system all he could do on his raft was wait to get to the next island. His makeshift craft was tossed about on the waves for months until he crashed onto some island. But by the time he got there, he was driven mad by the hopeless listlessness of his own journey! Now, they say his treasure is cursed! Anyone who takes it might face the same fate! Will they drown? Be eaten alive? Or be driven mad by the very treasure itself? Only the most fearless warriors of pirates would brave that treasure!"

As Usopp carried on and on about the treasure, Chopper and Luffy watched with rapt attention and didn't even notice Captain Beauregard signaling to his first mate Folan to take two teams one to the center of the island where the pirates were treasure hunting and one group to the east where the Straw Hat's ship should be easy prey.

"Now forgive me for interrupting, boys," the portly captain said as he turned his chin along with the many rolls of his neck back toward the three young men, "but I couldn't help notice that wide brimmed straw hat on your head. You wouldn't happen to be the famous pirate Straw Hat Luffy would you?"

"Oh?" Luffy said with wide eyes, "You know me?"

Laughing again, the Captain said, "Now you boys must regale us with the tales of your journey. We are all too excited for such famous company! You must have some stories to tell!"

Scratching his head under his hat, Luffy shrugged. "Sure I guess. But telling stories always makes me hungry! You got any meat?"

"Have we got meat? Of course we have! Cookie! Get these boys some meat!" the man shouted hoping to distract these three for a good long while.

"Alright!" the Straw Hats shouted as the drool hung from their eager lips in anticipation of their next meal.

* * *

><p>By the time Beauregard's crew caught up with Nami and the others, the Straw Hats were on their way back to the ship. The treasure haul had been just as promising as Nami hoped. There were five large sacks of treasure split between the three men. With their arms so full, the men could scarcely see where they were going, so they plodded along behind Nami and Robin trying not to bump into things. They had made it half way back to the ship with no incident, so the group as a whole was feeling quite confident.<p>

That is why Franky didn't expect Robin to stop short in front of him and he practically collided with her. He was only just able to stop in time, but Zoro and Sanji weren't so fortunate and crashed right into the cyborg's back. "We've got trouble," Franky informed as he moved his treasure sack out of the way to get a better view.

The words prodded Zoro and Sanji into immediate action. Two sack's s of treasure went crashing to the floor while the metal of Zoro's swords sang as they cut the air ready to meet their next target. Sanji had kicked away both his treasure sacks as his leg began to burn with his fury for an opponent who would attack the women up front.

Suddenly a sweet voice cut through the men's anger. "What are you two doing? There's no one left to fight."

Looking around Franky's large form, both Zoro and Sanji were able to see eight men all laying on the ground, contorted and twitching, while their skin and clothing were all singed. There was not one man still able to fight. And right in front of the eight incapacitated men, Nami stood grinning back at them with her Clima Tact slung easily over her shoulder and her prominent belly shaking with laughter. Robin's smile was sly and there was a playful look in her eyes- her arms were still crossed in front of her chest. It had only taken the men a second or two to free their arms and ready their weapons, but the girls hardly needed any time at all to deal with the intruders.

Nami laughed and said, "Relax! We've got this!" Then after a moment, her eyebrows lowered and she growled, "More importantly... why did you drop MY TREASURE?"

As Zoro and Sanji put away their weapons and set about gathering the treasure, they were both lost to their own thoughts. Zoro was attempting to hide his smirk. As far as he was concerned it was good to see Nami kicking someone's ass again. Sanji, on the other hand, truly lamented the fact that he didn't get to play the hero. "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" the man crooned, "Are you all right? Do you need me to tend to any injuries, or carry you away from this rubble?"

With a soft chuckle Robin declined. "No thank you, Cook-san."

Coming up behind Sanji, the swordsman dumped two sacks of treasure into the thin man's arms. Caching the sacks with an 'oof,' Sanji turned to look at the cyborg standing next to him. He was the only man among them who didn't drop his treasure and rush to the ladies' defense. "Hey, Cyborg! What gives? Weren't you gonna help us defend the girls?"

Giving a hearty laugh, Franky shook his cyan head. "Never underestimate a woman! Especially ones as SUPER as those two!"

The group laughed as they carried on toward the ship, enemy pirates long since forgotten. When they reached the Sunny, it was to find Brook sipping tea casually on the deck with no less than fourteen unconscious men laying at his feet. "Ah!" he said in greeting as he spotted his nakama coming up the gangway. "What great timing! I just finished dispatching with these ruffians and was about to haul them off the ship."

As they carried the men off the ship, Brook told them how these pirates came up suddenly a short while ago and said they were taking over the ship. But they became confused once Brook played a melody on his violin and he was able to take them out in a few swings. The other crew seemed easy enough to dispose of, but with the treasure collected and the island explored, there was really no other reason to stay. When Luffy, Usopp and Chopper returned some time later- looking surprisingly refreshed and not noticing the injured bodies they stepped over to get to the ship- the Straw Hat Pirates decided it was time to leave.

At some point the men from the other crew must have come to and hurried back to their Captain because when the Thousand Sunny pulled away from the shore later that afternoon, they were nowhere in sight. When the Sunny rounded the island and passed by a large bear-like ship, several cannon balls came flying straight at them.

"Hey look!" Luffy shouted as he waved wildly! "Captain Bo decided to see us off!" Even as he said it, he inflated to the size of a balloon to deflect the cannonball back where it came from. "Isn't that so nice? Bye, Captain Bo!"

Usopp and Chopper also waved bye to the bear-ship while Zoro sliced and Sanji kicked away the rest of the cannonballs.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted when they were finally out of range of the cannon fire.

"Huh?" the captain asked turning to look at his first mate with wide eyes.

Shaking his green head the swordsman said, "You make the weirdest friends!"

There was a general agreement around the ship as everyone nodded and looked to Luffy for an answer.

But all Luffy did was adjust his hat and shrug. "Oh well... let's eat! Sanji! Meat!"

Not one to argue with a direct order from the Captain, Sanji said, "Coming right up!"

Nami took her traditional place on deck shouting directions at Franky who was at the helm. Zoro and Brook retreated to the Crows Nest to train a bit before dinner while Chopper and Usopp wandered into the Usopp Factory. While the men busied themselves about the ship, Robin settled down on deck with a book.

Dinner was a loud event as always, but Nami noticed that one pirate wasn't trying to be louder than all the others in the room. Instead he was looking at her nervously and bouncing anxiously in his seat. "What's wrong Chopper?" Nami asked in a concerned tone.

"Well," Chopper pouted, "I was hoping we'd have better luck on that island. I thought there'd be a hospital or a medic or something! You're already thirty weeks! Things aren't going to be so easy very shortly. What if it takes a while to find the next island? Or what if that island is a wild as this one? We could be sailing when you go into labor!"

Truthfully, Nami had been so focused on the developing relationship between she and Zoro that she hadn't paid much attention to counting the weeks of her pregnancy. Really it seemed repetitive at this stage, but now that Chopper had brought it to her attention, she realized there were only ten weeks left. "I'm sure we'll get to land before the baby comes Chopper. Don't be so worried!"

But Chopper shook his fuzzy little head. "You can't be certain of that! This is too far along to not know where we are headed!"

In a soft voice, Nami tried to placate the little deer, "I know that you're upset because we couldn't find anyone to give us an idea of the length of time it would take us to reach the next island, but we still have plenty of time."

"Besides," Sanji added kindly, "Even if we don't make land before Nami goes into labor, we already have the best doctor around on our ship." Beside the cook, Zoro nodded his agreement to this sentiment.

It took Chopper a few minutes, in which he looked around the room, to realize who they were talking about. "Me?" His little cheeks turned violently pink, "Don't think just because you call me a good doctor I'll be happy! Assholes!"

Everyone smiled at this. Chopper's mind was distracted for a moment, but Luffy, who had only been listening up until now turned to the reindeer with a very serious expression on his face. "Chopper!" the captain called demanding the little doctor's attention. "We will get to land before Nami goes into labor! That is a promise!"

No one question Luffy when he used that tone. If he said it like that, there was no uncertainty left. With a wide grin, Chopper nodded and said, "Right!"

All around the table, the Straw Hats all showed their own consent. Nami reached a hand out to touch Luffy's arm while Zoro and Sanji smiled approvingly. Resting her chin in her long slender palm, Robin gazed affectionately at her captain. Franky and Usopp's endorsement was louder as they both went into a verse about how Luffy was the best Captain accompanied by a dance. After setting his tea cup down Brook sighed and said, "Such conviction fills my eyes with tears! Although, I don't have any eyes! Yo ho ho ho!"

Because Luffy said they would get to land before they needed to worry about Nami's baby, it was so. The crew accepted his words as absolute truth. And it was with an easier mind that everyone went to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Oh! So sorry that took SO LONG! With the holidays and birthdays I've been swamped not to mention the fact that I had to plan a party that is happening tomorrow. AND to top it off, we all got sick! _ So the next chapter should be out much faster than this one was! Kinda a mellowhappy chapter, but there are big things coming in the future!

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	10. My White Knight

Disclaimer- not mine

**My White Knight**

It did take a few weeks to find the next island, but by the time Nami was thirty-five weeks along, Zoro found himself almost believing that the entire rest of the pregnancy would go off without a hitch. It had been decided, once they left the last island, that they needed to find a stable place to reside for the next few months. Since the last island had consisted of too much jungle and not enough civilization, it wouldn't have been suitable so they continued on.

The doctor would have preferred Nami already have a stable home on land, so he began fretting over almost every thing she did. He even scolded her if she didn't chew her food long enough! Zoro could tell the navigator was getting quite fed up by the reindeer's incessant fussing. It was a relief when the next island pulled into view and Sunny bounded over the waves in its direction. It was a promising looking island too. There was obviously a city, but also a fair amount of forest surrounding it. Hopefully, they could set up a base outside the city and still have access to all the conveniences of the metropolitan life.

Soon, Sunny had been pulled up to the shore and the pirates were splitting up into groups to find an ideal location for their new base. The smartest thing to do would be to build a place away from the city but within walking distance. If the pirates didn't make waves, the city would be much more likely to tolerate them, especially if they got some odd jobs around town and proved useful.

Two groups were about to disembark when Zoro noticed Luffy's rigid posture. A cold dread gripped his gut and there was a sinking feeling in his gut. "What is it?" the swordsman asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Shichibukai," Luffy whispered in a low voice to his first-mate.

Although he knew without the need to confirm it, Zoro still asked, "Which one?"

The straw hat was pushed down over the captain's eyes before he balled his hands into fists and said, "Doflamingo." The first mate had never felt such hatred emanating from his captain and for a moment Zoro stood stock still as he let the name flood over him.

Zoro gritted his teeth. Damn it! Fate was mocking him! It had thrust them all into a terrible situation, and just when they'd made the best of it, Fate was throwing them back to the wolves. Every inch of Zoro's body began to tremble ever so slightly in anger. Curse the ill-fated luck that brought them right to that man's doorstep!

But there were three things Zoro trusted in more than Fate and more than Luck: himself, his captain and his nakama. And he'd be damned if he was going to let some occult force like fate rip away the happiness he had found! His hands balled into fists. In an angry blur, he whirled around and stalked through the ship in a blind rage until he found the cook. Zoro grabbed the blond man's arm so roughly it would have dislocated the shoulder of a weaker man. It was in a low growling tone that the swordsman finally spoke, "Do not let her out of your sight! Do you hear me?"

Sanji, catching the seriousness of Zoro's demeanor, did not argue. Something big was going down on this island. He gave a short nod and Zoro disappeared as quickly as he'd come up and looked for the reindeer doctor. "Chopper, you stay here too!" Zoro commanded.

Chopper also could see how serious Zoro was and said, "Of course. I wanted to check Nami again today anyhow."

Zoro nodded and went on his way. "Change of plans!" Zoro shouted coming to stand beside his captain. "We're leaving in one group. Anyone ready for a fight, come with us." Luffy nodded, clearly too angry to speak. Doflamingo would know they were coming. The sheer rage pouring out of them would arrive long before they themselves did.

Brook stepped up next to Zoro and soon everyone but Sanji, Nami and Chopper was ready to disembark. They could all feel just how dangerous this situation so they all stood together looking grimly toward the dark recesses of the forest. Looking at their fierce faces as they jumped to the shore, Nami turned to Sanji and asked, "What's going on?"

Sanji had read it in Zoro's expression when the swordsman had grabbed him wildly and shouted for him to watch Nami. The cook knew exactly who was on this island and what Zoro planned to do. Taking a drag of his cigarette and exhaling, he said, "Luffy noticed someone strong on the island is all. They are going to go take care of him."

Nodding her understanding, Nami moved to the sick bay for her now weekly appointment with Chopper. As agreed, Sanji would not let her out of his sight so he went too.

* * *

><p>There was no doubt he knew they were coming; the small party of pirates moved toward the large mansion behind the town searching after their prey. And when they finally got there, he was sitting crossed legged above the door, the pink feathers of his coat swirling around him in the warm breeze. Dark sunglasses obscured his eyes, and he was laughing wildly. "Have you come to seek revenge on the Puppet Master? You should know how useless that is! Fuffuffuffuffuff!"<p>

"Listen," Zoro shouted to his nakama. "This man did something really bad to Nami and I won't forgive him! What we plan to try, it's not perfect so don't get in the way. Now, Brook!"

The skeleton nodded and began to prepare as Doflamingo continued talking. "Do you know what I like so much about this island? It's the perfect size."

"This man can move your body like a puppet!" Luffy warned Franky and Usopp, "If he posses one of your nakama, knock them out, but try not to hurt them."

The Straw Hats all nodded as they braced them selves and looked at the shichibukai.

Doflamingo was still talking. "Because of the size, I can reach and control anyone in this island without moving from this very spot. I might even be doing it right now. Fuffuffuffuffuff!"

Wide eyed, Zoro realized that even though they left Nami behind, she might still be in danger. There seemed to be no limit to the amount of people Doflamingo could control. He might be sending villagers to the Sunny at the moment. They needed to end this quickly!

"Say?" Doflamingo said looking over the crewmembers in front of him. "Aren't you missing a few people? Fuffuffuffuffuff! We don't want them to miss all the fun do we? I'll send them an invitation to join us!"

"Nami!" Zoro shouted and he knew his nakama were thinking the same thing as they all got into their fighting positions.

Luffy attacked first, jumping into the air with a giant fist aimed at Doflamingo that instead went crashing through the trees to the left of the mansion. Franky took aim, but found that before he could shoot it off, his body had redirected the fire at Robin.

"Nico Robin!" the cyborg shouted in a panic.

"I'm fine Franky!" the woman called as the smoke cleared around her.

"Fuffuffuffuffuff!" Doflamingo laughed above them. "So much fun! Alright, now it's my turn!"

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, Chopper was finishing up Nami's exam. "Everything looks good!" the little reindeer said, "Just think! Only one more month until we meet the little guy!" Chopper, started to clean up the exam area, while Nami fixed her blouse.<p>

"Nami-san," said a low voice beside her.

Nami turned to look at her best friend and was surprised to see his leg lifted straight up in the air. With a small laugh, she shook her head and asked, "Sanji, what are you doing?"

"Nami-san," the cook said his body shaking slightly with strain, "You have to run."

"What?" Nami was confused but caught sight of the wildly hopeless look in Sanji's eyes.

His voice was desperate with terror as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. Suddenly he shouted, "Nami run! I can't hold it anymore!"

Nami had barely rolled off the exam table when Sanji's foot came crashing down shattering the entire table to pieces.

"Hey!" Chopper cried looking up, "What do you think you are doing asshole?"

But Sanji ignored him and looked straight at Nami with eyes that pierced straight through her. "Nami-swan, run! Please! I don't want to hurt you!" And then seeing her still standing there in shock, he yelled in desperation, "Why won't you run?"

Nami had seen those eyes before, the helpless eyes of a friend as they attacked her relentlessly apologizing and telling her to get away. "Sanji?" she asked quietly, "Sanji?"

His body was shaking again as he fought the compulsions inside him, knowing he wouldn't last for long, "Nami, please run! Please! Get out of here! Get as far away from me as possible!"

Nami swallowed the lump in her throat, "He's here isn't he?"

"Yes!" Sanji shouted completely overwhelmed by the rising compulsion to kick straight at Nami again. Even now, his knee was bending and lifting straight up to his chest so he could kick out at her. "That's why you have to go!"

As Nami turned and fled the sick bay, she heard the cracking of the wood door splintering after bearing another of Sanji's kicks. She could hear Sanji standing up and sense him aiming again. Why didn't she run the first time he told her to? She'd never get away now. Sanji was too fast! As she neared the end of the dining hall without receiving the blow she'd been expecting, she turned around to see Chopper in his Kung Fu Point holding Sanji back.

"I don't know what's going on," the doctor shouted, "but I don't think he's going to stop! You'd better run and hide Nami! I'll hold him off!"

Nami gave a short nod and fled the ship running as briskly as her waddling gait would allow.

* * *

><p>At the center of the island, Usopp suddenly started firing pop greens in the direction of his friends.<p>

"Hey Usopp!" Luffy shouted lifting a wiry rubber arm over his head, "That's dangerous!"

"Doflamingo's got him, Luffy!" Zoro shouted.

"Sorry, bro!" Franky shouted as he hit Usopp in the back of the head with a Strong Right only just hard enough to knock him out momentarily. When Usopp came too he rubbed his head and asked what happened.

"At least we know that works," Franky shouted.

"Yes," added Robin preparing to attack, but Zoro knocked her out of the way.

"You too?" Luffy asked looking at Zoro.

But the swordsman shook his head. "I think it's best if Robin stays back until we subdue him a bit more. We don't want him taking her over. He can be quite cruel." Images of Nami were flashing before Zoro's eyes, images from when Doflamingo took over the young Navigator's mind and made her perform all sorts of violating sexual acts much to her shame.

Not everyone present understood his meaning, but Robin's eyes narrowed and she said, "Thank you, Zoro." She had guessed some of the truth behind what happened with Nami and she understood perfectly. A few of the others might have guessed as much, but there was no time for Zoro to think on that now.

He nodded. "I don't want to play around with him. I want to finish him off quickly. Brook, you ready?"

The skeleton nodded and said, "Please stay back. This move is by far flawless."

* * *

><p>Branches scratched at Nami's arms and legs as she tore through the jungle as fast as her body would allow. Being quite large, it was hard for her to catch her breath and she was panting wildly as tears flowed from her eyes.<p>

All the resentment, fear and shame Doflamingo inflicted the first time months ago came back all at once as she was running, but this time her resolve was stronger. She wouldn't let him catch her again, and she would not let him hurt her baby! The only thing to do was run. Run from Sanji. Run from Doflamingo. Run from the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her.

Footsteps could be heard in the woods a good deal behind her. She would be okay if she just kept going. Suddenly a pain erupted from her back coursing straight through her body. Instantly, Nami doubled over and could think of nothing but the blinding pain searing through her. After a moment Nami could suddenly focus again and could hear the footsteps again only now they were much closer! Using a tree to support her, Nami began to move through the woods once more trying to escape.

She was able to run for a while before another blazing pain shot through her. Nami could hardly breathe, her belly was tight, and her tired limbs were shaking under her weight. There was no way she was going to be able to keep running. This body wasn't meant for escaping through the woods and wasn't reacting well. The only option she had left was to hide. As soon as her legs would support her, Nami took off in search of shelter.

* * *

><p>Zoro and Brook stood side by side and got ready to attack. All three of Zoro's swords were drawn and ready to fight and his bandana was around his head.<p>

"Oh?" Doflamingo laughed looking down on the two swordsmen. "You want to cut your friends up? Well if you insist! Fuffuffuffuffuff!"

And then Doflamingo stretched his invisible hand to capture Zoro. The ghost of his presence passed through Zoro's mind and when he was sure it didn't take hold, the swordsman launched himself forward at the large Shichibukai.

The shock was evident on Doflamingo's pale face. The wide grin turned to an ugly confused sneer as Zoro's blades cut through the man's belly for the first time. After coughing blood, the Shichibukai hollered, "What? Why aren't you under my control? I sent my hand straight through you!"

With a gleam in his eye, Zoro opened his mouth and spoke. "Yo ho ho ho ho! Sorry, Mr. Shichibukai, but there is only room for one occupant at a time!"

It was only then that Doflamingo and the rest of the Straw Hats noticed that Brook's skeletal body was lying crumpled on the ground and hadn't moved at all.

"What?" Doflamingo's eyes were wide.

"Yo ho ho ho ho!" Zoro laughed again. "Did you think you could piss off our first mate and he wouldn't figure out the limitations of your ability? He's been working for months to figure out the perfect way to cut you down! I don't know what you did to earn his wrath, but you certainly picked the wrong man to mess with! Luffy, guys, lend me your strength now."

And then they were all attacking the shichibukai at once. Doflamingo being a ranged fighter, was not used to such close combat. Intermittently the shichibukai was able to take hold of one of the Straw Hats nearby, but with Zoro's body attacking relentlessly, Doflamingo hardly had the concentration to possess them for long.

He still put up a decent fight, but his defeat was inevitable after a while. As he took over Luffy, Franky hit the shichibukai with a steady stream of firepower. Usopp shot a pop-green right behind the large man and Robin made sure he was sent backward toward the man-eating blossom. Doflamingo recovered just in time to duck out of the flower's jaws, but the maneuver put him once more in the path of Zoro's blades. Taking over Robin, Doflamingo attempted to bind everyone using extra arms, but Zoro had a second attack that landed before the arms could bloom. Reeling backward, Doflamingo's concentration snapped and the arms disappeared. Before the sadistic bastard could even get on his feet, a giant haki-reinforced fist crashed into the man as Luffy sent him flying. They all hoped it was straight to the bottom of the sea!

Once their opponent was defeated, Brook floated back to his own body. "Ah! It seems we did it Zoro-san!"

Zoro's head shook as he pulled off his bandana and cleared his throat. "Yeah." Being possessed by Brook was a strange feeling and it was different from being controlled by Doflamingo. When the musician took hold of Zoro's body, Zoro had ability and strength to kick him out. So it as with a great deal of effort that he was able to submit long enough to pull off their plan. The two swordsmen had worked for months so that Brook might learn how to control Zoro's movements while Zoro figured out how to lend his strength to their combined force without kicking Brook out of his mind.

"Zoro!" Luffy was shouting as he bounced excitedly, "That was so cool! How did you ever figure it out?"

Usopp and Franky were dancing in approval while Robin chuckled at the three men. Beside them Brook was standing up in a wobbling manner.

"I had a hunch," Zoro said in a serious tone. He was glad that it worked actually; he hadn't been certain that it would. But he did realize that Doflamingo used a "will" to possess the bodies of his victims. That was why when Zoro was under his influence, he could still think and speak, but he couldn't control his body. Shortly after that night, he spoke with Brook about the particulars of his devil fruit powers and asked Brook if he could try to possess him the way Doflamingo had. When Brook entered him, it was markedly different. The dead spirit was able not only to control his motions, but his speech as well. In fact, Brook and Zoro's minds fought for dominance inside of the swordsman. It had taken months of practice for Zoro to get the feel of willfully submitting to Brook's control and helping Brook direct his body so that they could fight Doflamingo. By the time they made the attack, Zoro and Brook could move as one single entity. The biggest flaw in their plan was that it was un-tested in actual combat. Zoro feared that he might throw Brook off without truly meaning to in the heat of the fight.

Zoro had suspected, with Brook's spirit possessing him, there was no room for Doflamingo's will to sneak inside and take him over. Putting Brook's spirit in Zoro's body was the most powerful weapon they could come up with, and it had thankfully worked! They had made a few other experiments and realized that Brook couldn't possess Chopper as he wasn't completely human. Banking on Doflamingo's powers working the same way, Zoro had made sure Chopper had stayed with Nami as well- just in case. But that wasn't enough to get rid of the uneasy feeling surrounding him when he thought of the trio on the Sunny. "Guys, I know this is the time when we usually celebrate, but I want to get back to the ship. After something that man said, I'm worried about Nami."

Everyone could see how serious Zoro was so they agreed and took off running toward the Sunny. It only took a moment for the rest of the crew to notice that the swordsman had taken a different path veering into the forest, and it was Robin who called out, "Zoro-san! You're going the wrong way!"

But he was already too far away to hear. So Luffy decided, "We'll go to the ship to see Nami and then go find Zoro in the woods. He'd want us to check on Nami first anyhow."

The pirates nodded their assent and took off again toward the ship.

* * *

><p>Zoro rushed through the woods in what he thought was the direction of the Thousand Sunny. But as often happened when he went in the wrong direction, his feet were taking him where he needed to be as opposed to where he thought he was going. It was the dread in his heart that pulled him further into the woods.<p>

* * *

><p>When the sickening possessed feeling finally left Sanji's limbs he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been hunting Nami down in the woods and had the sinking feeling that he was getting closer and closer. He waited five minutes before moving- if he were going to suddenly become possessed again, he didn't want to be any closer to Nami than he already was. But as the minutes passed and he remained in control of himself, he decided it was time to find Nami.<p>

It was not so hard to find her, she had been hiding in the hollow of a tree trunk a hundred or so paces from where he had been standing. If Sanji had remained possessed for a little bit longer, he would have easily come upon her and...

The thought was too painful for him to finish. Instead he rushed toward the orange haired woman hidden in the tree, calling, "Nami-san!"

When she saw him, she flinched and tried to melt further into the tree.

"No, Nami. It's me!" Sanji assured her, "He's gone he doesn't have me anymore."

"Sanji?" Nami asked in a high panicked voice. "Sanji, I'm scared!"

The cook looked over the woman in front of him, she was covered in dirt and scratches from the trees and she was so sweaty that her hair and clothing were plastered to her body. Her arms and legs appeared to be shaking and he could easily tell just how upset she was.

"Don't worry, Nami!" Sanji said in a calm voice trying to reassure the distraught woman. He crouched low next to her, but refrained from reaching out incase the incident had caused her any set-backs. "That possessed feeling left. I'm sure that Luffy, Zoro and the other's beat that guy up! He's gone he has to be."

"No Sanji. Not. That." And then another wave of pain over took Nami and she cried out from the force of it. It was only then that Sanji noticed the pool of liquid between her legs and felt his stomach drop. Something was wrong! And it was all his fault for chasing a pregnant woman through the woods! But there was no time to worry about his feelings now. He needed to do something for Nami and fast!

He grabbed her hand and spoke words that he hoped were convincing even if he didn't know whether or not they were true, "Don't worry, Nami. Everything will be fine." Brushing the wet hair away from her damp forehead, he said, "I'll run back to the ship and get Chopper. Don't worry."

"No!" Nami was looking around frantically and grabbed at him with her two shaking hands. "No, don't leave me alone!" Her large honey eyes were wild and panicked. This woman knew what was coming as was terrified of the results.

Her pleas pulled at his heart even though he knew he was no good to her here. Their best bet for a favorable outcome was to get the doctor.

Just then a figure burst through the underbrush causing Sanji to look up and shout, "Marimo?"

Hearing this Nami sat partially up and reached out, "Zoro!"

The swordsman was by her side in an instant and had her torso gathered in his arms. "It's alright now, I'm here." He said.

Sanji noticed the way Nami's face eased at this proclamation and was touched by her faith in the man. "Sanji," Zoro was saying pulling the cook out of his thoughts, "You're fast and we need a doctor. I don't want to move her until we know it's okay. From the look of things we won't have a lot of time to decide."

"Right," Sanji said standing up and taking the command. Two years running from Drag Queens had made him among the fastest legs in the crew. "I'll be back with Chopper before you know it."

As he left, he saw Nami grab Zoro's shirt and writhe in pain once more while Zoro held her and whispered into her orange hair.

* * *

><p>Back on the shore in front of the Sunny, the crew was gathered around the furry little doctor who was just sitting up in a pile of rubble and rubbing a large bump on his head.<p>

"What happened, Chopper?" Robin asked gently.

For a moment Chopper's eyes were fuzzy and then realization came to him and they cleared. "Nami!" he shouted. "We have to save Nami! Sanji's acting really weirdly and... he's gonna kill her!"

"He was probably possessed by Doflamingo," Usopp pointed out. "Don't worry Chopper, he won't try to kill Nami anymore, Doflamingo is gone."

"Thank goodness," Chopper said with a sigh of relief. "But still I don't like how she was running! She went into the woods and he was following her! I tried to stop him, but Sanji over powered me! If he caught her in the woods..."

Just then Sanji came barreling out onto the beach. "CHOPPER! We need you right now!"

Luffy was on his feet shouting. "What happened? Did Nami get hurt?"

Sanji caught his breath and said, "No. She got away, but I think..."

"What?" Prompted Franky.

"I think she's in labor!" Sanji shouted hating to voice the thought.

Chopper shook his head. "No, she can't be. It's too early!"

But Sanji shook his head and looked down sadly, "She's in a great deal of pain... it's coming in waves and there was a lot of fluid..."

At the word fluid Chopper was on his feet. "You guys, boil some water and find us towels! The bed in the sick bay was destroyed, so we'll need something else in there! If this baby is coming we need to get prepared! Send someone to the town to find a doctor. Tell them a woman aboard our ship is about to have her baby five weeks too early! Sanji, take me to her!" By the time Chopper finished talking he was in his full reindeer form. In this manner, they rushed through the woods running by the trees that had been cracked and bent by Sanji's kicks earlier.

* * *

><p>"Zoro, what if..." Nami was saying, but the swordsman silenced her.<p>

"Everything will be fine, I believe in you." He kissed her head again and noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Remember," Zoro said, his voice full of steady conviction as his strong arms cradled her weakened form, "I love you. Always."

No one would accuse him of being eloquent, but still his words were effective.

Nami nodded with her head in his chest and her hands clinging to his shirt.

After a few moments, Sanji and Chopper were back and Chopper was transforming into his most human form. "Look," Zoro whispered, "Help is here."

By now Chopper was kneeling between Nami's legs. "Yes, her water definitely broke. There is no way to stop the labor now. Nami, I know you don't let do internal exams, but I need to see how far along you are. If you labor is too advanced, we can't move you. If you aren't that far, we can take you back to the ship to give birth there."

"No..." Nami was saying, but Zoro laid her back gently and caressed her face.

"Nami," her lover whispered, "I know it makes you uncomfortable, especially after running into _him _again, but right now we need to do what's best for the baby. I'll be right here, okay?"

Nodding, Nami looked up into Zoro's face with a wild look in her eyes. Zoro leaned over her while Chopper put on his gloves and instructed Nami to put her hands under her hips to get the best angle. The pressure was uncomfortable and caused Nami a great deal of resentment, but Zoro was petting her hair so she knew she could get through it. After a moment, the pressure was gone and Chopper let out a deep breath. "Three centimeters. She's not that close yet! We still have time to mover her!"

Both Zoro and Sanji let out the breaths they were holding, and Nami, who was beginning to get a bit delirious, was asking, "Is that good?"

"Yes, Nami," Zoro said pressing his lips to her forehead, "that's very good."

"Alright," Chopper was saying, "It isn't too far to the ship, but it will be a far enough walk carrying her. At this point I would like to keep her labor from progressing until we get back to the ship. That means no walking, and we need to keep her as flat as possible. I'd offer to carry her on my back, but I'm worried about the bouncing of the ride. I think if we all lift her together, we will be able to convey her to the ship. I wish we had some sort of stretcher, but we will have to make due."

Brushing Nami's hair back from her face, Zoro said, "Is that okay, Nami? We're going to carry you back to the ship. It's cleaner there than it is here."

Nami nodded as she gritted her teeth against another contraction. The three men situated themselves under her so that Zoro was on her left with his hand under her hips and knees and Sanji was in a similar position on her right. Chopper was at her head, holding under both her shoulders. With her hands Nami gripped the shoulders of Zoro and Sanji's coats tightly. The small party made their way to the ship.

Since they had to pause for contractions and couldn't move very quickly carrying her all together, it took almost an hour to get her back to the ship. But eventually, they made it and brought her into the sick bay. Chopper immediately went to wash up and instructed Zoro to clean Nami up. They laid Nami down on the floor and Robin came over with some wet rags. Using these, Zoro cleaned the dirt and sweat from Nami's body and changed her clothing into the simple gown Chopper had produced for her.

While Zoro attended to Nami, Sanji had gone to clean himself up as wekk. Once they got Nami situated on the bed Franky had made for the room, Zoro left Nami in Sanji's care so he could get cleaned up as well. Chopper was busy preparing everything he could, it was going to be hard delivering a premature baby on a pirate ship, but without better transportation, he didn't want to risk transporting Nami to the town. Thirty-five weeks and five days, by their counting. Everything would hinge on whether or not the lungs were fully developed. Hopefully when Luffy got back from town it was with a doctor who would bring more equipment than Chopper could carry on the ship.

While Zoro washed up and changed Sanji morosely held Nami's hand. "Nami-san, I'm so sorry," he said with a wretched expression on his face.

After another contraction, Nami squeezed his hand and said, "Like Zoro. 'S not your fault."

Unfortunately, it had taken a similar experience for him to understand how she had forgiven Zoro so easily and why they sought comfort in each other. Sanji wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear just how sorry he was and how badly he felt. He wanted to feel her weight in his arms holding him and not only telling him it was fine, but showing him with her touch. But such displays were not to be. Instead, Sanji squeezed her hand again and used a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from her brow.

When Zoro reentered the room, Nami's face light up. "Zoro!" she called, reaching for him. In seconds he was by her side holding her other hand and threading his fingers through her hair. Despite the pain and the fear in her heart, she smiled.

The contractions were coming faster now, and Chopper checked her again, "Five centimeters," the reindeer doctor announced.

"You're doing great!" Zoro whispered to her, ever focused. "Why don't you lie on your side for a little bit?"

Guiding her with his hands, Zoro helped Nami roll onto her side facing Sanji. He instructed the other man to take her hands. Sanji, who had been quiet and mostly awed by the way Zoro was handling the situation, accepted the task and took Nami's soft hands in his own and rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs.

While Sanji held her hands and whispered encouraging words to Nami, Zoro began massaging her back paying special attention to her lower backs and hips. Every contraction seemed to get stronger and soon Nami was screaming with every one.

And yet, the whole ordeal went by agonizingly slow. Chopper announced Nami was Eight centimeters and though Zoro kissed the back of her shoulder and said she was getting close, he was finding it difficult to watch her in so much pain for so long.

Luckily, the last few centimeters went quickly and soon Chopper said, "Nami! It's time to push!"

She was on her back again with a few pillows supporting her. Zoro's right hand was around her shoulders and his left hand was holding hers. Sanji was on her other side holding her right hand. How he managed to get a front seat to the birthing process was beyond him, but there was no way to get out of it now.

"Help pull her knees up!" Chopper instructed both men.

For a moment, Sanji paused awkwardly as Zoro hooked his arm around Nami's left knee and lifted it up, but then he realized that this birth thing was not the time for modesty. In fact, Nami seemed to have lost all concern over her dignity some time ago. So Sanji hooked his arm under her right knee and pulled it up as well.

"Alright, Nami," Chopper started, "On the next contraction I want you to bear down and push!" Beads of sweat were forming on Chopper's forehead, as he stilled himself in concentration. "Ready, push!" the young reindeer called as Nami was hit with another contraction.

"Not bad," the doctor said, "but next time push less with your face and more with your belly. Keep your chin down, that will help. That's it!" he said as Nami pushed better with the next contraction. "Just a few more. I have the head in my hands!"

There were tears in Nami's eyes as the contractions rocked her and she pushed. It was, by far, the hardest thing she'd ever had to do and once she almost thought she wasn't going to make it. The room started to get a little blurry and things got distant, but then Zoro's arm tightened around her shoulders and she gave one last great push and felt the child slip from her body.

And then everything was quiet, Zoro's forehead was pressed firmly against hers and his arm was gripping tightly around her shoulders. He let her leg down and quickly brought his hand up to grab hers. He was holding her so tightly, she wondered if he was afraid to let her go. Sanji had let go of her leg and her hand and had backed away. Why was it so quiet? Where were the congratulations? Where was... Where was the baby cry? Oh god! Nami began to squirm as she realized why it was so quiet.

It was too early! He wasn't ready for the world yet. How could she have done this? All she needed to do was keep him inside a few weeks longer and she couldn't even do that! What kind of a woman was she that she couldn't hold onto her child long enough? She began to struggle against Zoro, but he kept holding her tightly while her tears streamed down her face.

And then suddenly, an outraged wail cut through the thick silence as the room's newest occupant made his presence known. Nami sucked in a deep breath at the same time that Zoro released the breath he'd been holding. A few wet drops fell onto her face and only afterward did Nami realize they had come from Zoro's eye. It was a strange sight considering she'd never seen him cry before.

And then he was backing away slightly as Chopper came over carrying a tiny squirming form. "Congratulations, Mommy!" he said as he lied the wriggling child down on his mother's stomach.

Chopper watched with a very intent look as the child began to pull itself up it's mother's body and search for a breast. He let out a relieved sigh. As soon as the baby had been released from his mother's womb, Chopper started suctioning the boy's airways. The baby wasn't crying, but there was time yet. Waving Sanji over, he motioned to a pair of snips and a clamp that they would need soon. They waited until the cord stopped pulsing to cut and clamp it and turned the baby onto his stomach and rubbed his back while the child sucked in his first reluctant breath of air. And then Chopper had listened to that small child's heart and lungs trying to decide if the child had been ready. He was quickly weighted and examined and passed every test top notch. The lucky child had probably only just been ready to come out and would have been comfortable staying put a few weeks longer, but at least he was fully developed. The little boy would live!

The last test for the infant was to see if he had that natural instinct to crawl to his mother's breast. And the child, for all his small size and skinny limps, made his slow way crying over to his goal. The small babe moved centimeters at a time, but was very clear about where he was headed. And then Nami, sensing the need of her little one pulled down the shoulder of the gown so the child could attempt to latch.

The tiny baby opened his mouth right away and Nami was surprised to see that it was barely larger than her nipple. The little head went to the right of its goal and then the left, but soon saw the right direction and launched itself forward. It wasn't as easy as the baby thought and it took him three good tries to get a nice latch, but he did it. His little fist pounded against the soft pale flesh of her breast as he took his first mouthful of pre-milk. And the little being, finally satisfied, looked up at his mother proudly ready to share this first big accomplishment.

As Nami looked down on her suckling son, she could hardly believe that he was here in her arms. She smiled fondly at the little boy and then started running her fingers over his soft lightly-haired scalp, then over his little nose. Her fingers traveled down his arm to count his fingers and then his toes. His little body had not yet shed the light covering of hair it had grown in the womb, so his arms and legs were very soft to the touch.

The infant was small, scrawny even. He was far from the perfect-looking little creature Nami had been imagining throughout the pregnancy. There was barely any fat on his little body and his skin was rather wrinkly and had a very purplish hue. And yet as Nami looked down into his round little face she couldn't help but feel he was the most perfect creature to ever grace the planet. Indeed, she had never seen a more beautiful child.

The men in the room watched awe-struck at the sight of the new mother fawning over and taking inventory of her little child. There was something so primal and yet so romantic about the sight that they all smiled. Even Sanji watched the seen in reverence free of both nosebleeds and improper thoughts despite being exposed to Nami full breast. But eventually he turned to give the mother some privacy. Looking instead at Zoro he said, "How did you know to do all that stuff back then?"

Without taking his eyes off his lover and child, he shook his head. "I don't know. I hadn't even been thinking about the delivery yet as it was supposedly still more than a month off. But then in the moment, things just started happening and I knew what to do because I _needed_ to." Zoro shook his head again and added, "You'll see one day, when it happens to you." And then Zoro left a stunned Sanji behind him as he went to join Nami in the adoring of their son.

Sanji chuckled to himself. After seeing all that, he was quite sure he could wait some time for that "one day." As much as he fancied himself in love with Nami- and to some degree the rest of the female population- he was nowhere near ready to relive that experience.

Over on the bed, Zoro wrapped his arm around Nami and whispered, "We have a son," before kissing her on the top of her head.

Nami nodded and looked down at the baby in her arms adding, "And he's beautiful!"

"You're beautiful," Zoro said kissing her lips when she looked up at the compliment. And it was true. Nami was exhausted looking and sweaty. Her skin was pink all over with the effort of her great struggle and her hair was sticking out in many different directions, but to Zoro, she was the most beautiful woman alive.

The baby unlatched now and stared up at the world with a quiet content. When Nami put herself away, Chopper wandered over again. "That's quite a little fighter, you've got there. What's his name?"

With a fond smile, Nami looked down at her little son and was certain of his name. She passed the small boy to his father as she said, "Roronoa D Kichiro." No sooner had the child left her arms then she was asleep.

"D?" Sanji said from across the room a bit startled, but with Nami unconscious, no one was going to get an answer.

Zoro shrugged, "If that's what his mother says." Then he looked down at the little boy proud that Nami had willing given the child his surname despite the fact that they were not married. "Hello Kichiro," he said to the small boy, "You're mother named you well. You are indeed one lucky child!" The little boy was light in Zoro's hands, but Zoro looked into the child's eyes and saw how strong he would be.

Roronoa D Kichiro was a fine child. He was a little on the small side at birth being only two-thousand four hundred and thirty-eight grams and forty-seven centimeters long, but he had an appetite befitting of a true Straw Hat pirate and began putting on weight right away. As Zoro stared at the little boy, the child kicked his little feet and waved his arms.

"We should get him in wrappings and swaddles," Chopper suggested. "We don't want him to catch cold."

That was the part Zoro had no idea how to accomplish and he had to be shown a few times by Chopper. Once the child was wrapped up, Zoro asked Sanji if he wanted to hold his godson.

Sanji lifted the small bundle carefully as he wasn't quite certain how to manage, but the little being was more solid than Sanji had accounted for. The child blinked at Sanji a few times before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Once the child was out, Sanji passed him back to his father and told him to go introduce him to the crew.

Stepping out of the sick bay with his son in his arms, Zoro said, "I'd like you to meet my son, Roronoa D Kichiro."

There were many gasps, and many tears- mostly from Franky- many questions and many laughs as the crew ogled the sleeping newborn. Soon, Luffy bounded up with a specialist who promised to look over the child. Kichiro was indeed marked as having passed all expectations and was perfectly healthy even if a little small. They would only need to monitor and make sure he didn't lose too much weight before Nami's true milk came in.

Nami woke up almost exactly two hours later, just before Kichiro started to cry for his next meal. As she brought the child to her breast, Zoro asked, "Why did you decided to name him with a middle name D?"

"I did?" Nami asked.

"You did. Roronoa D Kichiro," Zoro informed, "you did mean to give him the name right?"

Nami nodded, "Of course. I wanted to give him your last name and when I finally heard him cry, I thought how lucky he was and how lucky he made us. I don't know where the D came from. It must have been from him." Nami looked down in wonder at her strong little son. She had no doubt that he would beat whatever obstacles he came up against in his life.

Laughing, Zoro brushed her hair back and kissed her. They were alone in the room now and Zoro could hardly believe the small family he held in his arms. It had been lucky indeed to go through such a terrible event and come out with such a miraculous outcome. When mother and baby finally fell asleep, Zoro lifted the small child and laid him in the cradle next to the bed and kissed his head. Then Zoro climbed into bed beside Nami and held her while they slept.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yay! Got this up faster. Yeah this chapter was a bit darker than the last few have been. I know we don't know much about Doflamingo's powers so I've taken my liberties. We are almost there now! Only a little bit left.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	11. A New Life

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

**A New Life**

They spent eight months on land after the baby was born. The people of the island had been so grateful for the removal of Doflamingo, that they welcomed the Straw Hats openly. Of course if any marines came poking around, no one had ever heard of Straw Hat Luffy or any of his crew. Eight months was as long as any of them could stand to stay still now, so one day they packed up their stuff and sailed away-infant and all.

During those eight months, all the pirates enjoyed their short break. They mingled with the island's inhabitants. They did odd jobs and made friends. Of course they made sure to keep training. Sanji was even able to get in on the dating scene and had several dates with multiple women while they were there. Many of the ladies would be sad to see him go. When Sanji came home from his dates, he would laugh and talk about them with Nami. Surprisingly enough, she had quite a lot of good advice to offer about women and, not for the first time, Sanji was happy that their bond of friendship had grown into something solid and not merely based on his attraction to her.

One night when Nami had gotten up in the early hours of the morning to walk with Kichiro who was still not sleeping through the night, she ran into Franky in the sitting room. He was attempting to tiptoe his massive hulk of a body and sneak out unaware that Nami was right behind him. With a hand on her hip she gave him a "look" and he confessed to coming from Robin's room and being in the process of heading to the men's quarters. Nami laughed and teased Robin lightly in the morning, but she kept the secret- of course Zoro found out in a similar fashion a week or so later.

Growing up on a pirate ship was an unusual experience for any boy, especially one as headstrong and determined as Kichiro. Before he was seven he had slain his first sea king- granted it was just a baby. The crew still made a huge fuss about it, and had such a lively party that night. Kichiro spent a lot of time with all of the crew members and took time learning skills from all of them. He wasn't good at everything they taught him, but he had a fun time learning it.

His mother taught him how to read the seas and skies to predict the weather- she also taught him how to pick a lock. From Zoro, he learned to use swords- on Kichiro's eighth birthday, they added a third sword to their usual training and he began learning Santoryu. And though he mostly fought with swords, Luffy taught him to throw a punch and Usopp taught him to fire a slingshot- those were two skills essential to every boy's like they claimed. Chopper taught the small boy basic first aid, but Kichiro didn't have the patience to learn more about medicine in general- and Chopper was very discouraged when Kichiro turned out to be as difficult a patient as his father! The small boy was always taking off his bandages before they should have been removed.

"You're going to get scars if you don't listen, Kichiro!" Chopper called as he chased the six year old around the ship.

The boy laughed a deep laugh for such a small child and called out, "Yeah! Like Dad and Uncle Luffy!"

Chopper sighed. There was no winning with that boy.

The musician had attempted to teach the boy to play instruments, but the child was more interested in running around than playing music. However he was a great dancer and Brook often played tunes for the boy to dance to with Franky as a guide. Brook also, as he had claimed, played quite the lullaby and often serenaded the child to sleep when he was just a babe.

It was a challenge for Franky to keep up with the small boy on the ship because he was constantly doing modifications to keep up with the kid's growth. He had to add nets to the railings when Kichiro learned to crawl and walk. As he got bigger, Franky added more items like the swing and slide to the ship much to Kichiro and Luffy's delight.

Robin was quite an asset to Nami as she attempted to first raise a spirited infant and then an unruly toddler. Many mothers world over wished for an extra pair of arms, so Robin often let Nami borrow a couple extra pairs. Of course, it was also Robin who taught the child how to be subtle and sneaky. Kichiro used these skills as well as thievery he'd learned from him mother to become quite the cookie thief- much to Sanji's chagrin!

Sanji himself loved his godchild like a son. In fact the only reason he made so many cookies was for the growing boy anyhow. When Kichiro got older, and he started finding girls interesting, it was Sanji he came to for advice.

"Don't you think you should ask your Pops, kid?" Sanji asked the twelve year old.

Kichiro gave him a look full of pubescent attitude and said, "Seriously, Uncle Sanji? I love my dad, but all he cares about is sword fighting. I don't know what he did to make my mother fall in love with him, but I doubt it would work on many women! And he's never had girlfriends before that, only my mom. I need an expert Uncle Sanji!"

Laughing, Sanji wondered at how observant the kid was. The cook often had his fill of women when they landed on an island. "Alright," he said lighting up a cigarette, "This is what you've got to know..."

Sanji had been an important figure in the child's life growing up, and the Kichiro trusted the man so he often came to him with questions like these- questions he was too embarrassed to ask his parents but that needed a definite answer. Of course, this sometimes got Sanji into trouble with Nami or worse Zoro- but the former always forgave him and the latter butted heads with him constantly anyhow.

Kichiro learned a great many things from his days with the Straw Hat pirates. Many things the older pirates meant to teach him, and other things he simply picked up. Truthfully his love of adventure and ability to laugh when he was in danger came from his time on that crew. He'd learned to laugh at himself and with his friends. Much of his time was spent learning how to read people's characters. By the time he was fully grown he had many useful skills that he didn't even mean to acquire. It was quite hard for the Straw Hats to let him go when he turned seventeen, but they knew that all young pirates thirsted to make a name for themselves in the world.

* * *

><p>In a darkly lit bar on a non-descript island of the grand line, a man with odd sandy colored hair sat nursing a bottle of sake. The reason this hair was so peculiar was because depending on the lighting it seemed to vary in hue, almost as if the hair had never truly decided what color it wanted to be. When he was standing out in the sunlight, it almost seemed to glow a brilliantly orange sunny color; yet here in the dim light of the bar, his hair seemed to take on the murky green quality of the sea itself. As the man sipped his drink, he kept looking at his watch as if he were waiting for something to happen. When he wasn't looking at his watch, there was a faraway look in his hazel eyes- perhaps he was remembering something that had passed a long time ago.<p>

A woman came up and sidled into the stool next to him and giggled charmingly. The man looked up now and took in her long blond hair, sweet face and pleasing curves. He grinned at her and lifted his glass to her. "Surely a beauty like you isn't drinking alone tonight?"

With a toss of her long blond hair, she smiled from beneath her thin bangs captivating the man with her radiance, "I'm not drinking anything yet, but you can buy me a drink if you want."

This set the man laughing and he winked at her. Once he hailed the barman over, he said, "Get this pretty lady here anything she wants on me."

With a polite smile the woman ordered a cocktail. It arrived shortly; the barman set it a little closer to the man so she slid even closer to reach it-anything he could do to help. The barman winked before he turned to another patron. As the woman sipped his drink the sandy-haired man eyed her appraisingly. "What's your name, Sweetheart?"

With a delightful smile she said, "Sadie, but if you're going to use such nice names, you can call me whatever you want."

The man decided he rather liked this woman and laughed at her flirtatious manner. "Do you want to know who I am?" he asked wagging his eyebrows at the girl.

But she laughed again, "You don't have to tell me, I'd recognize you anywhere! You're Captain Kichiro! The one they say has been sailing the New World since he was born!"

When Kichiro laughed now it was a hearty laugh straight from his belly- it was his father's laugh. "Oi, you aren't a bounty hunter are you? That would completely ruin my plans of bringing you back to my place tonight!"

Sadie tossed her long blond hair as she laughed and said, "No, I'm not a bounty hunter, but you can only take me back to your place if you promise to take me with you when you leave."

Now Kichiro lowered an eyebrow, "So you want to be a pirate do you? Well, why should I bring you with me? Do you have any skills? We don't sail easy waters and we don't have a place for anyone who can't hold their own in a fight."

Her smile was playful as she said, "I assure you I can hold my own in a fight. If you care to see, we can step outside."

This really intrigued Kichiro more so than her pretty face and melodic voice had. The young captain, quickly paid for the drinks and walked the girl outside. "So, you were going to show me what you could do?"

With a smirk, the woman was moving and she was fast! Had Kichiro not been training his haki recently, he wouldn't have even been able to keep up with her movements. He pulled out his two swords and began to block against her. As a child he'd learned to use three, but found the style was too tied with his father's image for him to use as he wanted to make a name for himself. It was only as a trump card that he ever pulled out a third sword on certain occasions.

Sadie was good. Her moves had all the subtle grace of a ballerina with the attack power of a cannon. At one point Kichiro wished she was fighting someone else so he could just sit back and watch the pleasing waves of her movement. The style of movement flowed easily and she attacked with a metal rod in each hand that had previously been strapped to her thighs hidden under her skirts. Each mesmerizing movement brought her blows closer to Kichiro until he managed to block both her rods with his swords.

"Gotcha," he laughed only to eat his words a second later when she knocked her forehead against him and knocked him flat on his back.

When Kichiro came to a moment later, she was sitting on his chest and holding his wallet in her left hand. "Told you I can hold my own!"

Kichiro laugh, "That I didn't expect!" he said as he rubbed his forehead. "And your a thief too!" he exclaimed nodding at his wallet.

"I didn't take anything," the blond woman pouted throwing the wallet down on his muscular chest, "I didn't think that would make a good show seeing that I'm trying to get onto your crew. But I just wanted to show you what I can do."

Shaking his head to clear it of the ringing her blow had left he sat up and said, "No you misunderstand me. I have a soft spot for thieves." Kichiro grinned softly, "You're in, kid!"

When Kichiro sat up, Sadie had fallen backward into his lap, and now she threw her arms around him and practically shouted, "Thank you! I'll make you proud, Captain! You'll see."

As Kichiro laughed, a tall blond man leaning against a tree threw the last bit of his cigarette down on the ground and stubbed it out with his toe. There was a mischievous look in his eye just beneath his thin curly brow. "I see you have no qualms about hitting a lady," the thin man said, "You're just like your father!"

Hearing their audience, Kichiro and Sadie broke apart and Kichiro pulled them both to their feet. "Sanji!" he cried rushing over and embracing the older man. "It's been too long!"

As Sanji accepted the greeting noting that the young man had finally surpassed him in height. Looking at this man who was once small enough to fit in the crook of his arm mad Sanji feel quite old. With a sigh he pulled away to look at Kichiro's youthful smiling face.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to go off and get your own crew. Everyone else is inside already. I just came out for a smoke. Let's go," Sanji explained with a nod at the bar Kichiro and Sadie had vacated a little bit ago.

Kichiro beamed. There were many reasons this was his favorite night of the year. "Come on, Sadie," he said turning to his newest friend. "My crew are all off at their own parties tonight, this is the one night each year I get together with my old crew."

"Sanji," Sadie said looking at the familiar looking man, "Black-leg Sanji?" the cook nodded happily.

"I see you've heard of me," Sanji said in a suave voice as he slowly exhaled some smoke, "If you are done messing with this ruffian, you can come with me and I can show you how a real gentleman treats a lady."

Kichiro had to try really hard not to laugh at the repulsed look on Sadie's face as she said, "No offense mister, but you're old enough to be my father."

The cook's face fell instantly and he moaned to the heavens cursing his fate. "You wound me, Sadie-chaaan!" he called.

"Serves you right!" laughed Kichiro, "Men in their forties shouldn't still be hitting on teenagers!" Then in a calmer voice he said to Sadie, "Come on, let's go meet the rest of the crew!" Smoothly, Kichiro slipped an arm around her waist on the pretense of guiding her inside. Sadie raise an eyebrow at him but let it slide.

"Rest of the crew? Black-leg Sanji... Kichiro you don't mean... You couldn't possibly..." she was finding it hard to find the right words. "You mean the _Straw_ _Hat_ pirates? But they are legend! And _you_ were one of them?" The stories going around said that Kichiro sailed he sea even as an infant, but not many mentioned that he was a Straw Hat. Mostly Kichiro had stopped this because he wanted to make his own name in the world.

Sadie was looking a little gob smacked so Kichiro laughed to break the tension, "It's a long story, but I won't tell you because there is someone else here that is _much_ better at storytelling than I am!"

The trio walked back into the bar and sure enough there was the rowdy bunch of pirates right in the center of the room. There were still plenty of other guests in the place and from the looks of things, the Straw Hats had taken on everybody's tab that night.

"I don't understand," said Sadie, "Why didn't they just buy out the bar tonight if they have that sort of money. That's what most pirates do... rent the place for themselves."

"Ah!" Kichiro laughed leaning closer to Sadie to speak as it had gotten quite loud inside. And if his lips just happened to graze her earlobe, that couldn't possible be his fault. "But _these_ aren't most pirates. And this isn't just _any_ other night. Tonight is always a night for celebration and we have this celebration every year. You see it was this night seven years ago when we finally landed on Raftel. We always have a big party on this night, and I always attend. My parents would be very upset if I didn't because it's also..."

Just then an orange haired woman ran up and threw her arms around his broad shoulders and said, "Happy Birthday, Kichiro!"

Sadie stared in amazement, the Cat-burglar Nami was hugging Captain Kichiro. This woman was Sadie's main inspiration as a thief! And looking at the woman now, her wanted poster pictures didn't do her justice! While the picture still made her look quite sexy, it could not capture the fiery spirit that exuded from the woman. Already awe-struck, Sadie nearly fainted when Kichiro wrapped his arms around the woman and said, "Thanks, Mom!"

Pulling away from her son, Nami beamed up into his face. "Twenty years now! I can't believe it!" Then she winked at him. "Congratulations on your new bounty, too! 150,000,000 beli! Your father couldn't be prouder! He's been showing the poster to everyone he gets the chance!" Now, Nami seemed to notice Sadie and the younger girl almost gave a yelp of surprise when Nami smirked and leaned over toward her. "And who is this?"

"This is Sadie, our newest member and a first-class thief!" Kichiro informed his mother.

"A thief huh? I will have to show you some tricks, Sadie," the woman said with a wink and a grin.

Laughing Kichiro boasted, "She's quite a good thief already, Mother. Already today, she stole both my wallet and my heart."

As Sadie blushed crimson at Kichiro's joking, a green-haired swordsman came up and smacked the young man in the back of the head. "Don't use lines like that stupid love-cook!"

"Hey!" Sanji shouted on Kichiro's other side, "Just because _you_ have no romantic sense doesn't mean everyone else has to be as lame as you Marimo!"

"Boys!" Nami was shouting, trying to keep them apart.

Sadie asked, "Are they always like this?"

With a sly smirk, Kichiro said, "Nah, they usually fight much more!" Then Kichiro turned to the swordsman, and said, "Come one, Dad. Not on my birthday."

Once the two men had turned their attention back to the younger man, their fight dissolved. Zoro slung his arm around his son's shoulders and Sadie, who was now well past the point of surprise, "Dad. That explains the name."

Kichiro smiled at her as they made their way across the floor; they were getting closer to the rest of the crew now.

All of a sudden they were standing in the middle of the Straw Hat crew. Franky- who was now too large for dancing on tables- was dancing around in his speedo while Chopper was up on the table with chopsticks in his nose. Using an extra pair of hands, Robin passed the pair of younger pirates a couple of drinks with a light smile. Usopp was on the table telling the well-embellished version of the day they landed on Raftel.

With a nod of his head Kichiro said, "There's the guy to ask about my time as a Straw Hat. You may not recognize that face, but I'm sure you've heard of the Sogeking."

"He's the legendary sniper?" Sadie asked with wide eyes.

"The very same!" laughed Kichiro.

A little further down the table, Luffy was stuffing his face full of meat. "Ey Ithiro! Thb thood ith thrate! Hab thomb!" [Hey Kichiro! The food is great! Have some!]

Sadie took in the sight of the man and said, "You don't mean... _that's_ Straw Hat Luffy?"

Luffy was sat at the end of the table. Over the years he had gotten a little taller and a little broader, but he still had a face that looked much younger than his thirty-nine years. He wore his hair a little longer now, but it still retained it shaggy unkempt look. And the straw hat atop his head was unmistakable. "Yes," answered Kichiro, "That's Straw Hat Luffy. Hey Luffy!" he called loudly to his old captain waving, "This is Sadie! My new nakama and the girl I'm gonna marry someday!"

As Sadie blushed and said, "I don't think I agreed to that!" Luffy smiled and said, "Ith therry bith to beeth thou Thady! [It's very nice to meet you Sadie!]

"Swallow before you talk to a lady, stupid!" Kichiro scolded.

Grasping his arm, Sadie leaned over and whispered, "Did you seriously just call the _Pirate King_ stupid?"

Kichiro laughed and said, "Yeah, so?"

Presently, Luffy had swallowed and grinned sheepishly at Sadie. "Sorry, Sadie! It's nice to meet you!"

Then Sadie didn't know whether to be more struck that the Pirate King had just called her by her given name or that he actually listened to Kichiro's scolding. Just what sort of a captain did she agree to follow?

But before Sadie could decide, a boy ran up saying, "Nii-san!"

"Hideo-kun!" Kichiro exclaimed pulling the blue haired boy into a one-armed hug. "How are you?"

The boy looked up at Kichiro with respect and hope in his eyes. "I'm great! I turned seventeen two months ago."

Kichiro's smile widened, "Oh? So did you set out on your own then? I haven't seen a wanted poster yet." He lowered his eyebrows a bit trying to look stern.

But Hideo shook his head sending his short cyan hair flying into his face. Brushing it up quickly, Hideo smiled brightly. "Not yet. My mom and dad said I could but... "

"But what?" the older boy asked.

The younger boy looked a little nervous now and said, "But I thought I'd wait and ask you first if I could come with you."

Now, Kichiro's wide smile was brighter than it had been all night and he slung his arm around his brother's neck. "Of course you can, idiot! If your parents don't mind you joining my crew instead."

"Nah!" Hideo said waving his arm in the negative, "no one expected me to become a captain. Not like you Kichiro!" The younger boy eyes showed the amount of respect he had for his big brother.

"Give yourself more credit," the older brother said, "You could be captain if you wanted."

"Maybe," the cyan-haired boy said, "but I don't really want. I want to have those adventures together that we always used to talk about. That's what's important to me!"

Kichiro nodded, he knew this about his younger brother. "Well, I hadn't planned on a big send off, but I guess it can't be helped if you're coming along."

The younger brother was so excited he ran off right away to tell the large cyborg dancing in the background.

"If he's your brother, why did you say 'your parents' like that?" Sadie asked confused and very much wanting to understand more about the mysterious captain and his previous crew.

Kichiro turned and looked at her again and said, "Because his parents aren't my parents too. See that ridiculously large man over there with the metal nose?"

"Oh! I know him! Cyborg-Franky!" Sadie supplied.

"Yup, that's his father." Both father and son were now doing an excitedly SUPER dance to celebrate Hideo's acceptance into Kichiro's crew. "And that mysteriously beautiful dark haired woman over there is his mother."

"Who's that?" Sadie asked before she noted he extra hands the woman was using. "That can't be Nico Robin!"

"Well who else would it be?" Kichiro joked.

"But she looks so... so young!" Sadie exclaimed. "And she must be fifty years old now!"

Smiling, Kichiro explained, "I never knew my aunt Robin before she found her place with Luffy and his crew, but they all say she was a mess! She was running for twenty years and relying on no one but herself for many years before that. She didn't trust anyone and she didn't think her life was worth anything. The Robin I grew up knowing was a kind woman who always had her arms open ready to give you a hug or help you back up. I couldn't imagine her as anything else. I think after meeting Luffy, she finally learned how to relax. I'm sure Franky helped with that too. But I think the reason the years have been so good to her is because she let go of all that stress when she really joined the crew."

"Sounds like you really like her," Sadie teased leaning a little closer to her captain.

Blushing Kichiro scratched his head, "Well can you blame me? She was the first woman aside from my mother that I knew!" The truth was he used to go around saying he would marry Auntie Robin when he grew up until Hideo refused to talk to him one day unless he quit. That was when Kichiro was eight and Hideo was five. A brother can't marry his brother's mother was Hideo's reason. And so Kichiro had stopped but he said he'd find a pretty girl one day who could fight just as well as his mom and aunt Robin. When he met such a girl he wouldn't let her go until she agreed to marry him!

Sensing her captain's embarrassment, Sadie asked, "So do you have any other siblings?"

At this Kichiro beamed and said, "Yeah! Loads! But no more by my own parents. They say I was more than enough to handle. Hideo and I were the only ones who lived on the ship all our lives. Robin and Franky have a daughter who is about seven now, but she doesn't like to sail. We think it's because Chopper made Robin stay on land the whole pregnancy because he considered her high risk. She was born in Water 7 and that's where she is now. She lives with the mayor who was almost like a brother to Franky. She likes it there and she wants to be mayor someday too. She's a pretty little thing- looks just like Robin but with Franky's icy blue hair and eyes the same color.

"Then there is Luffy. He had a daughter who would be about twelve now. I've never met her since she lives on the Island of Women. And the entire thing is apparently a big secret since the Empress is in love with Luffy."

"So the Empress isn't the mother then?" Sadie asked trying to follow along.

"No," continued Kichiro, "She loves Luffy, but he never felt anything for her more than a friend. She was a bit older than him and sort of obsessed with him. I think that's why Luffy never felt differently for her. But he had a friend there, a nice woman named Margaret who came to stay with us for a while, and they felt differently about each other. When Margaret left our ship a few months later, she was carrying Luffy's child in her belly. Of course, the Snake Princess wouldn't have taken the news well so when the child came out as blond as her mother they told the Snake Princess that the cook Sanji was the father. The Empress was pleased that Margaret had born such a beautiful child from one of Luffy's friends. Only the crew and the girl know the truth... and now you."

"That must be so terrible! For her to have to keep a secret like that," Sadie said.

"When you meet the Snake Princess, you'll understand," Kichiro explained. At the way he said 'when' Sadie's mouth snapped closed and no words would come to her. It only just occurred to her that these were probably only the first of the famous pirates she'd be meeting. But Kichiro took her silence to mean to continue the count of his siblings.

"Usopp over there has a band of boys- four of them- all under the age of seven! They live in his hometown the Syrup Village and the villagers say they are more trouble than Usopp ever was! They all dream of the day when they will set out and become pirates. Until then Usopp sends them letters home detailing all his adventures. Their mother had the letters all bound into a book. He also visits home every chance he gets, they all go back and visit frequently. It's good to keep on the move when you are wanted by the marines.

"Chopper over there has a couple kids too! I didn't believe it at first, but he met a woman who had eaten a reindeer fruit. They weren't so different the two of them, so they make it work. The children- a boy and a girl ages nine and six- are completely human, though they have the uncanny ability to speak with animals! You've never seen anything like it! They live with their mother on a wintry island.

"The only crew members who don't have kids are Sanji and Brook and I think it's obvious as to why the second one doesn't."

Sadie looked over at the guitar playing skeleton and nodded, "Yes, I can see where there would be difficulties. What about that Sanji guy?"

Kichiro gave a sad shrug, "He's had women, I know that. He's a notorious flirt. I asked him once why he never settled down and had any kids and he told me that there wasn't one woman he loved enough to settle down. He loves all women too much to ever choose one. He said there was one once, but she fell in love with a swordsman and that was the end of it for him."

Sadie's eyes traveled across the room to where Kichiro's beautiful mother was talking animatedly to her lover. The swordsman was looking at her as if she were the only woman that existed in the world. But the really keen eye could see that the cook was watching her with a similar look from halfway across the room.

"So because none of them were your mother?" Sadie asked.

"What?" Kichiro asked stunned, "My mother?"

Now Sadie's eyes were as big as saucers. "Oh, I thought it was kind of obvious."

With a small sight Kichiro said, "I dunno, maybe I always kind of knew but ignored it because that's what he does."

Sadie nodded. To change the subject a bit, Sadie turned back to Kichiro and asked a question she'd been wondering. "You're parents didn't marry?"

Kichiro shook his sandy head and gave a little laugh. "I asked them about it when I was little, but my mother said they didn't really need a piece of paper signed by a government official to make their love real. My father added that the only official documents they cared about were the ones issuing bounties." After a while Kichiro shrugged, "They might have never signed a form, but their hearts have been married for longer than I've been alive."

Nodding slowly, Sadie looked at the dreamy look in her captains eyes pondering just what it meant. But there wasn't much time to think of it now.

Suddenly Usopp's story was over and he came over to tell Sadie the tale of Kichiro's birth and the adventures he'd gone on as a young child. As Usopp talked, Nami wandered over and put her arms around her son's shoulders.

"Hey mom," the young man started deep in thought, "Do you think Uncle Sanji will ever find happiness the way you and Father did?"

Nami smiled, "You know, I think he will. He's just now started to complain about flirting as an older man-says the ladies aren't up for it as much. I think your new friend made him feel really old tonight too." Kichiro laughed at that as his mother continued talking, "Forty is not so old for a man. I think Sanji is finally getting to the point where he is thinking of having a family of his own."

"Really?" Kichiro could hardly believe it.

"Yes, actually he became pretty friendly with a girl on the last island we were on. She was a bit younger than him being only twenty-five, but they hit it off pretty well. In fact, I caught him on the den den mushi with her late at night a couple times since leaving." Nami laughed and Kichiro smiled. Sanji didn't often keep contact with the women he loved once he left an island. It was a good sign.

"Good! I'm glad." And Kichiro returned his attention to watching Sadie interacting with his old crew.

"What about you?" his mother asked, "I haven't heard you saying you were going to marry a woman since you carried on about Robin when you were eight."

Smiling at the memory, Kichiro said, "Because until tonight I never met the right woman."

Now Nami was laughing, "You can't possibly know that already."

"Of course I can!" countered Kichiro. "I asked Dad when did he know that you were the woman for him and he told me that even though you didn't get together for a few years, his feelings for you were different right from the start. And that's how I know it's different with her. Don't worry, Mom, I won't jump into things right away. She's coming on my crew, so I have plenty of time to convince her to marry me. I don't care if it takes years!"

Now Nami was laughing harder, "You're just like your father! And here I was thinking you'd taken all your relationship advice from your Uncle Sanji!"

The mother and son laughed as they saw the look of disbelief on Sadie's face as she listened to Usopp's tale. With a smile Nami said, "I hear you're bringing your otouto with you this time." When Kichiro nodded she said, "We'll have to have another party."

"Tomorrow night, with my crew as well," Kichiro answered.

"Oh, Honey," Nami laughed, "This is _Franky's_ son we are talking about here. You should plan on the party lasting at least a week!"

With a snort, Kichiro said, "It's a wonder you guys got so infamous, all you ever do is feast and dance!"

"Yeah," a deep voice said coming into the conversation, "But we do find time to cut down annoying marine members on the way. Besides from what I hear, your crew isn't much better!"

Kichiro smiled at his father. "I learned from the best."

The Straw Hats celebrated long into that night and the following night marked the beginning of the celebration of the Straw Hats and Luck Key pirates together. The festivities did last a good week and a half, before both crews parted ways. They never said good-bye only "until next time." With Sadie and Hideo at his side, Kichiro waved to his parents and his large extended family and set off with thoughts of the many new adventures to come.

-end-

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thanks so much for sticking through and reading all of this! I know this story was quite dark with a little bit of light parts stuck in. It was a long journey, but I hope you enjoyed it! :) I have some new stuff coming up. Nothing this dark! I think we are switching back to comedy for a while. I thought it would be fun to see how this little family turned out in the long run. I know I've had some comments about interactions between Nami, Zoro and baby, so I may write some one-shots that are an addition to this story that highlight their life with an infant Kichiro.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review! I love you all!


End file.
